Fresh Start, Old Ghosts
by Dex87
Summary: A little drabble, post season 4 to fill our boots until season 5. Tomsha with some fan faves.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

She looked at herself for about the 10th time in the last thirty minutes. Carefully smoothing out the creases on her blue, knee high dress. Observing every hair on her head, every spec of makeup. Standing there, Sasha couldn't remember a time when she had been so nervous. Better yet, she didn't know *why* she was so nervous. It wasn't exactly a first date. Sure, tonight was going to be their first...re-date? "Is that even a thing?" She mumbled to herself.

"Stop looking in that damn mirror, it's going to make you even more crazy then you are already acting" Azima said, walking into Sasha's room.

Sasha smiled softly, turning to look at her friend "two months of living together and you still haven't learned to knock"'

Azima scoffed and waved her hand in the air "please, two months of living together and I know that there is nothing to walk in, on. Although, hopefully that's all about to change tonight" she smirked.

Sasha rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It's a date. Just dinner, it took two month just for him to ask me to dinner, there will be no..." she mumbled waving her arm flippantly towards her bed "whatever it is your thinking" she said firmly, as she grabbed her purse and jacket and walked past Azima, to the living room.

"Well if you ask me, that man should pay you in spades, for making you wait that long" Azima smiled, nodding back towards Sasha's bedroom.

"Stop it, you never stop" she laughed tossing a pillow at her. "Besides, I hardly need any when, I am forced to sleep with ear plugs every time Wolfe comes over"

Azima smirked, but a knock at the door silenced her...for a moment. "I'll get it" she said almost racing for the door, before Sasha could get there.

"Admiral Tom" she smiled, opening the door "how nice of you to finally stop by"

Sasha shot her a warning look, as put her coat on.

"It's nice to see you too, Azima" Tom said softly, but his eyes were on Sasha.

To him, she was absolutely the most beautiful woman in the world. Her perfectly styled dark brown hair, and blue dress, that made her eyes pop. For a moment, he wondered why it had taken him so long to get, to this moment.

"You look beautiful" he smiled, as Sasha walked towards him.

"Thank you" she smiled, a small blush forming across her cheeks, "you don't look so bad yourself"

Tom chuckled softly, then looked at Azima "I promise I'll have her home by midnight" he said holding his arm out for Sasha, who quicky grabbed it and cut in before her friend could reply something that would surely be inappropriate "I'll see you in the morning for our run" she said almost pushing Tom out the door and closing it behind her.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked a little confused, silently cursing himself if he had already screwed up.

"No, no" she laughed "well, not for normal people anyway, but you were digging yourself, into a hole, I saved you" she she smiled.

Tom stopped and looked at her. That laugh, her infectious smile. If he had to narrow it down, it's what made him fall in love with her 15 years ago, and could still make his heart flutter.

"So, where are you taking me?" He heard her ask, pulling him from his thoughts.

"You're the intelligence officer, you tell me" he teased as they walked to his truck.

Sasha couldn't help but laugh. Banter like this had always been easy when they had dated all those years ago, and over the last two months although they hadn't been dating or even gone on a date until tonight, it had seemed like they picked up right where they left off.

That day on the ship, Tom had told her he wanted a fresh start. When they arrived back in Norfolk, he had only confirmed it, but stressed that he needed to get his kids and well, his life settled. Sasha understood. In fact, she was happy to have time to decompress from her own troubles. Try to stop blaming herself for James, for getting played, to get over the hurt and anger of how he betrayed her. All of them, really. And she supposed that she would always carry around a piece of that.

Tom had been there for her, as a friend over the last two months. As she was for him. They would meet up for coffee, or lunch, or just chat on the phone once or twice a week. Keeping each other up to date on their lives, and jobs. There was usually a senior crew member hosting a BBQ every other week, that all family and friends were invited too, so Sasha found herself even getting to know his kids. Even if it was just as their dads friend, from the ship. All of that, had been leading up to this. A date. An official date.

Twenty minutes later, Tom pulled in front of a small restaurant Sasha recognized instantly "I don't believe it" she whispered, as Tom walked around and opened her door. "How is this even possible?"

Tom smirked, resting his arm around her shoulders "I was doing some recruiting down here a month ago. I saw there were contractors working on it, so I asked what was going on. They told me, someone had bought the place and were planning on keeping it a restaurant. Kept the same name too" he smiled.

They now stood in front of the same restaurant that hosted their original date, all those years ago.

Sasha bit her lip and looked up at him. Into his beautiful blue eyes that could make her go weak In the knees "this is amazing, Tom. Thank you" she said softly.

Tom smiled, looking down at Sasha, and had to fight the urge to kiss her "you're welcome" he smiled, kissing her forehead instead "come on, I have a table saved for us" he said guiding her towards the door.

The couple were seated in a small, intimate table at the back, away from prying eyes. Even though Tom had been off the grid for almost a year and a half, he was still very recognizable and as Ashly constantly liked to remind him, famous.

"So" Sasha said taking a sip of her wine "your kids started school this week, right?"

"Mmmm" Tom nodded, instantly smiling. A trait, Sasha observed, that happened anytime his children were mentioned "Yes, Ashley can hardly contain her excitement, while Sam is...a little less enthusiastic" Tom chided causing Sasha to laugh.

"I'm sure once he makes a few friends, and if they were to start up a few recreational sports for the school, he'd fall right into place"

Tom nodded, holding Sasha's gaze "I just hope there is some sense of normality that returns. For their sake. Sometimes I don't know how they do it. Everything they have been through. Everything I dragged them through" he said, breaking their eye contact, looking down at his glass.

"Hey" Sasha said softly, reaching for his hand and squeezing it gently. "You did the best you could do. The best anyone could do in your situation. And they are wonderful kids Tom, they really are. Whatever you think you've done wrong, all you have to do is look at them, and I see everything you've done right"

He smiled softly, lifting his head up to look at her once again "thank you Sasha" he whispered, squeezing her hand. "Speaking of which, when I told them I was taking you out on a date tonight, Ashley said -finally- and Sam said -I thought you already were- "

Sasha laughed a little taking another sip of wine "I presume that means they are okay...with me, as more then just your friend?" She asked cautiously. This aspect had always scared her. If his kids hated her or refused to accept her, that would be it. There would be no -Tom and I-

"I told you Sasha, there is nothing to worry about. Sam adores you, and Ashley doesn't hate you. Which from her, is a big compliment. I'm pretty sure she hates me some days"

Sasha scoffed shaking her head with a smile. She was a teenage girl once, and could remember the feeling. "Well that's a bonus I suppose" she smiled, rubbing small circles on toms hand, with her thumb.

"That's very distracting" he whispered

Sasha gave a quick raise of her eyebrows before looking back down to her menu "it's meant to be". As much as she both understood and appreciated the time both of them needed, before diving in head first, that didn't mean she didn't think about or want more. More of him, all to herself.

two can play at this game* Tom thought to himself, he removed his hand from hers, and brought it up to the nape of her neck, carefully brushing aside her hair, as his fingers Caressed behind her ear, he leaned in placing a feather light kiss, just behind her ear lobe "thank you for agreeing to have dinner with me" he whispered, before pulling away.

He could drive her crazy. In an instant. And the worst part, or maybe not so bad, Sasha thought to herself, was that he knew exactly what to do. A simple touch, kiss, whisper, brought back a flood of memories that were neither appropriate for a restaurant or the timeframe of their current relationship. She had never been so happy for a waiter to walk up and take their order.

They didn't leave until three hours later. Both enjoying the evening too much, so they ordered s few drinks after dinner, then finished off with coffee and a shared piece of cake. They talked endlessly about what each had done, after their break up, leading right up to their reunion In Hong Kong.

By the time Tom, pulled up outside the condo, Sasha shared with azima, it was 15 minutes to midnight. "Well admiral, 15 minutes to spare. Looks like I just might be able to go on another date with you" Sasha smiled "if of course, that's what you want"

Tom stopped as they reached her door "I want that, very, very much" he smiled, bringing a hand up to gently caress her cheek "maybe this weekend...you could come over to my place. Have dinner with the kids and I. They can get to know you, as more then my friend"

Sasha smiled and nodded "I'd love to" she whispered, staring into his crystal blue eyes "thank you, for a wonderful evening Tom. I can't remember the last time, I had this much fun" she said as their faces inched closer together.

"Same here" he mumbled, leaning in, lightly brushing his lips against hers. When she didn't pull back, he pulled her closer, kissing her gently.

Sasha responded in kind, returning the kiss, parting her lips as his tongue brushed across them, silently asking for entrance. As soon as she did, they were lost in each other. Each pouring their want for each other into it. Tom snaked his arm around her waist, holding Sasha close to his body, while his other tangled in her hair. Sasha meanwhile wrapped her hand around toms neck, her fingers running through his hair at the base of his neck, while her free hand latched on to his bicep, steadying herself. When they finally broke apart for a breath of air, it was Tom who spoke first "I should go" he smiled, his forehead leaning against hers, as his thumb gently caressed her cheek "before I can't".

Sasha blushed leaning into his hand "goodnight Tom" she whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek before stepping back and going into her condo. She closed the door behind her, leaning against it, smiling to herself.

Tom meanwhile, stared at the door running his hand over his face "goodnight Sasha" he whispered, smiling softly as he left to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I win, you have to buy breakfast" Sasha huffed, out of breath, just beating Azima into their condo at the end, of their 5 mile run.

"That's not fair, you're running out, all your nervous energy"

Sasha, laughed a little and plopped down on the couch after grabbing a bottle of water for Azima, and herself. It was Friday. Three days since her date with Tom, and the night of her dinner with him and his kids.

"I'm not nervous, I'm just...I don't know, reserved. I'm not good with kids"

Azima gave her a look "I think you're being ridiculous. You're great with kids. Look at Frankie, I think he listens to you, more then his own parents"

"That's because I bribe him with cookies" she smirked "Tom's kids are a little too old for that. Anyway, enough about my troubles. You and Wolfe seem to be spending an awful lot of time together. He's spent four of the last seven nights here, by my account"

Azima looked at Sasha, over her water bottle as she took a sip "Spying on me?"

"Occupational hazard" Sasha smiled "but someone that was def, Dumb and blind could tell you the same thing. That man's cologne sets a 2 mile perimeter" she quipped, quickly dodging a pillow that Azima, had thrown her way.

"I like to think of it, as a built in tracking device" Azima laughed. "I'm going to shower, we'll leave at 0700?"

Sasha smiled and nodded "0645...you owe me breakfast"

Later in the day, Tom was sitting in his office staring at charts, graphs, readiness reports, strategic battle formations. Everything he needed to effectively do his job, and do it well, yet all he could think about was how excited he was for this evening.

"You trying to mind meld all those reports" Mike joked as he sat down in a chair, the opposite side of Tom's desk.

"Just deep in thought"

"Ah huh. And it has nothing to do with a certain, brunette intelligence officer?" Mike said as his eyes scoured Tom's, desk. A piece of paper quickly catching his eye "or your cooking skills, should I say lack of" he said quickly grabbing the pot roast recipe before Tom could snatch it away.

"Don't you have other things to worry about, other then my cooking ability. Which by the way, is just fine, or with whom I may or may not be having dinner" he grumbled, pretending to pay attention to the paper work in front of him.

Mike sat there for a few seconds and thought about it "nope" he smiled "I don't. So you might as well fess up now"

Tom sighed, looking up and leaning back in his chair "if you must know, Sasha, is coming over for dinner tonight. Yes, I am making a pot roast, and no, I have never made one before"

"You know" mike said, trying to hold back his smile "Cooper strikes me as a gal that doesn't mind pizza and beer. Might save you a lot of stress. Would also save that poor roast. Give it a chance to be cooked by someone who knows how" he laughed.

"Thanks, you're a world of help" he mumbled sarcastically

"No problem, what are best friends for" mike smiled getting up "I'll see you on Monday. Can't wait to hear about your weekend" he said walking out the door.

Tom sighed, running his hand through his hair. As much as he hated to admit it, mike was right. He had no business in a kitchen, beyond breakfast and a light dinner for his kids.

Sasha sat in her car, and looked at the clock. "6pm, right on time" she mumbled to herself.

She reached in the back seat, grabbing a bag before exiting the car and walking up to the front door. She took a deep breath, doing a quick recall of "calm under stress 101", before carefully knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" She heard someone yell from inside. Although, she already knew it was Sam's voice. "Hi Ms. Cooper" he said cheerfully, opening the door to let her in, instantly eyeing up the bag in her hand.

"Hi Sam, it's good to see you again" she smiled stepping in, closing the door behind her. "And you can call me Sasha, if it's alright with your dad of course" she said looking to Tom, as he walked around the corner.

Sam looked to Sasha then to his father expectantly "Yes, of course you can" he said placing his hands on Sams shoulders as he stood behind his son. Sam smiled and looked back to Sasha. "What's in the bag?"

Sasha laughed and held it out for him "dessert, which needs to go in the freezer"

"Ice cream!" Sam almost shouted, looking inside the bag. Three years ago, like many things these days, Ice Cream was an everyday item, almost seen as a right, not a privilege. Today however, well this was a different world. Simple indulgences were not so easy to find. The fact that they had managed to have a meal out, with alcoholic beverages was a treat and almost miracle in itself.

"Yes, ice cream that desperately needs a freezer" Tom said, shoving his son towards the kitchen. Once he was around the corner, he looked back at Sasha and smiled "he may be happier about tonight then I am, now" he said leaning in for gentle kiss.

Sasha smiled against his lips, returning the kiss "even now?" She whispered, as Tom ran his hands along her shoulders, sliding her jacket down her arms and hanging it on a hook. Sasha inhaled as she felt his hands on her body, and couldn't help but gravitate towards his touch.

Tom smirked and shrugged, leading her towards the kitchen "ice cream is pretty awesome"

Sasha shook her head smiling "something smells amazing" she said a little sceptically "you learn to cook at some point in time over the last 15 years?"

"Dad burns water" Sam said taking a seat next to Sasha, on the island bar stools.

"Thanks Sam, nice of you to stick up for me" he said grabbing two beer, handing one to Sasha.

"Thank you" she smiled softly taking the beer, looking over at Sam "so if your dad still burns water, who's responsible for that wonderful smell coming from the oven"

"I am" a gentle, yet assertive voice said, walking into the kitchen.

"Me too!" Sam yelled, giving his sister a nasty look.

"They both prepared and hand made two wonderful looking pizzas. I supervised" Tom said, quickly stepping in before a fight could evolve.

Sasha nodded and looked at both Sam and his sister. "That was very kind of you two" she said before locking eyes with Tom's eldest. "Hi Ashley, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, Sam and I started school this week" she said walking over to where her brother and Sasha were sitting "I made new friends already, and I really like all the subjects".

Both Tom and Sasha were a little surprised, at how Ashley offered up more of a response then the question she was asked, though neither showed. Tom gently and quickly, squeezed Sasha's forearm reassuringly, before going to take the pizza out of the oven.

"Except for Spanish" she sighed "the teacher is annoying and gives us stupid homework assignments".

Sasha bit her cheek, not wanting to show her amusement in Ashley's description of both her teacher and homework assignments. She also wanted to offer help, without actually offering help, or making the teenager feel stupid. "Are there areas that your teacher doesn't clarify very well?"

"Like, all of it" Ashley said reaching into her backpack, which hung off the back of Sam's seat, and plopped a note book in front of Sasha.

*that went better than planned*sasha thought to herself. She took a quick glance at the work this so called teacher had distributed and grimaced. It only took 5 seconds to notice a handful of errors in the handouts. "I see" she nodded closing the book back up. "Not easy to learn, when you're not being instructed correctly"

"You can read Spanish?"

Sasha nodded and took a sip of her beer "Read, write, speak"

Ashley looked at the woman, biting her lip with hesitation "do you think that maybe you could show me the proper way, like, teach me what you know?"

"I can do that" she smiled handing Ashley back her books "how about after dinner, we can go through your homework and hopefully get it straightened out"

"Okay" Ashley smiled. The first smile, Sasha noted, she can remember seeing on the girl, in her presence. It amazed her how different, two kids that grew up in the same house could be. Sam was a ray of sunshine, open, friendly, talkative with everyone and anyone. Sasha guessed, he was very much like his mother. Ashley on the other hand, was 100% Tom. Kind and polite, but reserved. You had to earn both their friendship and trust.

"Pizza is ready" Tom said, pulling Sasha from her thoughts. "Okay?" He whispered, holding a chair out for her.

"Okay" she smiled, running her fingers across his arm as she sat down.

The foursome enjoyed a lively dinner. Sam asked Sasha non stop questions. He was fascinated with all the places she had lived and worked. He couldn't even fathom the idea that she could speak over 10 languages fluently. Never mind read and write. Even Ashley had been shocked by this, even joked that Sasha should come teach at her school.

After dinner, Sam and Tom cleaned the dishes, while Sasha helped Ashley with a few tricks, to help remember proper pronunciations and spellings of common words.

"Can we please have desert now!?" Sam asked pulling on his fathers arm.

"You two all done?" He asked looking over at his daughter and Sasha, while arm wrestling with Sam.

"I think so" Sasha smiled, looking at Ashley who nodded in agreement.

"I'll get the bowls out" Ashley said, putting her books away and going over to the cupboards.

The tub was only pint sized, so Tom and Sasha elected to share a small bowl, leaving the rest for his kids, who quickly devoured it before running off to the living room to pick out a movie.

"Thank you" Tom said softly, taking a moment while his kids were arguing about what movie they were going to watch.

Sasha leaned into his shoulder, as she dried the last bowl and smiled handing it to him "Dont thank me too much, this is about as domestic as I get" she said flipping the towel over her shoulder.

"I wasn't talking about your dish drying skills. As good as they may be" he smiled, putting the dish in the cupboard, then turning to Sasha resting his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him "thank you for tonight...for being here, for being you"

"Thank you for letting me" she said softly, running her hands up his arms, lacing them around his neck. "And thank you, for being you" she whispered reaching up to gently kiss him.

Tom returned the kiss, his arms tightening around her body, causing Sasha to let out a small whimper. Those sounds, coming from her mouth, always managed to drive him crazy, fill him with desire for her, and only her. "Suddenly I don't mind doing the dishes" he mumbled against her lips, as they broke apart for air.

Sasha laughed, placing a kiss on his chest, as she rested in his arms "hmmm, you're good at it. And I don't mean the dishes. I mean all of it" she said moving her hands to cup his cheeks "being a father. You're a natural, a great father, as if you were meant to do it" she said smiling up.

Tom was a little surprised at her assessment. Not that he thought he was a bad father "I wish I could take credit for it all, but I wasn't the one who raised them" he said sadly "not for the majority of their lives anyway"

Sasha nodded, holding his gaze "I'm sure it must have been difficult on them, on you, on Darien. What matters though is the effect you had when you were there, and more importantly, that you're here for them now. And it shows. They love you, they respect you. Like I said, you're a great father." She realized then, without a doubt, that breaking up with him all those years ago was the right thing. As much as it hurt and pained her, it would have been selfish to ask him to sacrifice his desire for a family, and ultimately would have lead to resentment.

"Thank you. I don't necessarily agree with you 100%, but I think it's what I needed to hear"

"You're welcome, and I mean it" she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips

"Dad! Sasha! The movie is ready!" Sam yelled from the living room causing them both to laugh "come on, before he drags us out" Tom smiled taking her hand in his as they walked out to the living room. He wanted to show both his kids that Sasha was becoming a more important part of his life, without shoving her in their faces. He would have loved for nothing more then to curl up on the couch, with his arms wrapped around her, but it was far too soon for that. So he settled for the middle of the couch, with Sasha next to him on his left. Sam quickly sat next to Her, giving a quick preview of the movie, while Ashley curled up on Tom's right.

Throughout the movie, they would occasionally steal glances at each other, Tom always squeezing her hand in reassurance. By the end of the movie, both kids were past out on either side of them. It was almost 10pm and Sasha herself was getting tired.

"You're Okay to drive home?" Tom asked, as they quietly slipped off the couch, and walked towards the front door.

"I'm fine Tom" she said slipping her coat on "thank you again. Tonight was, tonight was wonderful. I really enjoyed it" she said honestly. She quickly thought about it, all her fears, all her reservations were for nothing. It all felt so right.

"I ah, I have to go to St. Louis on Monday, probably for a couple days, but maybe when I get back, we can plan something?" She asked as he once again, wrapped his arms around her.

"You mean I have to wait almost a week until I can see you again" he mumbled, as Sasha smirked, placing her hand on the back of his neck.

"Gives you lots of time to plan our next date"

"Plan! I'm more of a spontaneous kind of guy"

Sasha let out a laugh "right, and I'm a damsel in distress" she smiled giving him a kiss, careful not to let her true feelings and desires spill into it. "It's getting very difficult to kiss you" she murmured against his lips.

Tom smiled, one arm slipping behind her jacket to the small of her back "I'm sorry it's such s burden for you" he said leaning in and kissing her again. This time drawing a soft groan from the back of her throat, that excited him to no end.

"You have no idea" she whispered, finally pulling away.

Tom sighed, reluctantly letting go of her "text me, when you get home. So I know your safe, okay?"

"Okay" she smiled, pulling her keys out of her pocket. "Goodnight Tom"

"Goodnight Sasha" he smiled, waiting until she got into her car, and drove off down the street before closing the door.

*Thanks so much for reading. I'm usually just an avid reader. Some of you are such talented writers! And I enjoy ALL Tomsha stories. So if you have any hidden away, please share.*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasha sat up in her hotel room bed, reading some updated reports that she would need for the morning. She'd only been in St. Louis for two days, and already she missed Norfolk. If she really sat and thought about it though, it was Tom that she missed. Since the day he came back to the Nathan James, and even since they'd arrived back in Norfolk, they hadn't gone more then three days without seeing each other. Weather it was in a meeting, stopping in to say hi, if she was in his building, or having coffee. As much as she hated to admit it, she'd become accustomed to seeing him. Seeing his smile, his eyes, and most recently feeling his embrace or a kiss. She missed all of it.

It was the sound of her phone, that brought her from her thoughts and she immediately smiled.

"You must by psychic" she answered the phone with.

On the other end, Tom chuckled sitting outside on his patio after putting the kids to bed "I wish, then I could see what you are wearing"

Sasha almost spit out the sip of water she'd just taken "Tom Chandler, you never change" she coughed, swallowing her Water "and don't let your imagination run to wild, it's at tshirt and sweat pants kind of night".

"Too bad, I had quite the image in my head" he smiled "but tell me, why am I psychic?"

"I was thinking about you" she said softly, trailing off as she debated to add in the next part. After a few seconds of a mental back and forth she carried on "and I miss you"

The smile on Tom's face, spread from ear to ear "funny you should say that. I was sitting here, thinking the exact same thing. Actually, I've been thinking that ever since you left my house, Friday night" he confessed.

Sasha relaxed back against the head board, relived and happy he felt the same way "Well, I'm glad to hear you have been thinking about more, then just my wardrobe"

Tom smiled, taking a sip of his beer "You know what this means, don't you?" He asked, trying to be serious.

Sasha took a moment to answer, worried that his playful tone had suddenly disappeared. "Um no"

"We'll just have to spend more time together. Simple solution" Tom said matter of factly.

Sasha laughed, shaking her head "sometimes the most simple solution, is often the most effective"

"I agree. So when are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow night" she replied, looking through tomorrow's agenda again. "And I've been thinking, can you get a sitter for a few hours, Thursday night?"

"I'm sure I can arrange something. What did you have in mind?"

"Would you like to come over to my place, for dinner. If I remember, you always enjoyed my stir fry's. Although it might be s little basic these days"

"I'd love too" he smiled "I'll call you tomorrow, to confirm that I have someone to watch the kids"

"Great, I'm looking forward to it" she said looking over at the clock "so I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you bet. Goodnight Sasha"

"Goodnight Tom" she whispered, about to hang up, before hearing him speak up again.

"Wait" he smiled "so what are you wearing under your tshirt and sweats?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" she laughed, hanging up, still chuckling as she put her phone on the bed side table, cleared the bed of her papers and slipped under the covers.

Tom smiled staring at his phone before putting it down and taking another sip of his beer. *i would like to know*he said to himself.

"Daddy?" A voice said, Interrupting his thoughts.

"Ash, sweetie, what are you doing up?" He asked holding his arm out towards her.

"Couldn't sleep" she mumbled, walking into his arms and sitting on his lap.

"More nightmares?"

"No" she shook her head and shrugged "just couldn't sleep"

Tom looked st his daughter, studying her features "come on ash, something is on your mind. You can tell me anything. I won't get mad, I promise"

She bit her lip and looked down "are you happy?" She mumbled.

Tom was shocked. Completely shocked. He never would have anticipated that question from one of his kids. "Ashley...I, where is this coming from?"

"When mom died, and after died, you acted like everything was okay. Or that it was going to Okay, but I could tell you were really sad." She said, as Tom processed her words. She was right, he couldn't lie. He was devastated when he found out about his wife. How she died. The mother of his children, his constant support and partner.

Then there was Rachel. He knew Ashley thought he cared about her as a friend. Like many crew members of the Nathan James, but the truth was it was more then that. And he felt guilty about it. Guilty that those feelings crept up, before his wife had died, and guilty he hadn't acted on them the night Rachel died. *she would be alive right now* he thought to himself. It was something he had thought about regularly, in the months after her death. He sighed softly focussing his attention back on his daughter.

"You're right, I was. I was trying to be strong for you and your brother, for the crew, for the country" he said softly.

Ashley nodded, telling him she understood "and in Greece...even with Cali and Alex and Yaya, you were still sad"

"Yeah, I guess I was. I was running away from...from everything, when I should have been facing it head on" he sighed "I'm sorry I dragged you and your brother through that".

"It's okay daddy, we both understand. We just want you to be happy...and you seem happier, now" she said, circling back to her original question.

"I am, I think" he said honestly "it's been such a long time, for all of us, but yeah, I feel happier now"

"Because of Sasha?" She asked. Not angry, or accusing. Just asking as a loving daughter.

"Because of a lot of things. A lot of people, but yes, she's definitely a big part of that" he nodded "are you okay with that?"

Ashley nodded thoughtfully, taking a moment before responding. "Yeah...I am. I like her, and it was fun when she was here the other night. Kinda like old times" she said s little sadly.

"It was, wasn't it" he said kissing the side of her head "but now I need to ask you a question. Are you happy? I know you didn't like it when we were in Greece, and you didn't like Cali, and that's okay, but I need to know if your happier here"

She smiled, almost a little embarrassed "it's not that I didn't like her dad...I just, didn't like her" she said causing both her and Tom to laugh a little "and yes, I'm happy were home. This is where we belong"

"I think so too" he smiled, hugging his daughter "I love you so much sweetheart, you and your brother. You are both the most important people in the world to me"

"Love you too dad" she smiled, hugging him back.

"While your up though, I wanted to run something by you. Sasha has asked me to dinner on Thursday night, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind looking after yourself and your brother for a few hours?" Even though, she was still his little girl, he couldn't deny she was getting older, and mature beyond her years. It was time he started giving her more responsibility, and if he knew his daughter, she would embrace it willingly.

"Okay dad, I can do that" she smiled "but maybe on the weekend, she could come over here again?"

"I think she'd like that. Now. It's way past your bedtime. Think you can get to sleep now?"

She nodded, giving her dad another quick hug "night daddy" she said before going back up to bed.

Tom sighed happily, watching his daughter go back into the house. He finished his beer, turned off the lights and went upstairs himself, for the first time in a long time, hopeful for the future.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Okay, you two all set?" Tom asked, walking downstairs into the living room.

"We're good dad, have a good night" Ashley smiled.

"Thanks sweetie. And you" he said looking at his son "please be good for your sister"

Sam giggled and nodded "I'm always good"

Tom snorted a little and kissed the top of sam's head "I'll have my phone, so if anything comes up, just call. I love you both"

"Love you too dad" they both replied, turning back to the movie they were watching.

Tom shook his head and smiled, grabbing his truck keys and leaving.

Sasha looked at her watch, then looked at Azima, who seemed to be in no rush to leave "I don't mean to sound like I'm trying to kick you out of your own house, but, when are you going?"

Azima laughed, putting the finishing touches on her make-up "what do you mean? You said we were having a double date tonight. I invited Wolfe" she said, doing her best to hold a straight face.

Sasha dropped the knife she was using and looked straight over to Azima "the Hell I did..." she trailed off, noticing the small smirk across her friends lips. "I see, you're just trying to wind me up"

"I can see why you and Tom are such a good match" she said grabbing her coat and slipping it on "you're both wound up, way too tight. Let lose, have fun, be free" she smiled slipping her purse over her shoulder as she walked to the door "tonight would be a good time to start" she added, quickly leaving before Sasha could reply.

Sasha scoffed pouring herself a glass of wine "I know how to have fun" she mumbled staring at the door, as if expecting a response. Much to her surprise, she saw it start to open and assumed azima had forgot something. "You don't even know the fun I am capable of having...Tom!" She yelled, seeing him walk through the doorway.

He smirked and closed the door behind him "expecting someone else?"

"Yes. No. Kind of" she blurted out, suddenly realizing how bad it sounded, yet Tom still had an amused look on his face. "Azima just left, I thought she was coming back for something" she sighed, putting her glass down and walking over to him.

"I met her outside, said I should let myself in" when Sasha was finally within his reach, he didn't waste any time. Snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her into a searing kiss.

Sasha let out a soft moan, instantly returning the kiss as her hands ran up his chest and around his neck "hi" she smiled against Tom's lips, as they broke apart for a breath of air.

"Hi. I missed you" he whispered, looking into her eyes, lifting one hand to tuck a piece of hair, behind Sasha's ear. "And I'm very curious about all the fun you're going to have"

Sasha smiled, running her fingers, down his neck as she brought her hands back to his chest "Azima thinks I'm not fun. Actually. Correction. She thinks we're not fun" she said pointing a finger between the two of them.

Tom huffed, shaking his head "she's a free spirit, with no responsibilities. You and I, we used to be just like that" he smiled, thinking back to when they first dated. To a time, when dinner at Sasha's would start with the couch, move to the bedroom, then eventually end with them eating whatever it was they had planned on having in the first place.

"Easier times" she said softly, looking up at him as she started to push his jacket off his shoulders "come on, dinner is almost ready"

"Smells wonderful" he said removing his arms from her waist, letting her take his jacket and hang it up, before slipping off his shoes and following her to the kitchen.

"I'm not quite the master chef your two kids are, but it should be edible" she smirked, grabbing another wine glass "still partial to a Merlot?" Sasha asked, holding the opening of the bottle, just over the empty glass waiting for an answer.

"You said it yourself the other night, I never change"

Sasha laughed, pouring a glass and handing it to Tom "some things change"

"Mmmm like what?"

"Well, were older. You, more then I. Obviously" she said with a smart ass tone, and a smirk.

Tom nearly choked on his wine "I'm pretty sure that makes me wiser"

"Ha! The two aren't mutually exclusive you know. Besides, if I remember correctly, you already confessed that I'm the wiser of the two" she smiled turning towards the stove, to add the final touches to her stir fry.

Tom smirked, admiring the view as she turned. He quietly got up, walking over and stood behind her, placing one hand on her hip, as the other moved her hair to the side exposing her neck "you'll have to refresh my memory" he whispered against her neck.

Sasha flinched at first, but quickly relaxed, leaning back against Tom, closing her eyes before regaining her composure. He was teasing her, she knew it. "At the docks, in Hong Kong. You said it yourself, -Sasha knows best-" she smiled, turning the stove top off.

"I think you may be taking me out of context" he whispered, placing a kiss, then another one, along her neck.

"No, I...I don't...I don't care" she mumbled, turning in his arms, capturing his lips with hers, pushing Tom back to the counter, opposite the oven.

Tom, was taken by surprise, but then he should of expected it. Sasha was never one, to do what he expected. He returned the kiss, securing her In his arms, and turned them so Sasha, was backed up against the counter. He moved one hand from her back, to her hip then slowly up her side, stopping just short of her breast. He knew he had to stop, that he was quickly approaching the point where no amount of reasoning or will power would be able to stop him.

Sasha sensed his hesitation and carefully broke their kiss, resting her forehead against his. As much as she wanted to drag him back to her bedroom, she knew they couldn't fall back into old habits. They or more admittedly she, in the past had used sex as an escape from the messy conversations. And with Tom, it was easy. Too easy. He made her feel things no one else ever had. Not even her husband. So it had always been easy, and pleasurable to escape, but it couldn't be like that now. They had so much air to clear between the two of them. As wonderful, as the last couple weeks had been going, she wasn't naive to the fact they had only touched the safe subjects. That the difficult conversations, the conversations she would have ran from fifteen years ago, needed to be had.

"Sorry" she whispered, catching her breath.

"Don't be" Tom smiled, pulling away just enough to look at her "I...I don't want you to think, that I don't want this. I do. You have no idea how much, but I don't want to screw this up. I lost you once...twice maybe" he whispered "and I never want to lose you again. And lastly, when we do this, I want it to be right. To spend the night with you, not rush home right after"

Sasha couldn't help, but smile at his honesty "Okay Tom" she said resting her hand on his cheek "I'm going to hold you to that last part, though" she said giving him a quick kiss.

"I look forward to it" he smiled, returning the kiss

"Grab your glass, I'll get dinner" she said slipping out of his arms, filling up two plates before bringing them to the table and sitting down next to Tom. They ate slowly, enjoying a few lively debates, talked about how strange it felt, settling into a normal routine. Especially for Tom, who hasn't had a desk job, since teaching at the academy. Once they had finished, they cleared the table and cleaned up together, taking any opportunity for a light kiss, or lingering touch. Sasha opened another bottle of wine, filling both their glasses, joining Tom on the couch. She couldn't help but think about their conversation earlier. About communicating, good and bad. With a sigh and a sip of wine, she laid her legs across Tom, leaning against the arm of the sofa.

"It was for the best you know" she said looking up from her wine, as he ran his fingers along her legs "Us...breaking up"

"I know. I didn't at the time, but you were right. We wanted two very different lives. I wanted kids, and you didn't"

"Not at 22 years old" she corrected. "I had to work very hard to get to that point. I wasn't about to throw it all away, to sit at home and pop out babies" coming off a little angrier then she wanted

Tom had to stop himself from responding right away. Fifteen years ago, he would have taken the bait, and dove head first into a fight. But not now. Now he knew when to agree, and if needed, how to gently disagree. "You're right" he nodded, much to Sasha's surprise "it was unfair of me, to put those expectations on you. But I would have waited"

Sasha sighed softly, looking at her glass before taking another sip "for how long Tom. Until all we did was fight. Until I was half way around the world, while you were out at sea" she said shaking her head "it was better this way. Easier. And you moved on quickly enough".

She hadn't meant to say the last part. It was an internal comment. Something floating around her head for 15 years. Something that was never meant to be said out loud. She had broken up with him. Set him free, and yet when she found out he was getting married less then a year after breaking up...it stung. It still stung. She hated it. Hated herself for it. She wasn't a jealous person. Wasn't lacking self esteem or confidence. She was a grown, successful, independent woman. Yet this one little detail irked her to no end.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" she quickly added.

"Yes you did" Tom sighed. "And you're not wrong. It was quick, but it was right. Darian was the first person to make me feel alive after you left. She wanted the same things I wanted. It felt right. Neither of us saw the point in waiting" he said honestly.

"I'm glad you got what you wanted. Really, I am" she said giving him a small smile. "It just..." she took a deep breath *what the hell* she thought to herself. "It hurt. I know. It's what I wanted. I'm the one that left, but it still hurt. It was the same kind of hurt I felt when you walked away a year and a half ago" she said looking at him.

Tom held her gaze. He could see the hurt in her eyes and he hated that he had caused it. Never mind the consequences that followed his departure. "I'm sorry Sasha. I know that doesn't fix it, but I am sorry. I couldn't do it anymore. I had been running from one crisis to the next, never stopping to breath or think or grieve" he trailed off "I wasn't the captain the crew needed, I wasn't the man you deserved"

"Tom" she whispered, reaching for his hand "I have never once thought that" she said squeezing his hand "and I do understand why you left. I didn't then. I guess part of me thought you would take a few months off, and come back. Then when we found you, half way around the world, living a whole new life" she whispered.

"It wasn't like that" he said cutting her off, knowing where she was headed "Cali was...companionship, comfort. You and I though, this" he said bringing her hand to his lips "Sasha you are so much more to me then that. I hope you know that"

"I know" she nodded grabbing Tom's glass, setting them both down on the table behind her, before climbing into his lap, straddling his legs "like I said. It hurt" she said placing her hand on his cheeks "but I know you. And I know everything you do, is because you think it's for the best" she smiled, running her fingers through his hair "and moving forward, with you and your kids is what I want"

" I can't tell you how happy that makes me" he smiled, pulling her in for a hug.

Sasha sighed happily. She loved the feeling of being in his arms, but she knew it was getting late and Ashley was looking after her brother. "I suppose I should let you go" she whispered, but didn't lift her head from his shoulder.

"I don't want to, but it is getting late" he said regretfully, his fingers trailing up and down her spine "before I do though, when can I see you next?"

This made Sasha smile, and she lifted her head to look at him "I don't know, what did you have in mind?"

"Sam and Ashley asked if you'd like to come over this weekend. We usually go to the park, or maybe on a hike, whatever you want to do"

"That's very sweet of them. Tell you what. You three decide, and I'll be there" she smiled, giving him a kiss

Tom groaned as he returned the kiss, reminding himself he was about to leave "Okay. I'll call you tomorrow with details, but really it will just be so I can hear your voice"

Sasha laughed, blushing a little "I can't wait" she said sliding off his lap, holding her hand out for him "please thank Ashley, for me. For letting me steal you away for a few hours"

"I will" Tom chuckled, grabbing her hand as he stood up and they walked to the door "but I don't think she minds. She likes bossing her brother around"

"Well she is very much like you, so she must be good at it"

"Very funny" he laughed, throwing his coat on "too bad I could never get you to step in line"

"You loved it"

"I do" he nodded, and the use of presence tense was not lost on Sasha. Was he saying he loved her, or just one of her traits. She couldn't come out and ask, or say -I love you too- especially if she read it wrong. Not to mention it was too soon for that. Or maybe fifteen years past due. If she thought about it, she did love him. She always had, and right now she was falling *in* love with him all over again. She couldn't admit that to him yet though.

"I'll ah, I'll talk to you tomorrow" she said, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and exposed.

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner" Tom said giving her a gentle kiss, before opening the door and leaving. When he got to his truck he sat there and ran his hands over his face "shit" he mumbled. He had let it slip. He did love her. Of course he did. She was and always would be the love of his life, but he certainly hadn't meant to tell her that so soon. There was still a lot of uncertainty regarding their relationship, and he definitely didn't want to scare her away. For a moment he thought about going back and explaining himself, but that could make things worse. In the end, he decided if she let it go without saying anything, he would too. For now. There would be a moment for I love you's. Tonight was not it. He sighed softly, started his truck and left for home, hoping a good sleep and fresh head would give him a little more clarity.

*Thanks for the reviews. Hope you guys are enjoying so far. Next updates will be later in the week. *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sasha walked into the small bar, located just a few minutes from the base. It was one of the few bars/restaurants, and the one most frequented by military personnel. She was meeting Tom, after work for a few drinks. They had both been very busy the last two weeks, and hadn't seen as much of each other as they'd both like. He had called just before Sasha, had left her office to say he'd be running a few minutes behind. Instead of waiting outside she went in, assuming she'd run into someone she knew. She was right. Up at the bar, mike was sitting alone, drinking a beer.

"Aren't you a little old, to be picking up chicks in a bar" she smirked, walking up beside him.

Mike laughed putting his beer down "good to see you too, cooper" he said standing to give her a hug "what are you doing here?"

Sasha smiled shaking her head "answering a question, with a question. Glad to see I taught you something". She said as they both sat down, and she ordered a glass of red wine. "I'm waiting for Tom. Called and said he was running behind"

"I see" he said looking at her "so you two...things are going well?"

"They are" she nodded "we haven't had a big blow up. His kids don't hate me. So far so good" she smiled, as mike laughed.

"I'm glad to hear it. I ask Tom, but all I get as a response is -mind your own business-"

"Yes, he is a man of few words" she chuckled, taking a sip of wine. "But enough trying to distract me from my original question. Meeting someone?"

"Perhaps" mike smirked "and no, you don't know her, and she's not in the services. She's a civilian" he said, trying to stay one step ahead.

"Wow" Sasha laughed "with all the formalities out of the way, time to start planning the wedding" she quipped sarcastically.

"Who's wedding?" Tom asked, walking up behind both of them, placing his hand on Sasha's back, as he looked between the two.

Sasha smiled up at Tom, leaning back against his hand "mike is meeting someone, and won't tell me who"

"That's because you'd run her name through every data base available, and present me with a full report. There are somethings, I just might enjoy finding out myself" mike said finishing off his beer, looking towards Tom for help.

"She is very thorough, and leaves no stone unturned" Tom said affectionately, but felt a little guilty for his friend "come on" he said looking to Sasha "I want to spend time with you. I get to see his ugly mug, all day long" he said nodding towards mike.

"Gee thanks" mike said dryly.

"Okay okay, I can take a hint" Sasha smiled, grabbing her glass of wine as they both said goodbye to mike and headed for a table at the back of the bar, Sasha strategically sitting with her back to wall.

Tom smiled, giving her a kiss as she sat down "I know what you're doing" he mumbled against her lips.

"Hmmm, I should hope so. I'm kissing you" she smiled, before returning the kiss, but pulled away, remembering where they were. "I have to say, I'd much rather of had this drink back at my place"

"Too many temptations there" he smirked, as a waiter dropped of a beer for him. A drink Sasha, didn't recall him ordering

"From the woman over there" the waiter said, pointing to a blonde across the bar before leaving.

"Oh god" Tom groaned, clearly uncomfortable with seeing the woman, who started to walk over to him and Sasha "crazy mom, at Sam and Ash's school" he whispered before she arrived.

"Admiral Chandler, what a pleasant surprise. Don't think I've ever seen you in your uniform" she said eyeing him up, like a piece of meat at her own private buffet.

Sasha should of been annoyed, maybe even a little angry. However thanks to her training, she could read just about anyone in any situation, and she had to bite her lip not to smile. Tom was about as uncomfortable as an army general on a navy ship. His simple assessment of her was spot on. However it was the next part that got her blood boiling.

"Who's your friend" the woman added, before he could say anything.

"Sasha" he spit out, before having a chance to correct her "Sasha Cooper. She also works with the navy".

"Nice to meet you...?" Sasha said holding out her hand, not knowing the woman's name.

"Diane" she said reluctantly shaking Sasha's hand. "Our kids go to the same school" she smiled looking at Tom.

"I'm pretty sure it's the only school in the area" Sasha said with a smile, but matter of fact tone.

"Well" Tom said, trying to politely get Diane to leave "it was nice to see you"

"Oh. Of course. I just wanted to say hi. See you at the bbq on Friday" she smiled before leaving.

"Tell me Tom. Do you "date", kiss, make-out, and flirt with all your "friends", or just a select few" she spat.

"Sasha, please. I was caught off..."

"Caught off guard. Please. I know you better then that. You are never caught off guard" she said grabbing her purse "and before you say it, no. I don't want to talk about it right now. Goodnight" she said quickly making her way through the crowd of people.

Tom paid the bill as quickly as he could, but by the time he got outside, she was gone. "Shit" he yelled, kicking a piece of garbage as walked to his truck. He thought about going to her house, but thought that would only make things worse. They both had tempers, and could remember on more then a few occasions, having awful fights. They usually ended in incredible make up sex, but they were not at that part of their new relationship yet. He sighed, and headed home, with the plan of talking to her tomorrow. The entire drive home, he thought about why he didn't correct Diane. He thought of Sasha as his girlfriend, called her that in his own mind, but for some reason the words just didn't come out. It occurred to him, that over the Month they had been dating, he had never actually needed to introduce her to anyone. All of his friends were also hers. All of his colleagues were also hers, and it was popular knowledge with any crew member from the James, that they were together. There was no need to announce it. Then he thought about the last time, he had introduced a woman to someone. A woman he was in a relationship with. It was his wife. For the better part of 13 years, he introduced his significant other as "my wife". He could barely even remember a time when he used "girlfriend".

Tom pulled into his driveway, not even realizing he drove home. Tomorrow he would have to fix this.

Sasha closed the door, to her condo a little harder then she meant to. "Damn him" she sighed, tossing her purse to the couch, thankful azima was out for the night. She wasn't in the mood for an inquisition. Reaching into the cupboard she found exactly what she was looking for. A single malt whisky, with her name all over it. Pouring a generous glass, she laid back against the couch, thinking about how the evening had turned to bad, so quick. Instantly she knew why, she could admit it to herself, but not to him. She was angry at him for not reciprocating her feelings for him. Feelings he didn't even know she had. Tomorrow, she decided, she would have to tell him. No more beating around the bush. No more biting tongues, or carefully pre calculated responses, to avoid slipping up. Tomorrow she would lay it all out.

Around 5pm the next evening Sasha, was sitting in her office staring at the pile of work in front of her when a knock brought her out of her thoughts. "Can I come in?" Tom asked, standing in the doorway.

Sasha looked up, and couldn't help but smile a little. As angry as she was last night, and maybe even still today. She missed him, and just looking into his beautiful blue eyes, could soften her. "Yeah, of course" she nodded, and he walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Look, I..." Tom sighed. He had planned this out all day long. Exactly what he was going to say in the order he was going to say it. But now, now his thoughts were a disorganized mess. He sat down in the chair, opposite her desk, just looking at her for a moment. Taking in her sheer beauty. That was all the clarity he needed, but she beat him too it.

"I'm sorry" she said, before he could continue. "I over reacted, and I'm partly to blame" she whispered, getting up walking around her desk, sitting against the edge of it, in front of Tom. "I guess...well you know, communication isn't exactly one of strengths. Nor sharing my feelings. I think of us as more then just friends, and I never told you that and I should of. So when I heard you say it, it hurt, because like I said, to me we are more then that, but I can't expect you know that if I don't tell you or if you don't feel the same way" she stopped herself, realizing she was rambling. *just spit it out* she thought to herself. Sasha took a big breath and held toms gaze. "I love you". There. She said it. It was instantly like a huge weight, lifted off her shoulders "I love you, and I love your kids, and the thought of not having you in my life terrifies me" she admitted "so I over reacted last night. Trying to protect myself"

Tom listened to every word, and as soon as those three little, yet most meaningful words came out, it was music to his ears. He felt like he could breathe again. "Sasha" he whispered, standing up. Tom instantly wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her up from the desk "I love you too. I'm pretty sure I always have. I was just too scared to admit it. Scared that I scare you away, that it was too soon. Last night I screwed up. I just didn't know how to introduce you. I've never had to. You are so much more to me then just a friend..."

Sasha couldn't wait any longer. She cut him off, sealing her lips against his as her hand wrapped around his neck, holding Tom, exactly where she wanted him, while her other hand, gripped the collar of his uniform.

Tom held her body against his, as he moved his fingers through her hair, letting out a Groan as she bit down on his lip. He couldn't help himself. He pushed her back half a step, until he could feel the back of her thighs, hitting the desk. Old memories flooding back, to a time where it was his office and his desk. Doing things that would have ended both their careers had they been caught.

Sasha moaned against his lips, arching her back towards him, as her legs hit the desk. What she wanted to do, was wrap her legs around his waist, but knew that would be the end of her resolve. There wouldn't be a single realistic thought, enter her head from the moment. She carefully broke apart their kiss, a small smile across her lips, looking up at Tom "we are very close, to the point of no return". For Her. This was perfect. She didn't care if it was on a desk, in a chair, against the wall. She wanted him. She loved him. Which is why she knew he wouldn't want this. Not this time anyway. Not their first time after fifteen years.

Tom sighed, leaning his forehead against hers, his fingers trailing down her neck "come home with me" he said earnestly.

Sasha smiled, but shook her head "as...stimulating the thought it" she smirked, placing a small kiss on the corner of Tom's mouth "I have about 4 hours of work left here" she said nodding over her shoulder "and you need to talk to your kids. Make sure they are okay with it"

"I don't think my kids need to know anything about, the things I want to do to you"

Sasha rolled her eyes, smacking his chest playfully "you know what I mean. Staying over. Being there in the morning"

"Yes,I know what you mean" he smiled, kissing her again "I love you" he said looking in her eyes "and I love that you put their well being ahead of your own. Even if it is driving me crazy"

"You and me, both" she laughed "I love you too, but now" she said gently pushing him away "you need to go, or I'll never finish here"

Tom sighed, but smiled "okay, I'll call you in the morning"

"I look forward to it" she smiled, walking back to her chair and sitting down.

Tom walked to the door, stopping just before he walked out "I love you" he said, leaving before Sasha could respond.

"Always need to have the last word" Sasha mumbled to herself, a wide smile across her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tom sat quietly at the kitchen table, while his children rattled off their days events. He gave a cursory nod every so often, showing he was at least trying to pay attention. Normally he loved this part of the day. Having dinner, talking about the day. Finding out what his kids liked and disliked. He noticed more and more, that could change week to week, and with Ashley, daily. Tonight though, his thoughts were pre-occupied with Sasha, and how they had finally admitted their love for each other only a few hours ago. A small smile formed over his lips, and was quickly brought out of his thoughts, by his daughter.

"It's not funny dad!"

"No, you're right. It's not" he added quickly. Tom hadn't a clue what she was talking about, but figured it best to agree.

"It's kind of funny" Sam smiled, stuffing a spoonful of pasta into his mouth.

"Ugh! I hate living with two boys" Ashley mumbled "when is Sasha coming over for dinner again. At least she would understand"

Tom smiled a little. A subject he was interested in. "I'm glad you brought that up" he said softly "I would like to ask her to join us on Friday. For your school bbq"

Both Sam and Ashley nodded like it was no big deal

"And" he said, choosing his next words carefully "I think it would be nice if she spent the weekend. Here. With us" Tom said, trying to gauge their reactions.

"Like a sleepover?" Sam asked

Tom nodded, doing his best to keep a straight face "yeah buddy. Like a sleepover"

"Cool" he smiled "then we can stay up late and watch movies and she won't have to go home"

Tom had to laugh a little. His youngest could and would use any situation to his benefit, if allowed. "Not too late" he said cautiously, to which Sam smirked and nodded.

"I think it would be nice. Besides, she's a way better cook then you. So at least we can have a nice breakfast" Ashley said nonchalantly.

"You don't like my toast and peanut butter?" Tom asked, trying to sound hurt. He should have expected such a response from his daughter. She didn't like to show her emotions very often. Good or bad. He knew she liked Sasha. This conversation would never have happened, if she didn't. He knew his daughter well enough, that when she didn't like someone, everyone around knew it.

"Not every morning" she said looking up at her father "is she going to live with us?"

Tom hadn't prepared himself for that question. Perhaps a little pushback from Ashley, but not a question about the future. "I don't know" he said honestly "it's too early for that, and too soon to tell. Eventually though, yes I'd like that, and I hope that both of you would too"

"At least I wouldn't be out numbered" Ashley said with a little smile across her lips

"And we could play soccer or football, 2 on 2, instead of someone always by their-self" Sam added.

"I'm glad you guys see it my way" Tom chuckled. They finished dinner, and Tom cleaned up while his kids went to finish their homework. Finished with the dishes, he grabbed his phone and called Sasha.

Sasha had barley made a dent in her work. All she could think about was Tom, and their conversation. Their confession to each other. *maybe I should have gone home with him. Would have been more productive* she thought to herself. Then, if on cue, a buzz from her phone. She smiled, biting her lip, staring at the name before answering. "Hey stranger"

"It's only been a couple hours" Tom smiled

"But it feels like forever. And all I've been doing is thinking of you. Not a productive use of time, for an intelligence officer"

"That's not true" he smirked "I know lots of secrets, and I'd be more then happy to share. Given the right motivation of course"

"Are you suggesting I trade sexual favours, for state secrets?" Sasha smiled, leaning back in her chair.

"Not exactly. They wouldn't be favours, as they would be returned just as enthusiastically"

Sasha laughed a little shaking her head "big talk for someone who has turned me down at least three times in the last month"

"I didn't turn you down, simply delayed. Don't worry, you'll thank me" Tom said confidently

"Of that I'm sure" Sasha smiled. She knew it was true. Sex with Tom, had never been anything short of Amazing. "But, I'm guessing you didn't call just to talk yourself up"

"Not exactly" he chuckled "The school is hosting a bbq on Friday. The one, our good friend Diane, mentioned. I was wondering if you'd like to come with us. With me"

Sasha smirked, thinking it over "so would I be coming as your bodyguard, friend or girlfriend?"

"How about all of the above" he smiled "I'll admit, you're far more capable in hand to hand combat then I am. It might just be the hint Diane, needs" Tom laughed "You are of course my friend, and I would be the luckiest guy there, to be able to call you my girlfriend"

"Now how am I supposed to say no, after that" she blushed.

"Since you're feeling so agreeable, there's one more thing. Stay with me this weekend. At my place" he said softly "I talked to the kids, they are okay with it. As long as you're cooking breakfast, was the only stipulation"

Sasha laughed a little running her fingers through her hair "I think I can manage a little breakfast"

Tom let out his breath, that he hadn't realized he was holding "Okay. I'm looking forward to it. The bbq starts at 1800hrs on Friday, so you can come by anytime after work"

"Alright Tom. I'll see you Friday night. I love you" she said, as if it was the most natural thing.

"I love you too, Sasha. Goodnight"

Sasha hung up and smiled, staring at her phone as she put it down. Filled with a new energy and focus she dove into her work.

Friday night came quickly. It had been a hectic week, causing Sasha, sixteen or seventeen hour days. She needed everything done by Monday. She, Azima and Wolfe were headed overseas for a week, to run down and confirm new intel that crossed her desk. She could have dragged out the work over the weekend, but wanted to enjoy it with Tom and his kids. No Interruptions. No distractions. It was now 1645 as she packed up her office. She rushed home, changed, packed a small duffel for the weekend then hurried over to Tom's arriving just after 1730. "Sorry I'm so late" were the first words out of her mouth as Tom opened the door.

"It's fine" he smiled, but noticed how worn out she looked "it's only a 5 minute walk, and the kids aren't even ready yet" he said pulling her in for a tender kiss "I missed you"

Sasha instantly relaxed, feeling Tom's arms around her body, and lips against hers. She returned the kiss, her hands snaking to the back of his neck "I missed you too" she mumbled, finally pulling away just enough to talk.

"You sure you're up for this. I know you've been working long days" he said, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

"I am" she smiled, leaning her head into his hand "I just want to spend time with you. So if that's at a school bbq, then school bbq is where I'll go"

Tom looked into her eyes, amazed by the woman In his arms. Amazed how he, of all people, could get so lucky "I love you" he whispered, kissing her again.

"Gross" Sam mumbled, walking up behind his dad.

Both Tom and Sasha laughed a little, pulling apart. "One day, you won't think so" Tom smiled ruffling his sons hair to which Sam scrunched his face.

"How are you doing Sam?" Sasha asked as Tom slipped on his coat and called Ashley.

"Good" he said taking her hand as they walked outside, waiting for his dad and sister. "There are enough kids at the school now, that we can have two soccer teams, and play against each other. I mean, it kind of sucks only playing one team, but I'm just happy to be playing again" he smiled up at her.

"Sounds like fun" she smiled, touched by his simple gesture of holding her hand. It amazed her how attached she had become to both of Tom's kids, in such a short amount of time. When she had told Tom, that she couldn't imagine her life without him, what she had meant to say, was *them* "maybe I can come watch you play sometime"

"Yeah!" He said excitedly, as Tom and Ashley walked up

"Okay, we're set" Tom smiled, taking Sasha's free hand in his, as they walked down the street.

"Sasha, did you meet dad on the ship?" Ashley asked as they walked.

Sasha, quickly looked at Tom, looking for confirmation that it was okay to tell his daughter their past. He gave her a quick nod, and squeeze of the hand.

"Not exactly, I knew your dad many years ago. When I was still in the academy"

"Before I met mom" Tom added for posterity sake. He didn't want his daughter getting the wrong impression.

Ashley nodded, thinking about it "and you dated then too?"

"We did" Tom nodded, flashing Sasha a quick smile.

Ashley looked at him confused "but you're older then she is. Like a lot. You wouldn't have been there at the same time"

Sasha couldn't help but laugh "he's only 8 years older then me" she said affectionately. "But you're right, we wouldn't have been in the same class. Your dad was one of my instructors"

This immediately peeked Ashley's interest "ohhhh. Isn't that against the rules? Dad, you said when Danny and Kara had a baby" but Tom cut her off not needing to re open that adventure.

"Rules on a ship and rules on land are two very different things" he said, wanting to avoid an outright lie. "It's...it's complicated, and having a baby is a lot different then dating"

Ashley gave her father an unsatisfied look, and Sasha stepped in to help him out "as soon as we realized we had feelings for each other, I switched instructors. It was frowned upon, but we weren't breaking any rules". She knew Tom hated the thought of even the smallest rule being broken. A point they clashed on, frequently. And though what he said about it being complicated, was true, they weren't details a 14 year old needed.

"Why did you break up?" She asked as they walked around the corner, and the school came into sight. "That's a story for another time" Tom said with a tone, both kids knew not to argue with.

"Okay" she sighed but spotted some of her friends "I'm going to say hi. See you later"

Sasha had an amused look on her face as she looked at Tom "you are definitely going to have your hands full the next few years"

"Thanks for reminding me" he mumbled as Sasha gave him a quick kiss, mindful of Sam, still attached to her hand "Sam, why don't you go find your friends" Tom said softly.

"Okay. But you guys won't leave, right?"

"No buddy, we'll all go home together" Tom smiled. Once his youngest ran off to join his friends, Sasha gave him a questioning look. "He still thinks I'm going to be deployed again"

Sasha nodded, looping her arm in his as they headed to where most of the adults were gathered. "I can't imagine how difficult it was for them, but I think they both understand how important it was" Sasha said squeezing his arm "and he doesn't seem to mind the perks of being Tom Chandlers, son"

Tom laughed "no, he certainly doesn't. I think he's going to put the ice cream bar out of business if they keep giving him free cones".

"Tom!"

There is was. That voice. Sasha had only heard it once before, but recognized it instantly. How did Tom put it. Right. Their, good friend Diane. Although, the thought had crossed Sasha's mind, to thank the woman. She had provided the push needed to admit her feelings to Tom.

"Diane" Tom replied, slipping his arm around Sasha's waist "you remember my girlfriend Sasha?" The woman was taken back for a second, but undeterred none the less. She reminded him, in a small way of tex. An unashamed chaser. Looking for thrill and intrigue around every corner. However Tex, was a good man. Heart of gold. He wasn't sure he could say the same for Diane.

"Of course" she nodded, but didn't acknowledge "Tom we are about to start the meeting" she said pulling on his arm "Sorry" Diane said finally looking to Sasha "it's for parents only"

Tom looked at Sasha apologetically and was about to protest, but Sasha beat him to it "you go" she said squeezing his hand "I'm going to go grab a water and mingle over there" she said looking towards a group of people that seemed to be out of the -parents only- club.

"Okay, I won't be long" he said, skillfully extracting his arm from Diane's grasp.

Sasha was walking away when she turned and called his name. He turned and looked at her "keep your head down" she smiled, walking backwards.

Tom laughed a little and nodded "on a swivel".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun had gone down by the time they arrived home. For the most part, Sasha had enjoyed herself. She met a few of Sam and Ashley's friends, parents. Sadly, no child at the school had both their parents. In fact, there were a lot of kids with no surviving biological parents. The plague had taken so much, from everyone, and she realized just how lucky she was.

"Sasha, I got my game schedule" Sam said, pulling it out of his pocket "there is one next week, on Wednesday"

Sasha smiled, and held her hand out for the schedule. As Sam relinquished it, she looked it over for a second before handing it back "how about the week after? I'm going out of town next week"

"Promise?" He asked, kicking off his shoes tossing them astray, to which tom cleared his throat and Sam quickly arranged them in their appropriate spot.

"Promise" Sasha nodded walking into the living room with him

Sam gave her a big smile and a hug "you should ask dad, if we can watch a movie" he whispered, so that only she could hear.

Sasha laughed and returned the hug, but shook her head "oh no, I'm not playing that game" she said as Tom walked in "Sam has something he wants to ask you"

Sam sighed, and turned to face his dad "can we watch a movie? You can even pick?"

Tom sighed, watching the scene in front of him. He of course had other plans for this evening. Plans involving him, Sasha, and a locked door. However, looking at his son, and girlfriend hugging each other, warmed his heart more than he could describe. "If you go get ready for bed, brush your teeth, and pick a movie, with your sister, without arguing" he added "then yes, we can"

"Thanks dad" he said running off, to do exactly as he was told. Ashley had already gone upstairs to get changed as soon as they got home.

"I'm sorry" Tom said, walking over to Sasha, but she was smiling none the less.

"Don't be" she smiled, pulling Tom in for a kiss "I love this side of you. Remember. We're not in our 20's anymore"

"No, we're definitely not" he chuckled, returning the kiss, his hand moving up her side "although, there are many sides of you, that I would love to get re-acquainted with"

"Hmmmm, you're going to have to keep those thoughts to yourself, just a little while longer" she mumbled, pulling at the hem of his tshirt, her fingers grazing over the exposed skin of his abdomen.

Tom, let out a groan as his hand squeezed her hip "that's not helping" he whispered, pulling away before movie night was completely thrown out the door.

Sasha, laughed a little "if you're going to dish it out, you better be prepared to take it" she said sitting herself down on the couch.

"I'll keep that in mind" he said as Sam and Ashley walked back in, changed into their PJ's, teeth brushed and movie peacefully selected "the avengers" Sam smiled, holding up the DVD "we found it at the library this week"

"Well nothing like watching a few super hero's save the planet" Tom smiled, a little sarcastically as Sasha laughed

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will make a movie about you one day" Sasha said, causing Ashley and Sam to giggle.

"Yeah dad, that would be awesome!" Sam smiled.

Tom looked at her like he'd just seen a ghost "don't even joke about that. That goes for all of you"

"Alright, alright. No movie rights being sold" she smiled as, Ashley put the movie in, Sam sat in the big chair spreading out until his sister walked over "don't take all the room" she sighed, gently pushing him out of the way. After a few seconds of fighting over the blanket, they settled in focussed their attention to the tv.

"Come here" Tom whispered as he sat down on the couch, pulling Sasha to lay down with him.

Sasha sighed softly, as she settled against his body, her head laying on his arm, while his other arm draped over her hip. She turned her head, looking up at him a smile across her lips "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he smiled, giving her a quick kiss before she turned her head Back to face the tv.

A week of 15 hour days, had taken their toll, as Sasha was sound asleep in a matter of minutes. Tom, smiled softly, looking down at the beautiful woman laying in front of him. He couldn't think of a more perfect moment. Letting himself close his eyes, proved to be too much, as he too quickly fell asleep.

Sasha woke up, a little confused at first, but quickly remembered where she was, when she felt the warm body against her back, and strong arm wrapped around her waist. She had no idea what time it was, but the tv and all lights were off, so it must have been the middle of the night. Carefully turning, not wanting to wake Tom up just yet. She took in his features, tracing a finger along his jaw and cheek, before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He twitched a little, and eye lashes fluttered, but didn't wake. She smiled a little, placing another kiss on his lips, her fingers trailing down his chest to the hem of his pants, where she once again, drew her nails across the exposed skin of his abdomen.

Tom couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not, the first time he felt her lips, on his, he told himself it was a dream and didn't open his eyes. Now though, now he prayed it wasn't. His eyes shot open, finding a pair of blue eyes staring back at him, a daring smile on her face.

"Finally" she mumbled, kissing him again. Sasha moved her hand, back up his chest, but under his shirt this time. Her fingers exploring every muscle.

Tom moaned as he rolled on top of Sasha, returning the kiss before moving his lips down her jaw, to her neck, then collarbone, while his hand slipped under her shirt, pressing his thumb firmly against the length of her torso, stopping when he finally reached her breast, squeezing his hand gently, as he brushed his thumb across her nipple.

"Tom" she gasped, forcing her eyes open, moving her hands to his cheeks. "Take me to bed" Sasha, whispered as she looked up into his eyes, momentarily catching her breath.

Tom smiled, kissing the inside of her wrist. "With pleasure".

It was the feel of soft fingers, gently running over one spot, back and forth that woke Tom, the next morning.

Sasha smiled softly, as she noticed his eyes flutter. She had been awake for sometime, enjoying the feeling of laying his arms. Of waking up next to him. Of his naked body, against hers. She had settled her fingers, on the scar she found on the side of Tom's torso. "Good Morning" she whispered reaching up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Tom smiled against her lips, his arms engaging as he wrapped them both around Sasha, pulling her on top of him. "The best I can remember in a long time" he mumbled, finally opening his eyes, finding her crystal blue ones staring back at him. "Good morning" he smiled, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Sasha closed her eyes for a second, leaning into Tom's hand, before laying her head down on his chest. "Can we just stay in here all day". She knew they couldn't, but it was a nice thought.

"You know if we could, I would" he smirked, his hand running down her naked back

"Hmm. You might be too old to handle it anyway"

"Oh really!" He laughed, grabbing ahold of Sasha, tickling her, knowing all the right places.

"Tom!" Sasha shrieked

Tom laughed, as he rolled them over, pinning her body beneath his. "Still extremely ticklish I see" stopping for just a moment to see her response.

"You win. Not too old" she smiled, catching her breath. "Just a few more scars" she said moving her hand back down to his torso "what happened here?"

Tom sighed softly, and slid to her side. "Shrapnel from a rig explosion" he whispered, taking the time to trail his own fingers down her collarbone and chest, taking the blanket with him. They both had new, fresh scars since they were together last. Some physical, some emotional. "And you. What about this?" He asked finding what looked to be a fairly recent scar, half way between her breast line and naval.

"Knife...about 3 weeks before you got back to the ship. I was careless. Disarmed the first knife, didn't see the second hidden under the guys jacket" she whispered as her fingers slowly brushed through his hair.

Tom leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the scar, moving his lips over to another "and this one?" He mumbled against her skin.

Sasha inhaled sharply, trying to formulate a coherent sentence "10 years ago. Shot. No vest"

He looked up at her right away. His heart wrenching at the thought of her being shot. Hurt. Knowing that her job, could cause her this amount of harm. Knowing that same job, could take her away from him.

Sasha watched him. Knowing exactly, what he was thinking. Her line of work, had always been a matter of contention for them. "but now, I always wear a vest" she whispered, as he placed another kiss on that scar. He trailed kisses back up her body, making his way to her arm. He didn't need to ask. He was there the day she got that one. Once again, placing a kiss on the scar. "Do you ever think about taking a back seat. Letting someone else put their life on the line?"

"I'm kind of doing that now" she whispered, brushing her thumb over his temple "most of what I do now is information gathering. Once in a while, it requires a more direct approach"

"Like next week?"

Sasha nodded

"Just promise me, you'll be careful. I won't be there to save you" he smirked.

"Ha!" She scoffed "who saved whom on the Greek ship?"

"I love you" Tom whispered, moving his lips to hers, as an answer

Sasha wrapped her arms around him instantly. Returning the kiss with the same amount of passion they showed for each other last night. Finally pulling away to catch their breaths, she smiled up at him "I love you more".

"We'll have to agree, to disagree"

Sasha laughed, then got quiet as they heard footsteps running down the stairs "I thought teenagers, and almost teenagers slept in" she groaned, looking at the clock.

"It's probably Ashley" he chuckled "Sam will sleep until I wake him up"

"My kind of kid"

"Says the earliest, early riser I know" Tom smiled

"Don't get me wrong. I love being up and getting a head start on the day. However, when it's beneficial to my own, selfish wants and needs, then by all means. Sleep the day away" she said pushing Tom to his back, then quickly straddled him.

"Sasha" he warned, unable to stop his hands from grabbing her hips. Vivid thoughts of the night before, playing in his head. "Don't Start something, you can't finish"

She raised her eyebrow and smirked, "sounds like a challenge" she said, slowly sliding off Tom's, body to stand at the side of his bed "you wouldn't mind, if I used your shower?"

"Ah...no...of course not" he mumbled, watching her walk away towards his bathroom. He thought for all of two seconds, before quickly getting up and following her.

"Morning Ashley" Sasha said, almost a little embarrassed. She felt like a high schooler again. Coming downstairs to see her boyfriends parents, after "studying" for a couple hours. "Did you and your brother watch all of the movie last night?"

Ashley smiled a little and nodded "ah huh. You and dad were passed out, so we thought we'd let you sleep. Is my dad still sleeping?"

"No, he's just getting your brother up. Apparently you're the early bird of the two"

Ashley laughed a little "my mom always teased that Sam was the better baby. He'd sleep ALL the time, and me...well I didn't"

"Maybe you were just anxious to the explore the world" she winked, getting a smile in return.

"It's just nice, not having to rush around. And when dad wasn't at sea, he was always up early. So I'd get up with him, before Sam and my mom did".

Sasha smiled "so you could have time, just the two of you?"

Ashley bit her lip and nodded "yeah"

"I think that's a great idea, and I'm sure he appreciated those times with you". Sasha hesitantly, reached her hand out and placed it on Ashley's, back. Though she and Sam had hugged, countless times, she had yet to make that kind of break through with Tom's, oldest. But she wasn't going to push. Ashley would be ready in her own time.

"Thank you" Ashley smiled, relaxing a little at Sasha's touch. It was then she noticed the woman's hair. Pulled back into a braid, that she remembered seeing on the ship, while sailing home from Greece. "Do you...would you show me how to make my hair, like yours?"

"I'd be happy too" she smiled as Tom and Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Sasha" Sam said giving her a hug right away "dad promised you'd make us breakfast!"

"I seem to remember something about that" she laughed looking up at Tom, who shrugged as a response. "Hope he didn't promise anything too extravagant though. My kitchen skills aren't much above your fathers" she smirked.

"Great, now I have three of you ganging up on me" he mumbled, putting a pot of coffee on.

Sam and Ashley laughed as Sasha walked over, resting a hand on his back "You can't be perfect at everything" she said, with a hint of sarcasm as she placed a quick kiss on Tom's, shoulder.

"Just the important things"

Sasha rolled her eyes and laughed a little, picking up on what he was referring too. She couldn't argue. After last night, he had multiple pieces of evidence to support his claim.

"What important things?" Sam asked, pouring himself some juice.

"Making a good cup of coffee for starters" Sasha answered, looking over at Sam and his sister. "So, what do you guys want for breakfast?"

48 hours. She has just spent, 48 wonderful hours with Tom, and his kids. Sasha looked over at the clock as she and Tom, put the last of the dishes away on Sunday night. It was a school night, so his kids had gone to bed, not long after dinner.

"You're not on a time limit you know" Tom smirked. He had caught her looking at the clock, multiple times throughout the day.

"I know. I just..." she said setting the towel down, pushing herself up onto the counter to sit. "This weekend has been amazing. For more then one reason" she said giving him a look, before he could say anything smart. "And now I have to go away for...I don't know, probably the better part of the week" she sighed, looking down at her hands. "I think I'm going to miss you. All of you. I know I am" she whispered.

Tom smiled a little, and walked over sliding his hands along her thighs, to her waist as he stepped between her legs. "I'm going to miss you too. Falling asleep with you in my arms. Waking up, the exact same way. Making love to you" he whispered in her ear, placing a gentle kiss just behind it "the more I have of you, the more I want"

"Tom" she sighed happily. Gripping his arms in her hands. "I...I can't stay tonight. I have to pack and get ready"

"I'll set the alarm" Tom said, kissing along her neckline. His hands slipping under her shirt. "make sure you leave early enough to get home and pack"

Sasha bit her lip as she let out a soft groan. She moved her hands to toms face, pulling her head back enough to lock eyes with him. One look, and she was done. She smiled softly, before stacking his lips. Her legs wrapping tightly around Tom's, waist and her arms around his neck.

Tom smiled to himself, picking her up off the counter. She wasn't going anywhere tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You need to sit down, before you fall down. Or worse, put a hole in my carpet" Mike sighed, as he watched his friend pace back and forth across his office.

"It's been 5 days! Not a word. Nothing. Something is wrong" Tom yelled.

"Cooper, is more then capable of taking care of herself. Not to mention Wolfe, and Azima. If something was wrong, we would of heard. The SEAL team on the *perry* has been on standby if needed. No distress calls have been made" mike said, trying to reassure his friend.

Tom stopped pacing, giving his friend an incredulous look "I don't think it's too much to ask. A simple phone call"

Mike laughed a little, shaking his head "well, you could always call command? Perhaps demand that they patch you through so that you can tell your girlfriend you miss her voice" doing his best to sound serious "Besides. Shouldn't you be worried about how we are going to staff all our empty ships"

"I suppose" Tom sighed sitting down in a chair, opposite Mikes desk. "Now I know what it feels like"

"Being the one, stuck at home?" Mike said, looking through some reports.

Tom just nodded. He couldn't focus on work, and didn't want to focus on the horrible things his mind was conjuring. He sighed softly, looking over at his friend. "You still seeing the woman, you and Sasha, were planning the wedding for?"

"I wasn't planning anything. Your girlfriend was being a smart ass. As usual. And yes. I am" he said matter of factly.

Tom couldn't help but smile a little "So when do we get to meet her?"

"It's *WE* now, is it?"

"Don't change the subject"

Mike sighed, looking up from his papers "I don't know if I'm ready for that. You'll openly interrogate her, and Sasha, will secretly interrogate her"

"I'll be a perfect gentlemen" Tom laughed holding up his hands as surrender "Sasha though...well I make no promises"

"I like her Tom" Mike admitted

"Good" he nodded, hearing the sincerity in his friends voice "you deserve to be happy. So if and when you're ready for us to meet her, I'd be more then happy too"

"Thank you" he smiled "now, back to *US*"

"Five day's Cooper. The cavalry should have arrived by now" Wolfe mumbled. He was being held up, by Sasha and Azima as they painstakingly made their way through the jungle.

"We haven't sent a distress call. Sorry, we *cant* send a distress call. As far as command is concerned all is well" she said as they stopped, trying to get their bearings. "Don't tell me 4 months on land has turned you soft"

Wolfe laughed a little, but stopped immediately as it caused him too much pain. He had a GSW to the abdomen, suffered 24 hours ago. The two women had pretty much carried him as he hobbled along, ever since.

"Stop talking. You need to save your strength" Azima ordered, looking to Sasha. "The deadline was six days, right? No contact for six days, they send help"

"Yeah" she groaned as they set Wolfe, Down against a tree, then stood up to catch her breath "but send help where. I only have a rough idea where we are. With no coms, they'll never find us"

"We have a flair. We can assume they will sweep with a chopper. We hear a chopper, we send up a flair"

"And if the chopper isn't ours?"

"Then we're dead anyway. What choice do we have. He'll bleed out before we make it to a town. That's if we are not captured first" azima argued.

Sasha looked at her, then looked down to Wolfe. Azima was right. He didn't have much time. "Okay" she nodded. She hated staying put. Every fibre of her being, wanted to push on. Keep going. But they couldn't. Not without leaving Wolfe, behind. She would sooner die, then live with the thought of leaving someone behind.

"I knew something was wrong" Tom spat as he sat next to mike, watching video from both a chopper and drone that were running sweeps over the thick canopy of jungle. It seemed like days had passed while they watched the video feed, hour after hour. No sign of life. No sign of anything.

It was a quick flash of light, but everyone in the room saw it. Tom immediately grabbed the phone, calling the war ship with the SEAL team on standby, giving them the exact co-ordinates of the flare. Then it was back to sit and wait. He hated this part.

"Don't worry" mike whispered between the two of them. "Someone set off a flare. I'd put money on Cooper and her team"

Tom just nodded, staring at the now blank screen.

Less then 12 hours later Tom, was now standing on the tarmac as a C-130 taxied to a stop. The back end opened, an ambulance pulled up and he could see a stretcher being carried off the plane.

"Hey coop" Wolfe coughed, removing his O2 mask "don't think this means I'm going to take it easy on you, next time we spar"

"I wouldn't dream of it" she smiled, laughing a little "I'll come by tomorrow, see how you're doing" she said looking up at azima as the medics loaded Wolfe into the ambulance "and don't forget to take care of yourself"

Azima smiled softly and nodded "Dont forget to listen to your own advice" she said before closing the back Door of the ambulance.

As it pulled away, Sasha immediately saw Tom and smiled. She wanted to jump into his arms, but they were on a base and he was in uniform. "Thanks for sending the rescue party" she smiled walking up to him.

Tom nodded, giving her a once over. Both looking for obvious injuries, and taking in her beauty. She had just spent a few days in the jungle, yet she was gorgeous as ever in his eyes. "Wolfe going to be okay?"

"I think he'll make a full recovery, yes" she said watching his eyes. "And only a few cuts and bruises"

"I..." But he stopped himself, remembering where they were. "Can I give you a ride home?"

"I'd like that" she smiled walking past Tom, towards his truck. Letting her arm brush against his as she did.

It was a short but silent ride back to her house. He had taken her hand, the second they got into his truck, but neither had said a word. Tom carried the small duffel bag into her house, and the second her door was closed attacked her lips with his.

Sasha wrapped her arms around him immediately, dragging Tom to her bedroom to which he offered no protest.

A while later, they were laying in each other's arms, both breathing heavily. Tom had explored every inch of Sasha's body, needing to see for himself she was okay. "I think I should get stranded in the jungle more often" she chucked, lifting her head to look at him.

Tom opened his eyes, but did not have a smile on his face "I was worried sick about you" he mumbled "I...all I could think of, was that I was never going to see you again"

Sasha sighed softly, placing a kiss on his chest "I'm sorry, I am. The last thing I wanted to do was worry you, but I'm fine. I'm home. I've survived a lot worse then that"

"What if the next time you're not fine. What if you don't come home?" Tom asked, a hint of anger in his tone.

"What if I get hit by a bus tomorrow. We can't live our lives on "*if's*. You of all people should know and understand" she said getting a little defensive.

"It's not just me I have to worry about" he said sitting up "my kids adore you. Everyday, they are more and more attached to you. They wouldn't understand, if you just...disappeared "

Sasha looked at him, sitting up herself, wrapping a sheet around her chest "I hadn't planned on just disappearing" she scoffed

"You know what I mean" he sighed, bringing his gaze to meet hers. "Would it be so bad. A desk job. 9-5?"

"Are we seriously back to this?" She said getting angrier by the second.

"If you're asking if we are back to me, caring about your safety and well-being. Then yes, we are"

"My safety, my well-being" she said with a raised tone as she grabbed a sweater and slid it over her head "thats rich, coming from a former captain, that not only went with the land teams, but actually lead them! It's okay for you, but not for me. Is that what your saying?"

"Those were different circumstances and you know it" Tom yelled.

"I know you had a ship full of capable operators, yet there you were. Throwing yourself into the thick of it"

"We were at war" he protested.

Sasha, shook her head getting up out of bed, sliding on her jeans "you think because no one is standing in front of us with a gun, we're not at war? Wake up Tom! There are far worse things out there, then a couple rich kids and their crazy father. Trust me, I see the intel everyday"

"I'm not naive Sasha. I realize that there will always be threats. I wouldn't have a job if that wasn't true. I'm just saying, there are other people that can take your place" he said trying to calm the situation down.

Sasha crossed her arms in front of her chest, leaning back against her dresser "and if I say no?"

Tom stared at her. He hadn't expected that question. He actually hadn't planned on having this conversation at all, but the fact that she could laugh and joke while he had been worried sick, infuriated him. "I...I don't know" he said honestly.

Sasha just nodded, her eyes searching the floor for his discarded clothing. She grabbed his pants and tossed them to him "then I think you should leave, until you do" she whispered walking out of the bedroom

Tom sighed running his hand over his face. He quickly got up, slipping into his pants then grabbed his shirt. He took a quick look in the mirror. He certainly couldn't go back to work with his uniform looking like this. He walked out of her bedroom, and found her emptying the contents of her small duffel bag. Mostly, bloodied, dirty cloths. "Sasha" he said softly, walking over to her.

"Tom, just go" she whispered, not daring to look up at him "before we say something we might regret"

Tom studied her for a minute, before nodding. He placed a quick kiss on the side of her head, then made his exit.

It wasn't until the door closed, that Sasha finally let the dams open. She wouldn't dare, let him see her cry. It had always come down to this. Fifteen years ago, and again today. She tossed her bag to the floor as tears streamed down her face. "Why do I have to love him so damn much" she mumbled, laying down on the couch, hugging a pillow. They were right back to where they left off, fifteen years ago. All indications showed they would never work. Could never be together long term. Problem was, those same things that drove them apart were what kept bringing them back together. What pulled them towards each other. What made her crave him. What made her heart beat for him. They were both too stubborn to see the forest through the trees, and she knew it. She could admit it, silently, to herself. Eventually the tears slowed and the overwhelming need for sleep washed over.

Tom drove around, for the better part of an hour. He couldn't go back to work, and didn't want to go home yet. After last weekend, the house seemed s little emptier without Sasha. And now after this afternoon, he wasn't sure it would ever be the same. He had called mike about twenty minutes ago, and was now sitting outside his house waiting on the steps.

"What'd you do?" Mike asked, sitting next to Tom,on his front porch. Tom hadn't shared any details, on the phone. Just asked if mike was free to talk. Knowing Tom, as long as he had, he knew if Tom wanted to talk it was important. Seeing the look on his friends face when he pulled up, he knew it wasn't about work.

"I don't know" he sighed. Truthfully he didn't. "I...instead of telling her how much I missed her, and how happy I was that she was safe at home, I basically demanded she quit her job"

"I can't imagine that went very well"

"I'm here aren't, I" Tom snapped "Sorry" he sighed softly, before giving mike, a rundown of what happened.

Mike nodded, getting a pretty good idea of how Tom had just left things with Sasha. He gathered his thoughts for a moment, knowing he couldn't attack his friend head on. Tom needed to see, what mike already knew on his own. "When you left, the last thing you did was make sure she was assigned to the *James*. Why?"

Tom looked up "what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question"

"Because I knew the fight was far from over. You and the crew would need all the help you could get. She was...is one of the best"

Mike nodded "and you were right. I can honestly say, there are days we wouldn't have made it without her"

Tom couldn't help but smile a little "I see what you are trying to do"

"Good" he nodded "now Can I give you my opinion?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Mike smiled "I'm glad we understand each other so well" he said taking a breath. "You love her. You're scared of loosing her...and maybe projecting a little" he stopped for a moment, seeing Tom was listening, carried on "when Darien died, you weren't there. You blame yourself. Hell, we all carry the same Blane for our respective families. Then Rachel" he added silently "I know that was difficult for you, and once again blamed yourself"

Tom nodded, looking down at his hands. "Rightfully so"

"I'm not going to argue the blame game with you. All I'm saying, is that you can't protect everybody. All of us, can be taken away, at anytime for any reason. Somethings just aren't under our control. And be honest, is a 9-5 housewife the Sasha, you fell in love with?"

"No, definitely not" he smiled "I just don't know if I could handle, losing her too"

"That's the risk we take. I think it's worth it though"

"Thanks Mike. You're a good friend" he said standing up.

"I know" he smirked "Besides, I can't let you two break up. I'm friends with both of you. I wouldn't want to have to pick sides"

"Thought I'd be the obvious choice" Tom said standing up.

"I'd have to weigh all the pros and cons, it would be a tough choice. At the end of the day, she's better looking, and can kick my ass. So I'd probably go with her"

Tom chuckled, shaking his head "at least I know where your priority's are. I'll see you on Monday. Have a good weekend"

"You too buddy" Mike said going into his house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sasha woke, to a knocking at her door. Sitting up, she realized she'd slept the entire afternoon away. She figured it must be Tom. She hated the way they left things. Of course she had no intention of obliging his ridiculous demand, but she would hear him out, and at least talk like adults. She wiped her fingers under her eyes. There must be mascara from crying earlier, then took a breath opening the door. "I'm gla..." she stopped instantly, almost frozen. "Omg" she whispered. "What are you, I thought you...why are you here?" She managed to spit out.

"Hello, Sasha" James said, rather sheepishly. "I...it's a rather long story. May I come in?"

Sasha crossed her arms in front of her chest, standing square in the doorway "What on earth makes you think, I want to hear anything you have to say!"

"Listen I, I know I hurt you. I know I betrayed you. Us. I never wanted to. It was the most difficult thing I ever had to do in the line of duty. But please believe me, I was only doing what I was ordered to do. I thought...I thought maybe if you couldn't forgive me, you would at least understand that part".

Sasha shook her head, and against her better judgement let him in. "I don't even know where to start" she said keeping a safe distance. Even though she was more then capable of handling herself. She had seen James in the Feild on multiple occasions. He was one of the few, that could give her a run for her money. "Thought you were dead"

He nodded "I was. Almost. Fishing trawler picked me up. I've been recovering on a small island in the med"

"Why are you here" she sighed "what do you want"

"I needed to see you. To apologize. I hate what I did. The minute I realized what Velek was really up too, I tried to make contact to warn you"

"We got your message" she nodded, starting to pace a little "I can somewhat see, from one professional to the other, the means to an ends of what you did. I can even get over you betraying...me" she whispered "what I can't forget, or forgive is the people you killed to do it. Good people. My friends. My crew members"

James nodded looking down "there isn't a day that goes by, that I don't regret what I did"

"I still don't understand *why*, you're here. If you're found, they will lock you up. I have half a mind to call it in right now"

"No other choice really" he offered a sad smile. "By giving you veleks location, I betrayed my country. As far as they are concerned I never existed. If I go home, they will surely have me killed. The threat of prison is a better option"

Sasha sighed, leaning against the back of her couch "and what is it, you want from me?"

"I know I don't deserve it" he said taking a few steps towards her, "but I was hoping you would help me. Talk to your government. Work out some kind of deal"

"I think you drank in too much seawater. You can't honestly think they will just forget, what you did. Let you walk around the country as a free man. Never mind the fact, that if your government finds out, they will think you traded secrets for freedom, and no doubt send someone to kill you"

"Just...think about it. Please Sasha. I'm putting my life in your hands" he said gently squeezing her arm.

Sasha pulled her arm back, suddenly feeling confined and cornered "you need to leave" she said firmly.

"Okay" he nodded stepping back "I meant what I said, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret what I did"

"Regrets don't bring people back" she said walking to her door and opening it.

James sighed softly, and nodded as he walked out.

"Give me 24 hours. To think" she added before closing the door. She leaned against the door closing her eyes. *what am I doing* she thought to herself. He was a criminal, a murderer, and yet he still showed up at her door. Asking for help. Her help. He had helped them after all. At the cost of his life, or so everyone had believed. Did that not deserve some sort of mercy. This day had quickly gone from bad, to worse. Suddenly the thought of being stuck back in the jungle again wasn't such an awful thought. It was the sound of her phone, that brought her out of her thoughts.

Tom had gone home after talking with Mike. He had wanted to go straight back to Sasha, but the kids would be getting home soon and needed to be there. Once dinner was finished, and Sam and Ashley were doing their homework, he stepped outside and called Sasha.

"Hi" she sighed softly.

"Hey. I um...I owe you a huge apology" he said running his hand through his hair.

"Yes, you do" she had almost forgot about their fight. Suddenly it seemed so irrelevant, compared to her new dilemma. "But before you say anything. I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for getting so defensive so quickly. I know you worry, and I love you for it. I shouldn't have been so cavalier, or so easily brushed aside your fears"

"Thank you. And I do worry, only because I love you. I was scared, and instead of just telling you that, I lashed out. I was taking out my fears on you, instead of talking to you about them. I don't want you to stop doing what you love. It's part of who you are. Part of why I love you so much"

"Tom" she whispered, as a few tears fell from her eyes. Partly because of what he said, and partly because of the guilt that was growing inside. She should tell him about James, but knew how he'd react. He'd call in the entire damn military, and Sasha, wasn't sure that's what she wanted or even what was right. She was now, for the first time ever, essentially lying to him. They had always trusted each other 100%. It had been the reason they were able to work so effectively when they met in Hong Kong, two years ago. "I..." *tell him. He needs to know. He'd want to know * "I love you too"

Tom smiled softly, but could hear the worry in her voice "you Okay?"

"Yeah, fine" she said wiping her tears, steadying her voice "I'm just tired, and sore, and tired" she said trying to lighten the conversation.

"It's Friday night. Why don't you come over. We could have a nice, relaxing, hot bath. Sleep...just sleep" he added "and have a lazy day tomorrow?"

There is was again, crawling from her gut up her throat, translating to nausea. Overwhelming guilt. She wanted nothing more then to take Tom, up on his offer. It was exactly what she needed, wanted. Tears again started to fall as she fought to keep her voice even "that sounds wonderful Tom, really. I think I'm just going to go to bed though. I'll um, I'll call you tomorrow. Okay?"

Tom was surprised to say the least. He thought he had offered up an almost irresistible deal. "Ah Yeah, Okay" he said sadly. "Have a good night"

"Goodnight" she whispered, hanging up. The sadness in his voice almost killed her. She was lying to the one person she could trust without question. The one who would help her. The one who wouldn't let her deal with this alone. That's when she realized she wasn't alone. That she could lean on someone and ask for help. She had spent the majority of her adult life, taking care of herself, being alone, she almost forgot what it was like to have someone you could count on. *you're an idiot* she thought to herself, as she quickly grabbed her coat and keys, leaving the condo.

Sasha stood outside after knocking on the door. She could see a light on in the kitchen, and assumed someone must be up. She was right, as the door opened a few seconds later. "I don't want to lie to you" were the first words out of Sasha's mouth. Eyes still red from crying earlier, and cheeks damp, from fresh tears that fell on the way over.

"Sasha what's wrong!?" Tom said pulling her inside, wrapping his arms tightly around her. When she didn't respond, he pulled his head back, trying to catch he eyes "sweetheart, please tell me what's going on. You're scaring me"

The tears started flowing again, hearing his term of endearment. He hadn't used it, in their recent relationship, and right now, he had no idea how much it meant. Sasha lifted her face from his chest. She needed to collect herself, to tell him this. If she was emotional, he would surely react emotionally. That was the last thing anyone needed. "Where are you kids?" She asked looking past his shoulder, into the house.

"They went to bed a while ago" he said wiping a few of her tears away.

Sasha nodded, finally looking up at him "I need you to stay calm, and not react. Okay?" She said steadying her voice.

Tom nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"Before you called, someone stopped by my place" she said carefully "it um...it was James" Sasha, paused for a second, trying to gauge Tom's, reaction. Confusion, anger, even maybe a little disbelief all showed in his features and she carried on "I know, I thought he was dead too. It's a long story, but he's here. Says his government has abandoned him. He wants asylum. In the US"

Tom stared into her eyes, trying to comprehend what Sasha had just told him. First he was angry, that she hadn't called him right away. But she was here now, and obviously unsettled by the whole thing. No, he couldn't be mad. Not at her anyway. He was certainly angry that this idiot had the Gaul to show up on her doorstep and beg for forgiveness. A million questions and thoughts swirled around in his head. The first, being to call this in and start a man hunt. The man was a murderer after all. And a traitor. But if that's what Sasha, had wanted she would have done it already "do you think he's telling the truth?"

"I don't know. He's a spy. He could be here for a number of reasons. Even if he is telling the truth, I'm sure he has an angle. I just don't know what it is" she sighed shaking her head "I should have shot him. That night on the ship. I had him in my sights, but I couldn't pull the trigger"

"I know" Tom said, slowly stroking her back "I was a few decks up" he admitted.

"What...but you, you didn't say anything. I lied in my statement. I said he jumped before I could get the shot off"

"I know that too. You had your reasons. It wasn't for me to judge" he said running his fingers through her hair.

Sasha let a small smile cross her lips "thank you" she whispered, releasing the grip she didn't realize she had on him.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure. It's all I've been thinking about since he walked through my door" she sighed "we could call it in, but the likelihood of him being captured..."

"Not great" Tom nodded in understanding

"Or, we, I, could play ball. Talk to the powers that be. See what kind of deal they would be Interested in. I have to assume he didn't show up empty handed. He has something to trade, and if he's risked his life, showing up at my door it must be valuable" she was resting her head against his chest again, enjoying the comfort he provided. "What do you think?"

"I think, as always your instincts are correct. This may be something too good to pass up for something petty, like revenge" he said kissing the top of her head. "Whatever you decide, I'll support you. Personally, and professionally. I want justice for the people that died because of him, and for what he did to you. But that can come in many different forms"

Sasha looked back up, genuinely smiling this time "have I told you, how much I love you?" She whispered, moving her lips to hover just below Tom's.

"Hmmm, you may have to refresh my memory" he smirked.

Sasha moved her arms from around Tom's back, to his neck, pulling him down for a much needed kiss. "Is that offer still on the table"

"You mean my nice relaxing bubble bath?" He smirked "I thought you'd never ask". Tom took her hand in his, giving it s quick kiss before leading her up to his room. He started a bath, as Sasha stripped and pulled her hair into a pony tail. Once the tub was full, they both slipped into the hot water. Tom, tangled his fingers in hers, as he wrapped both their arms around her body, with her back firmly pressed against his chest "You can say it anytime" he whispered in her ear.

Sasha smirked as she rested her head against his shoulder "even a broken clock is right twice a day"

"Not What I was looking for But I'll take it" he laughed.

"Are we Okay? About earlier. About my job?" She asked softly. This whole mess with James, had taken the spotlight off their earlier argument.

"Yeah sweetheart, we are" he said placing a kiss on her shoulder "it was old fears...memories, resurfacing" he whispered.

"Darian?"

"A little" he agreed. "But not entirely" Tom said barely above a whisper.

Sasha tried to turn in his arms, but he kept her snug against him. He needed to talk, wanted to talk she could tell, and realized that it would be easier like this. Without having to make eye contact.

"Rachel?" She guesses again. She could tell by his quick inhale, she had guessed right. "You can tell me about her you know. About the real her. The person you knew"

Tom was a little taken back. As he thought about it, he had never really opened up about her. He had talked about losing his wife, and somehow that let him move forward. Without her. Missing her everyday, but still moving on. With Rachel, though, there had been so much left unsaid. Feelings never admitted, actions never apologized for. He realized he had never talked about, openly, what it was like to lose her. "I suppose, she reminded me a little of you. Never listened to me, always quick to challenge my orders"

Sasha smiled softly, but kept quiet. This was his time to talk.

"I had never met anyone so dedicated to their job. To their mission. Nothing would stop her from completing what she had set out to do. Faced with insurmountable odds, she never wavered. Had me running through the jungle, catching damn monkeys" he said, as Sasha let out a small chuckle "Even when I wanted to throw her overboard, she had the ability to make me laugh. She would infuriate me with one sentence, and leave me in awe with the very next. An enigma" he trailed off

"You loved her" it was more of a statement then a question.

"I didn't realize it at the time, but yes. I did. After Darian died, I pushed her away. I was angry at myself for having feelings for another woman. Even if they were just, feelings. It felt...like a betrayal. I hated myself, and I never really got a chance to make it right"

"I'm so sorry Tom" she whispered, bringing one of his hands to her lips "she sounds like an amazing person, beyond the infamous Dr. Scott"

"She was" he nodded. It felt like a weight lifted off his chest. As if for the first time, in two years he could breathe. Finally admitting out loud, to someone, about how he really felt, gave that awful time a little closure "As much as it hurt when I found out Darian had died...I wasn't there. I didn't have to live through it. And if I think back, some part of me had already prepared myself for that eventuality. Finding my dad and my kids was a blessing, when everyone else had lost everything" he paused, taking a breath squeezing Sasha's hands "But with Rachel...I saw her. I found her bleeding out in the hallway. I had to watch her die".

Sasha tried to turn again, and this time he let her. "Hey, look at me" she whispered, moving her hands to his cheeks. Once he looked up at her she continued "I am so sorry you had to go through that, I truly am" she said brushing her thumb, across his cheek "but you can't save everyone. As much as you'd like too. You need to stop blaming yourself for everything that's gone wrong, and remember how much everyone, and I mean everyone, has to be thankful for because of you"

Tom smiled s little "so I keep being told" he said putting his hand over hers.

"Maybe one day you'll listen" she smirked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Old dog, new tricks. You know how that story goes"

Sasha laughed and gave him a kiss "I love you"

"Thank you" he mumbled, returning the kiss "and not just for loving me. For letting me talk. For listening. I didn't realize how much I needed that"

"Any time" Sasha smiled, as a chill ran over her body "this is exactly what I needed, too"

"Let's get you into bed" he smiled softly, noticing the chill on her skin

Sasha smiled and stood up with Tom, stepping into the towel he held open for her. He grabbed one for himself then walked over to his dresser "as much as I like having your naked body against mine" he said slipping on a t-shirt and pair of boxers "my kids don't know you're here, so they might not think twice about barreling in, in the morning" he said tossing her one of his t-shirts.

Sasha smiled and caught it, letting the towel drop to the floor. In all honestly she was too exhausted for anything beyond sleeping. That didn't mean a little fun wasn't in order. "We wouldn't to scar them" she agreed, stretching her arms overhead to put the t-shirt on. "How do I look"

Tom's voice caught in his throat as he watched her "absolutely perfect" he said getting into bed, holding the covers open for her.

"I love your bed" she smiled crawling in, snaking her body around in his.

"I thought you loved me?"

"It's a Toss up" she yawned, closing her eyes as soon as her head rested in the nape of toms shoulder "The bed is a close second" she added.

Tom smiled and reached for the light turning it off before placing a kiss on her forehead "I love you too" he whispered, as they both drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tom woke up, a small smile spreading across his face. Quickly glancing at the clock, he was shocked to see it was almost 9am. He looked down at Sasha, who was basically using his body as pillow, but he didn't mind. If he could wake up like this every morning for the rest of his life, he would die a happy man. Gently, he reached for her face, trailing a finger down her cheek and across her jaw, before placing a light kiss on her lips.

Sasha stirred, letting out a soft moan. Half in satisfaction of her wake-up call, Half in displeasure of being woken up. "Morning" she mumbled, smiling a little.

"Morning beautiful" Tom smiled, giving her another kiss. This one a little firmer.

"Such a charmer" she smiled, returning the kiss, her hand slipping to the back of his neck.

"I aim to please" he mumbled, sliding his hand under the covers, then slowly up her thigh.

Sasha let out a gasp, and was about to sit up and straddle him when the bedroom door suddenly opened.

"Dad! Ashley won't let..." Sam stopped as soon as he saw his father wasn't alone.

Both Sasha and Tom pulled away as fast as possible, looking like two deer caught in headlights at Sam "what have I told you about closed doors and knocking?"

"It's an emergency" he protested "Ashley is watching her stupid girl movie and won't let me play my Xbox"

Tom had to hold back a laugh. The fact that his son seemed undeterred from his original complaint, meant the boy couldn't have seen anything too unsettling. Sasha meanwhile sat watching with a small smirk on her face. "When her movie is done, you can play your Xbox" Tom sighed "and don't call it a stupid movie. You wouldn't like it if she called your interests stupid"

"Fine. Sorry" he sighed, finally looking to Sasha "dad said you were working?"

"I was" she said quickly "I got home late last night". It was a a half truth "you and your sister were already asleep, so I figured I'd just say hi to you guys in the morning"

Sam, nodded accepting her explanation before he smiled "Good. Then you can come to my game today right?"

She had completely forgotten about his soccer game. And her promise. She felt awful, and thankful that she would actually be able to go "yes of course"

"Why don't we finish up this conversation downstairs" Tom cut in "Sam go get dressed and brush your teeth, we'll be down in a minute"

"Okay dad" he said leaving as quickly as he entered.

Sasha flopped back down into bed, running her hand over her face "good call on the cloths by the way" she said pulling at the neck of the t-shirt he had given her to wear.

Tom laughed, leaning on his elbow to look at her "mmm, that could have been much worse. Good to see your reflexes are sharp as ever"

"And yours" she smirked "I'm just glad a girly movie, is more of a crisis then finding me in bed with you"

"Everyone has their priority's" he laughed, giving her a kiss, as he pulled at the hem of her shirt.

"Ah no" she smiled grabbing his hand and pulling away from his kiss. "You said we'll be down in a minute. Even you, aren't that good" she said quickly slipping out of bed.

"Stay with me again tonight, and I may just prove otherwise" he smiled, laying back with his hands behind his head.

Sasha laughed, shaking her head as she stepped into her jeans "your incorrigible" she smiled tossing her bed shirt at him.

"You love it"

"I do" she smiled.

Sasha had left after breakfast to go home and change, as she did not bring an extra pair of cloths in her hasty exit last night. Quickly, she showered, changed and brought a change of cloths for the next day. She had every intention of taking Tom, up on his offer for this evening. She had been so pre-occupied, she didn't even notice James, standing across the street when she went back out to her car to leave.

When she got back to Tom's, there was utter chaos in the house compared to when she left. Ashley was crying and telling Tom, that he was ruining her life. Sam was complaining about his sisters hysterics, because she was going to make them late. And Tom. Well, he looked like he was in dire need of back up.

"Everything okay?" Sasha asked walking into the kitchen.

"No!" Ashley yelled, running upstairs, the slam of her door could be heard a few seconds later.

"Now I'm going to be late because of her!" Sam whined.

Sasha couldn't help but smile as she looked at Tom. He looked defeated. She had seen him in battle many of times. At his side, in dire situations. He was never lacking confidence, or control. It amused her, that two kids could be his undoing. "why don't you and Sam head out. I'll talk to Ashley, and we'll meet you there"

Tom sighed In relief and nodded "thank you" he said walking over and giving her a quick kiss. "I love you" he said softly.

"Hmm, I love you too" she smiled "now go. We'll be right behind you"

Tom left with Sam while Sasha headed upstairs knocking gently on Ashley's, door "Ashley, can I come in?"

"Whatever" was all she could hear through muffled sobs.

Sasha took a deep breath then opened the door. Ashley was face down on her bed, head in her pillow, still crying. She sat down on the edge of the bed, looking around the girls room. She had never been in it. There were lots of things a normal teenage girl would have. Riped out pages from magazines...albeit old magazines. Pictures of her and her friends, books and cloths everywhere. On her nightstand was a picture of Ashley, Sam, their mother and Tom. Sasha's heart ached for the girl. In a world where everyone had lost something, the personal losses people or children in this case, suffered, were often put aside. "Want to tell me, what has you so upset?"

"They don't understand" the girl cried, not moving her head.

"Don't understand what?"

Ashley was silent for a moment before rolling over, and looking at Sasha. "Do you promise not to tell my dad?"

Sasha thought about it for a moment "as long you're not getting in trouble or putting yourself in danger, then no. I won't tell your dad"

"I wanted to look nice. For...for a friend" she whispered, almost embarrassed. "His little sister plays on Sam's, team"

"I see" Sasha said, finally understanding what was going on. "Let me guess, your dad told you to throw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt?"

Ashley smiled a little and wiped her eyes "how did you know?"

"Because that's about as far as his sense of style extends" she smirked. "Can I look in your closet?" *or the floor* Sasha thought to herself, but didn't say that out loud.

"Okay" Ashley nodded, following as Sasha walked over to her closet.

"What's your favourite shirt?" It was important for Ashley to have her input.

"This one" she said grabbing a light blue, 3/4 sleeve shirt "it was one of the last things my mom got me" she added "but it looks kind of old and worn"

"It looks loved" Sasha corrected. "If this is the shirt you like, this is the shirt you should wear. If this boy can't appreciate you, for you, then he isn't worth the time" Sasha, said softly as she found a nice pair of white capris "how about these to go with it?"

"I like it" Ashley smiled, bitting her lip before throwing her arms around Sasha "thank you" she whispered.

Sasha was definitely caught off guard, and carefully returned the hug. "You're very welcome" she smiled, rubbing the young girls back. "I'll wait for you downstairs, while you get changed. Okay?"

Ashley nodded and Sasha headed downstairs a small smile on her face. Never in a million years did she think she'd be giving advise to a teenage girl, going to kids sports events, or even putting someone else's needs ahead of her own. The more she thought about it, the more she loved it. Sure, it was a steep learning curve, but with all the challenges there seemed to be infinite rewards.

"Ashley. I told you I wouldn't tell your father, and I won't" Sasha said cautiously, as they walked to the soccer feild "but you should think about talking to him about what's going on in your life. He's not as obtuse as he sometimes acts"

Ashley laughed a little, looking up at Sasha "do you think he'd be mad?"

"No sweetie, I don't. He'll want to protect you, and that might seem like he's mad, but if your upfront and honest with him, I think he'll be very receptive. And if he's not, I'll help him get there" she winked.

"I'll think about it" she smiled.

"That's all I'm suggesting" she said as the feild came into view.

"Sasha" a man said, getting up off the bench he had been sitting on.

Sasha immediately froze, putting her arm around Ashley's shoulders. She quickly scanned the group of kids and parents by the soccer feild, finally seeing Tom. "Ashley" she said firmly "I want you to go straight to your father, and don't leave his side. Do you understand me?" She said locking eyes with her.

Ashley looked at her confused. She didn't know who the man was, but to her, seemed harmless enough. Not to mention, Sasha's mood and tone had done a complete flip. A moment ago she had been warm and caring, now she was cold and commanding "but I..."

"No buts" Sasha cut her off "please Ashley. Straight to your dad"

Ashley nodded realizing this wasn't up for debate, then quickly walked across the feild to her dad.

"Do you really think I'm a danger. To a child of all things?" James asked in disbelief. "I thought you would have known me better then that"

Sasha, watched and once Ashley, was far enough away she turned to James, and grabbed his arm leading him away "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Calm down" he said following her, not that he had much choice. "I went to your house, but you were just leaving"

"So you followed me! That's called stalking" she yelled.

"I know how it looks. You said you'd have an answer for me today. I just needed to find out" he said softly

"The fact that you're not dead or in hand cuffs should be answer enough" she hissed. "You can't be here. You can't just show up"

James looked past Sasha and could see Tom, walking towards them "seems like you have a ready made family"

Sasha ignored his comment "I'm going to talk to my bosses on Monday. They'll decide your fate" she said as Tom stopped at her side.

"Mr. Fletcher, I heard you were in the area" he said putting his hand on Sasha's back.

"Yes, well, just trying to make amends" he said looking between the two "I suppose this is where you tell me to stay away from her?"

Tom shook his head "No. She can decide for herself whom she does or doesn't want to see" he said pausing for a moment. "My kids on the other hand. If you ever come near one of them again, it will be the last thing you do"

"Meet at my place, on Monday afternoon" Sasha cut in. Not wanting things to escalate "I'll have an answer for you then"

"I look forward to it" he said with a little smile before turning to leave.

"I'm sorry" Sasha whispered as she and Tom, walked towards the feild.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he said moving her arm around her waist as he stopped walking "I need...I would like" he corrected "to know one thing. Why? Why are you doing this for him?"

Sasha, sighed running a hand through her hair "It easily could have been me" looking away "he had his orders, I had mine. I just...I trusted him more then I should of. I never thought he'd kill anyone"

"Hey" Tom, said putting his hand on her cheek, bringing her gaze to look at his. "He did that, not you" he said softly.

"I know" she sighed leaning her head into his hand "Still hurts though".

"It always will" he said knowingly. He carried more then his fare share of guilt and burdens "but I meant what I said last night. We will get through this together"

Sasha, smiled and leaned up giving him a deep kiss. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he smiled, pulling her in for another kiss as his arms snaked around her body.

Sasha, easily could have got lost in his kiss if not for the sound of a whistle in the background "Tom" she smiled pulling away "we are at a kids soccer game"

He smirked, taking her hand in his as they walked over to the sideline "so if we were at an adults soccer game, you'd have no objections?"

"Incorrigible" she laughed, shaking her head.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mike looked up from his desk with the sound of a knock on his door "Come in"

"Still a strange sight seeing you behind a desk and not on a bridge" Sasha smiled walking in.

"Between you and I, I'd rather be up on a bridge" he laughed. "To what do I owe the pleasure, or are you looking for my "boss"" he said quoting his fingers sarcastically.

Sasha laughed shaking her head "No, I'm here to see you" she said sitting across from him. "I presume Tom has told you about Fletcher?"

"He mentioned it this morning" mike nodded holding her gaze.

"Listen Mike, I know you took some heat for that"

"Rightfully so. My ship. My command. My responsibility" he said softly.

"Yes, But I'm the one who pushed you to let him have a bigger role. To use his assets and contacts" she sighed "and you left our personal relationship out of your official report on our return. So thank you for that"

"Sasha, we all trusted him. If I didn't I wouldn't have given him the freedom on the ship I did. As for the other part. As far as I was, and am concerned, you were colleagues"

Sasha smiled a little and nodded "thank you, Mike"

"It's in the past" he nodded "So. What's the verdict?"

"Command agrees with my assessment. He's to big an asset to set lose. Now I have to find out what information he's holding on too, and decide if it's valuable or not" she said looking at her watch "speaking of which, I better get going. I just wanted you to hear it from me"

"Wait, you're not meeting him alone, are you?" Mike asked standing up as Sasha did.

"You're starting to sound like Tom. I'll be fine. If he had wanted to hurt me, he would have tried already" she said softly.

Mike sighed "just...be careful. Otherwise it'll be my head on the table, if he finds out I let you go alone"

"Your concern is overwhelming" she smirked "tell Tom, I'll call him when I'm finished"

"Yeah, no problem" he said as she walked out.

Sasha walked Into her condo, and not unexpectedly found James inside "adding breaking and entering to your resume?"

"You told me to meet you here" he shrugged "just following your orders. Though I'm surprised. I thought the good captain, would be attached to your side"

"Admiral" she corrected "and I don't need a babysitter"

"Ahh, I see. Well, saved the world enough times, I guess he was due for a promotion" James said helping himself to a bottle of scotch and two glasses "I can assume since I'm still standing here, a celebratory drink is in order"

"I wouldn't call it a celebration" she said with a firm tone "especially if you were naive enough to show up here empty handed"

James smiled, pouring two glasses, skidding one across the counter to Sasha. "Let me guess. The value of my information, will determine my quality of life moving forward?"

Sasha ignored the drink "something like that" she said pulling the gun out that was tucked in the back of her pants, and laid it down on the counter "starting now"

James eyed the gun, as he took a drink "you don't need that. I would never hurt you"

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't believe you" she huffed "Now. What do you have?"

"At some point and time, you are going to have to start trusting me"

"Unlikely. Now do you have anything or are you just waisting my time?" Sasha asked, getting frustrated.

James smiled a little, finishing his drink. "I think I underestimated that value of my information. Especially given your new relationship status" he said pouring himself another glass. When Sasha gave him a questioning look he carried on. "After I recovered, I knew I couldn't go home. I made contact with some old assets in Eastern Europe. I had planned to stay there. Someone with my skill set, always has a profitable use in that part of the world. Things were going as planned, until I stumbled upon a group of Russians. Rebels against the new Russian government, they were exiled"

Sasha sighed, deciding she needed the drink. Taking a swig, but keeping her eyes on him "what do a bunch of angry Russians have to do with me?"

"Not you" he smiled "your boyfriend. Apparently he sank one of their ships. More importantly though...this groups leader, Nikolai. Well, his father was on that ship. Some Admiral, I'm not 100% certain of the personal details, but he wants revenge. On Tom, and the US"

Sasha carefully listened trying to detect a hint of deception, but could not hear or see any obvious tell's. "Tom, the Navy, The US, get hundreds of threats everyday. What makes this anymore credible then the rest?" She asked in an even voice, but inside she was spinning. James sounded sincere. He truly believed what he was telling her, and that scared Sasha.

"Because they are already in the US...that's how I got here" he whispered "as soon as we landed I broke away, to find you"

"And you decided to sit on this for the last three days!" She yelled.

"You didn't give me much of a choice Sasha. You wouldn't listen to me the first night I showed up. You made it perfectly clear I was not welcome around the Admirals children, and since you were with him, and them for the last 2 days, there wasn't an opportunity to tell you"

"You could have made one" she snapped, grabbing her phone "Do you have a timeline? A location? Their location?"

"We arrived three days ago. They had said they would need a couple weeks to prepare here. I have no idea where they are, nor do I know that their actual plan is" he said softly "but these guys are dangerous. They mean business, Sasha"

Sasha looked at her phone. Four missed calls. All from Tom. *must have talked to mike* she thought to herself. "I have to call Tom. He needs to know" she said pressing his number "and then you and I, are going to sift every bit if intel and data we have until we find these guys" she said as Tom, picked up.

"Sasha, Thank God. I was worried about you. When you didn't answer" he whispered "anyway, I'm on my way to your place. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. And that's good. I need to talk to you anyway. I'll see you soon" she said keeping it strictly professional before hanging up. "You said a couple weeks, right?" She asked looking at James.

He nodded and sat up on the counter "but you won't find them. These people know how to hide"

"I'm pretty good at my job" she said confidently, playing with her now empty glass "why are you doing this James. The truth"

He sighed looking down at his hands. "I wanted...I, needed, need to make it up to you. What I did. To you. To my friends" he whispered.

Sasha shook her head, then poured herself a fresh glass "Why didn't you just come to me. We could have figured something out"

He laughed, sadly "You and I both know it wouldn't have worked. Besides. If things hadn't happened they way they did, I wouldn't be here right now. Potentially saving a lot of lives. Tom's life. To make up for the lives that were lost, because of me".

"I would have..." but she stopped as Tom, walked through the door. "Hey" she said softly.

"Hi" Tom, said looking between the two. "You okay?" He asked again, settling his eyes on Sasha, as he walked over to her.

"I'm fine" she nodded, giving him a small smile "but we need to talk to you" then looking at James "tell him, what you just told me"

James retold the information he had as he had just told Sasha.

"Ruskov" Tom, mumbled once James, had finished.

"Yes!" James said clapping his hands "that's the name. So it's true. You sank their ship?"

"After he tried to sink us, kidnap Dr. Scott, held me captive, and kept civilians as collateral, Yes. I did" Tom, said almost defensively.

Sasha looked at Tom, but knew now wasn't the time to ask for details "no one is questioning what you did" she said putting her hand on his back "the important thing now, is that we know, and we can take appropriate measures. Starting with a security detail for you and your kids"

"No. Not for me anyway" Tom said crossing his arms as he started to pace.

"Did you not just hear what he said?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Yes. I did. I'm their main target, but not the only one. Hundreds, maybe thousands of lives are at stake. I'm not going to walk around with body guards, while other lives are at risk"

Sasha scoffed "I hardly think this is the time to let your Pride get in the way of a smart decision"

"It's not my pride Sasha" Tom, said raising his voice "my life is no more important than anyone else's"

Sasha, had to bite her lip. She wanted to yell at him. Tell him how hard headed he was being. Tell him that his life was much more important to her then anyone else's. But she could see James, still sitting on her counter, clearly enjoying the disagreement. A disagreement she knew, would easily turn into a full blown fight if she let it. "Okay" she conceded. For now. "But we can both agree that your kids should have someone with them at all times?" She asked softly.

"Yes" he nodded, surprised she had relented so easily. He had prepared himself for a full 12 rounds. He knew it was because she loved him, and wanted him safe. But he didn't feel he deserved it anymore then the next person. "Maybe Burke and Miller"

"Good" she nodded in agreement. At least when Tom was with his kids, there would be someone around. "I'm going to bring James to the office. See if we can find anything that might give us an idea of where and what, these guys are planning. I'll also look in our data base for a picture of Ruskov's, son. It would be nice to put a face to a name"

"Okay" he said softly "You'll let me know, if you find anything?"

"Of course" she nodded, getting up. "Come on, ill walk you to your car" Sasha said holding her hand out for him.

Tom took her hand then looked at James "thank you. For...for whatever it is your doing"

"Like I said. Just trying to make a Mends" he smiled.

Tom nodded and followed Sasha out "you think he's telling the truth?"

"I do" she nodded "the details are impressive. Time line is right. There was no deviation from his story from when he told me, then you".

"Okay" he sighed, leaning up against his truck "I'm going to head home. I want to be there when the kids gets home. Then I'll call Miller and Burke". Resting his hands on Sasha's hips pulling her to him "I'd feel better if you stayed with me tonight. Every night" he said softly.

Sasha smiled a little, letting her body weight fall against his "I bet you would" she said giving him a kiss "but James, seems to think we have a couple weeks. I want to catch these guys before that deadline"

"You could give this to someone else" he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I could" she nodded "but no one is more invested in making sure we put a stop to this, then me. I can't sit on the sidelines, knowing someone is out there that wants you, and thousands of innocent people dead" she whispered. "And you were wrong. What you said in there" she said resting her hands on his cheeks "to me, to your kids, your life is so much more important"

Tom, nodded. Looking down for a second before looking back up "I can't stand the idea of people getting hurt or dying because of me"

"Hey" she said locking eyes with him "I'm not going to let that happen. Okay"

"Okay" he said pulling her in for a kiss "I love you" he mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too" she whispered, kissing him again, wrapping her hands around Tom's, neck. "I'll call you if we find anything, alright"

"Yeah" he nodded, reluctantly releasing his arms from her body as he opened the door to his truck. He hated leaving her here. Alone. With him.

As if on cue, Sasha squeezed his hand "I'm going to be fine. It's you we need to worry about right now"

Tom smiled a little "I can't help it. I love you. I'll always worry"

Sasha bit her lip and smirked "you're making it very difficult to not go home with you"

"Good" he smiled "that's my plan"

"Go" she chuckled, closing the door to his truck after he got in. Sasha, watched as he drove away before going back inside. It was going to be a long night. A long couple of weeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had been a week and a half since James', startling admission, and they were still no closer to finding the group behind the threat. Sasha would have completely doubted James', claim, had they not received evidence to prove that Ruskov's son, was indeed in the US. Still, that was as far as they had managed to get, and Sasha, could feel the invisible clock start to run out. She hadn't seen Tom for more then a few minutes here and there, and it was always at work, Never giving them a moment to them self's . If they talked on the phone, it was usually Sasha providing a progress report. Which at the moment, wasn't much of a report at all. The more she thought about it, the more she missed them. Missed listening to Sam, ramble on about everything and anything. To Ashley's, carefully constructed recount of the day's events. And above all, Tom. She missed his smell, his touch, his ability to take away all her stress, with one hug or kiss.

"Sasha!" Azima said for the third time "are you with us?"

Sasha jumped a little and looked up at James and Azima, who were staring at her "yeah sorry. What were you saying?"

"Mr. Fletcher and I, are going to look at a few of these property's tomorrow. They are all within a 200 mile radius of Norfolk, large, secluded, and purchased in the last 4 months"

"Good idea" Sasha nodded running her hand over her face "why don't we call it a night. You guys will need to head out early in the morning"

"Okay" Azima nodded as did James "We'll keep you up to date, as we progress" James said, gathering up maps and information he would need.

"Thank you. And thank you both for doing this" Sasha said softly.

"We'll figure this out" he said squeezing her shoulder. "Goodnight"

As James walked out Azima, shot Sasha look.

"Don't start" Sasha sighed.

"Ah huh. That man, is looking for more then a pat on the back and a thank you"

"I know" sasha mumbled. She knew from the day he showed up at her door. She had hoped that her being with Tom, would be enough of a deterrent. A neon sign that said, unavailable. However the more she and James, worked together, the more she realized he was not so easily deterred. He of course hadn't tried anything inappropriate, and for her part, had kept things strictly professional. Never engaging in conversation that wasn't directly related to the task at hand. Still though, there were little moments, like just now. "Anything he's imagining, is on his part only"

"You and I, both know that" Azima said softly "but does he?" She said nodding towards the door.

Sasha bit her lip. Azima, was right. Though she had given no indication she was even remotely interested in anything more then simply tolerating James', existence, she hadn't exactly come out and said no. "You're right. As usual" she mumbled "right now though, I'm more concerned with finding this group" she sighed

"I know" she smirked "not to worry. I'll make sure to give him my friendly warning tomorrow. And I do agree with him on one thing. We will find them"

Sasha had to laugh a little "watch your back tomorrow. Just because he's helping us, doesn't mean I trust him"

"Don't worry, I've got it under control" she nodded "I'll speak with you tomorrow" then exited Sasha's office.

Sasha looked at her computer, before closing it and grabbing her phone.

"Hey" Tom, smiled picking up.

"Hi" she whispered, leaning back in her chair. "What are you doing?"

"Making dinner. Mac and cheese. Simple. Even I can't screw it up" he said, keeping a close eye on the cheese sauce.

"Debatable" she laughed "you have enough for an extra person?"

"Hmmm, that depends" he smiled.

"On?"

"Full discloser. I was kind of holding out for my girlfriend. Unfortunately she's been MIA, for more then a week. You see, she has this exceptional drive. Makes her one of the best at what she does. Especially when it involves people she loves. So if you happen to speak to her, tell her dinner will be waiting" he said holding up four fingers to Sam, who was setting the table.

Sasha laughed and nodded "I'll let her know".

Thirty minutes later Sasha, was walking into Tom's house. "Hello?" She called out, as she took her coat off and hung it up.

"Sasha!" Sam yelled, walking up and giving her a big hug "I missed you"

"I missed you too, kiddo" She said returning the hug "In fact, I think you're a little taller then the last time I saw you"

"Probably" he nodded sincerely, even though Sasha, had only been joking. "Come on" Sam said taking her hand "I'll show you my project!" Dragging her into the kitchen.

Sasha immediately locked eyes with Tom. If not for his sons, firm grip on her hand she would have jumped into his arms, and was currently finding it incredibly difficult to resist the urge. She smiled softly, as did Tom before forcing her attention back to Sam.

"See" he said showing her a model volcano, which Sasha could only assume was a science project that involved baking soda and vinegar. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing" she smiled "did you make it by yourself?"

"Ummmm, no" he smirked "dad helped me build it, and Ashley helped decorate it"

"Well i think you are going to get an excellent mark for this" Sasha smiled and looked over at Tom "I had no idea you were such a paper mache master"

"Neither did I" he laughed. "Sam, can you go get your sister for dinner please".

"Sure dad" he nodded running upstairs.

As soon as he was out of the kitchen Tom, walked over to Sasha, wrapped his arms around her back and attacked her lips. He had missed her more then he could possibly describe. And it wasn't as if he hadn't seen her in the last week in a half. He had. Everyday. But seeing her at work. On base, was completely different, and he was quickly learning it wasn't enough. Even the routine of her staying with them on the weekends was becoming too little. "God I missed you" he mumbled, pulling away only enough to catch his breath.

Sasha, smiled gripping his shirt in her hands "I hadn't noticed" she mumbled pulling him down for another kiss, letting out a soft moan as Tom, lifted her up onto the counter.

"Really" Ashley said walking into the kitchen with Sam "is that entirely necessary"

"So gross" Sam, added.

Both Tom, and Sasha, laughed as they pulled apart from the kiss, but not each other. "Sorry guys" Sasha smiled, running her hand across Tom's chest, as she slipped off the counter "I just really missed your dad".

"Don't you see him at work. Like everyday?" Ashley said grabbing a few papers from her backpack.

Sasha had to bite her tongue, to avoid the smirk and laugh she was trying to hold back. The girl wasn't wrong, and debating the semantics wasn't going to get anywhere. "How's school been?" She asked giving Tom a quick smirk, before joining Ashley, at the table.

"Pretty good. I got an A in history, and math. A B+ in science, and..." she said trailing off, handing Sasha the paper she had been holding "an A+ in Spanish. I even show my friends, all those tricks you showed me"

"Wow, that's very impressive" she smiled "I'm glad you're doing better with that class, and such High grades In everything else as well. Im sure you dad, is very proud" she smiled as Tom walked over.

"I am" he said placing a kiss on the top of Ashley's head as he set down a plate of Mac and cheese for her, and then one for Sam. Sasha couldn't help but smile, as she noticed Ashley's face light up. It was obvious that Tom's approval meant the world, to both his kids.

"And I almost forgot. This girl, Tiffany" Ashley said not hiding the disdain in her voice "well, she's really snobby. Never talks to my friends and I. But now she wants to be my best friend, because lieutenant Burk and Miller are always around, and she thinks they are hot"

This time, Sasha couldn't hold her laugh, and almost chocked as she took a sip of water "I um...I'm speechless"

"Well. She wanted to know who they were and why they are with Sam and I. Which of course I don't know, because dad won't tell me" she said rolling her eyes.

"They are there to watch over you and your brother when I'm not around" Tom said sitting down as he set two plates down for him and Sasha "not for your friends to ogle"

"That's not an answer" she said giving him a look "and she's not my friend"

"It's as much an answer as you're getting. End of discussion" he said sternly.

Ashley sighed, but knew better then to argue.

"I get picked first for football" Sam added "cause that means lieutenant Burk is on my team as well"

Both Tom and Sasha laughed "they are also not there to improve your draft stock" Tom, said shaking his head.

"So judging from the conversation at dinner, you haven't told them?" Sasha asked, as she and Tom cleaned up the kitchen.

"No. I don't want to worry them. They are kids. They should have the opportunity to be kids" Tom sighed.

"At least Sam seems to be enjoying the benefits" she smirked.

"Well, I did say at his side at all times" Tom smiled, walking up behind Sasha, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But I'd like to re-evaluate my own security. You might have had a point" he whispered placing a kiss on her neck.

"Mmmm, I'm all ears" she mumbled, a smile spreading across her lips.

"I'm feeling a little...exposed. Especially at night. I thought you might have a solution" he whispered In her ear, as he slipped his hand under her shirt.

Sasha turned in his arms, instantly finding his lips with hers. "I have several solutions" she smirked "perhaps we could try a few out" she said grabbing onto the waist of Tom's jeans, pulling him with her as she walked backwards out of the kitchen "see what feels best".

Tom groaned and was about to pick Sasha up and carry her upstairs when his phone rang. He thought about ignoring it, but knew if anyone was calling at this time of night, it had to be important. "You go, I'll meet you upstairs" he said pulling Sasha in for a kiss.

"Don't be too long" she smiled, returning the kiss before heading upstairs.

Sasha was standing in Tom's washroom, just having washed her face, wearing only a t-shirt of his. "How long have you been watching me?" She smirked, seeing his reflection in the mirror.

"I just walked in" he smiled, closing the distance between them.

"Good" she smiled, turning to wrap her arms around his neck "I would hate to think my skills of detection were failing me". She said keeping one hand on the back of his neck, while the other roamed slowly down his chest. "What was the phone call about?"

Tom watched her hand, and took a sharp breath to maintain his focus "I'm wanted in St. Louis. Tomorrow" he said looking up at Sasha's eyes. "I...I hate to ask, bu..."

"You don't have too" Sasha said cutting him off "I'll stay with your kids. It's not a problem. How long do you have to go for?"

"Only a couple days" he said looking at her "are you sure Sasha? I know your busy, and running ragged for my benefit. I don't want to add to it"

"Tom" she said softly, placing a kiss on his lips "I love you. I love them. I can manage. And you're not adding on to anything. I'm working so hard because I don't want *anybody*to get hurt, or worse. If a few sleepless nights helps accomplish that, then it's worth it"

Tom stared at her, almost In awe "how did I get so lucky?"

"Luck, had nothing to do with it" she smiled, slowly pulling Tom's, shirt up his chest, lifting it up and off as he raised his arms. "Now, if you'd really like to get lucky, follow me" she smirked, walking past him to his bedroom.

"Yes mam" he smiled, doing as instructed.

The following morning, Tom walked downstairs, to find Sam and Ashley each with a bowl of cereal, and dressed for school "morning guys"

"Morning dad" they both answered.

"Listen. I need to talk to you guys" he said turning the coffee on "I got a call last night, and I have to go to St. Louis"

"For how long?" Sam asked getting worried.

"Only for a couple days" he said softly, as Sasha walked in to join them. "Sasha, is going to be staying with you, while I'm away. I need you both to listen, and behave" he said making sure both his kids were looking at him. "Am I understood"

"Yes dad" they said in unison.

"I just talked to Burke and Miller" Sasha added "they are going to bring you guys to school, and I'll be here when you get home"

"Okay" Ashley said softly, looking at her dad "do you promise it's only a couple days?"

Tom sighed softly, and nodded "yes sweetie. I'm not being deployed, I promise" he said giving her a hug "you won't even have time to miss me"

"I always miss you" she mumbled, squeezing her arms around him as Sam joined in

"Me too dad" he smiled.

"I'll miss you guys too" he said hugging them both "you two go brush your teeth, and I'll walk you guys to school, Okay?"

They both nodded and ran off to do as their father asked.

Sasha sat back, a smile across her face as she poured two cups of coffee. "You mean the world, to those kids" she said handing him a cup.

Tom smiled, taking the cup "I just wish they'd stop growing up. The older they get, the less they need me"

"They still need you" she said softly "so make sure you come home safe and sound" Sasha stepped in front of Tom, her free hand resting on the collar of his white uniform.

"Nothing makes me happier, then the thought of coming home, to the three of you" he smiled, giving her a gentle kiss

"We'll be waiting" she smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" setting his cup down Tom, pulled Sasha in for a hug "you be careful too"

Sasha smiled, hugging him tightly "I'll see you in a couple days" she whispered pulling back to give him another kiss.

"Yes, you will" he said walking her to the door. Sasha left for work, and as promised Tom, took his kids to school. Burk and Miller following close behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Sasha was looking over some intel that James and Azima had collected on their little road trip. They were close. They were so close, Sasha could feel it. They were just missing one piece of information that she hoped would glue everything together. No matter how long she stared at the reports, nothing jumped out at her. Nothing changed. There was no instant moment of clarity she had been hoping for. She sighed softly, dropping her head In her hands. Everyday that went by felt like a noose, tightening around her neck. It was only a matter of time before the floor opened up. The doorbell jolted Sasha from her thoughts.

"James" she sighed opening the door "you cant be here".

"I know, I know" he said holding his hands up "but I think I've found something. I didn't want to tell you over the phone. Azima would have come, but she wanted to see Wolfe"

Sasha looked over her shoulder. Sam and Ashley were in the living room, fighting over TV rights by the sound of it. "Come in" she sighed, closing the door as he stepped inside "this better be good"

"It is" he smiled pulling out a piece of paper that appeared to be a deed. "Azima and I stopped by the courthouse. We had been so focused on *purchased* properties, we completely ignored the ones that had simply been taken over. So we cross referenced with the electrical company, to see what estates weren't showing occupied, but were drawing large amounts of power, and found something I think is very promising" he said handing her the paper.

Sasha looked it over, a small smile spreading across her lips "this has to be it. It meets all the criteria. James, we have to go check it out"

"Woah there" he laughed. "Azima and I are heading out first thing in the morning. And before you say anything, we can manage. You stay here with them" he said nodding towards Ashley as she walked towards them.

"Sasha?" Ashley said softly, recognizing James from the park a couple weeks ago.

"Yeah, Sorry. We're just talking about work" Sasha said as Ashley stood beside her. "Everything okay?"

Ashley, nodded. Watching Sasha, carefully. "Isn't he the reason Burk and Miller are with us all the time?".

"No" she said softly "this is James. He's helping your dad and I. It's nothing for you to worry about" Sasha, smiled. Putting on a strong face.

"You sound like, dad" she said crossing her arms.

"And you are just like him" Sasha chuckled putting her arm around Ashley then looked back to James. "Have Azima call me the second you're finished. And take Burke and Miller with you tomorrow. I've sent them home for the night." Sasha hated the idea of sitting on the sidelines. Of letting others, risk their lives while she stood by idyll. The thought of calling Kara, and asking her to watch Sam and Ashley, crossed her mind, but then she thought of Tom. He had left them in her care. The most important things in the world, to him. He had trusted her, and her alone. Sasha, knew she would have to stay with them.

"Alright, I'll let her know. I'm sorry for intruding, I thought you'd like to know" he said opening the door.

"No it's okay. Thank you. I'll talk to you tomorrow" she said closing the door as James, left.

"I thought you didn't like him very much?" Ashley asked.

"Sometimes, we have to work with people we don't like" she said softly. "Come on. Let's go see what trouble your brother is getting into"

"Playing his video game" she sighed "he won't play a real game with me, like scrabble, or monopoly, or Yahtzee, or even battleship" she said rolling her eyes.

"You and I, can play. If he doesn't want to join in on the fun, so be it"

"Okay" Ashley smiled "Dad is coming home tomorrow, right?"

"He is" she nodded "I talked with him earlier today. He's very sorry it took an extra day, but his flight is scheduled to get in tomorrow afternoon"

"Do you think we could meet him at the airfield?"

"You know what. I think that's a great idea. Your dad will love it" she smiled as they walked into the living room. "How's your game going, kiddo?" Sasha said ruffling sam's hair.

"I'm almost finished. Only two more levels to go" maintaining his focus on the tv.

"Well your sister and I are going to play a board game. Do you want to join us?"

"Ummm, no thank you" he said a little hesitantly.

"Okay. If you change your mind, we'll be in the kitchen" she smiled leading Ashley out. "With potato chips" Sasha added.

Sam looked back and watch them walk out, then turned off his game and ran after them into the kitchen. "Okay, But no word games. You guys always win those"

"And you beat me three times at your racing game. So I think we're even" Sasha smiled, emptying a bag of chips into a bowl before joining Sam and Ashley at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, But I Let you almost win, once" he smirked.

Sasha laughed and nodded "I had suspected as much. So what are we playing?"

"Battleship!" They both said in unison.

"Ah huh. You are your fathers children" she smiled grabbing the box from a cupboard.

It was a Friday night, so the three of them played until almost 10pm. By the time Sasha, got them both into bed it was almost eleven. She cleaned up downstairs before slipping into bed. It still felt weird. Sleeping in Tom's, bed without Tom. She could smell his aftershave and shampoo on his pillow, as she hugged it close to her body. It surprised Sasha, how much she missed him. It was only four months ago, he walked back onto the ship and into her life. Now, it seemed like a lifetime ago. Sasha, had just started to doze off, as her mind finally settled when she heard what sounded like a door knob clicking. Sitting up, she listened again as chills ran up her spine. The unmistakable quiet creeks of someone trying to move in stealth. She herself had used the tactic many of times, and knew right away it was never for a warm welcome. Quickly reaching into the bedside table, she grabbed her gun that had been with her ever since Tom left town. In the other hand she picked up her cell phone, then quietly walked to Ashley's room as it was closest to her.

"Ashley" she whispered, shaking her gently "sweetie I need you to wake up"

"Hmmm, What...Why?" She mumbled opening her eyes a little.

"We need to go get your brother. I need you stay quiet, and walk lightly, Okay?"

"What's going on?" She whispered, following Sasha, into Sam's room.

Sasha ignored the question, quietly waking Sam up. Once both kids were awake and alert, Sasha led them to Sam's, closet. "I need the two of you, to stay In here and not make a sound. No matter what you hear, you do not come out of here unless I come and get you. Do you both understand?" She whispered, but as firmly as possible.

Sam was about to say something but Ashley, wrapped her arm around him and nodded. "We understand" she whispered as both her and brother hugged Sasha, tightly.

"It's gonna be okay" she whispered "no one is going to hurt you" Sasha said squeezing them both. "I'll be back soon" she said closing the doors before crossing the hall back to Ashley's room. Listening carefully, she could make out two distinct footsteps inside the house, and caught a glimpse of a shadow passing by a window outside as she looked down the hall. Grabbing her phone she sent a text, to Azima. * -multiple intruders need backup ASAP-*

Listening to one set of footsteps ascend the stairs, she strategically calculated her plan of attack. The intruder closest to her, would need to be taken down quietly. The second, with two quick shots to the chest if timed perfectly. The third...this was were the trouble was. Their exact location wasn't known. Somewhere on the perimeter she presumed. Then, there was the unknown variables of how many other assailants. There was no time to sit and wait, action needed to be taken now.

As planned in her head Sasha, quickly and quietly took out the man that had climbed the stairs, and walked past the doorway she was hiding in, breaking his neck with ease. As she dropped him to the ground, the second intruder Rounded the corner and started coming up the stairs. Again, as planned. Two quick shots to the chest.

Now the game was on. Surprise no longer on her side, with the sound of two gunshots. Glass was heard shattering, In the direction of Tom's room. Sasha moved with her gun pointed forward, as she peered into the room. No sign of anyone. With a quick glance behind her, she stepped in as more footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, in a hurry. *shit* she said to herself. Just as she was about to confront the intruder on the stairs, she was grabbed from behind the gun knocked from her hand.

The man that grabbed Sasha, was easily twice her size, but with finely tuned self defence skills she easily maneuvered her way out of his grasp. He had a knife, tucked into his side belt, and she grabbed it, in one fluid motion slitting the mans neck. Just as he grabbed his throat and fell to the floor, a gunshot rang out. Sasha froze, as a familiar feeling of pain and adrenaline surged through her body, stemming from a single point In her torso. In an instant she threw herself to the floor, In the direction of her discarded gun. Grabbing it with one hand, turning onto her back, then firing 4 shots in the direction the gunshot was heard. She stayed like that, gun up, laying on her back, until a loud thud was heard. It was only then, when she relaxed back down to the floor, that the realization of what happened started to sink in. Sasha moved her free hand to her abdomen and right away felt the warm, sticky liquid that was seeping out "this is just great" she groaned rolling over. Pushing herself up to her feet, gun trained ahead, while the other hand stayed pressed against her wound. She leaned against the wall for a moment, both catching her breath and listening for more intruders. Confident the immediate threat was over Sasha, made her way back to Sam's room and opened the closet doors. "You guys okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah" they both said crying, as they stood up and hugged Sasha.

Sasha winced and couldn't hold back a gasp, as pain shot through her body.

"What happened?" Ashley said pulling back right away, while Sam still clung to Sasha. Her wound or blood couldn't be seen as It was almost pitch black, only a little light from the street lamps filtering into the house.

"It's okay. It's just a scratch" she gasped, trying to catch her breath "We have to get out of the house. I need you to take your brothers hand, and stay behind me"

Ashley nodded, reaching for Sam's hand but he pulled it away "no!" He screamed, refusing to let go of Sasha.

Sasha sighed. She had managed countless situations, just like this. Often times in more dire circumstances . But doing it with two, understandably emotional and scared children, was new territory. "Sam" she said softly "please kiddo, it's just until we get downstairs. Then I won't leave your side, I promise"

"Okay" he mumbled as tears streamed down his face. Ashley once again, took his hand and they both followed Sasha downstairs. As soon as they reached the bottom step, the front door swung open. Sasha turned and was about to fire but held back. "Azima" she sighed, leaning back against the wall for support. "Thank god".

"What the hell happ..." she trailed off as Ashley flipped on the lights. "Oh my god" she whispered seeing her friends blood soaked shirt and hand. Azima ran to Sasha's side, taking the gun "is there anyone else?" As she took off her sweater, bunched it up in a ball and pressed it against Sasha's stomach.

"No. I don't think so" she gasped, as azima pressed the makeshift tourniquet against her wound.

By this time, Sam and Ashley were realizing the sight in front of them. Ashley immediately started crying and Sam once again clung to Sasha's side.

"It's okay guys" Azima said confidently "We are going to get Sasha, to the hospital but I'm going to need your help, Okay?" She said In a Warm, but commanding tone. "Ashley, I need you grab a few dish cloths from the kitchen"

Ashley looked shell shocked for a moment, but Azima basically pushed her towards the kitchen, and she did as asked.

"As for you Sam" Azima said while throwing Sasha's arm over shoulder "you're going to help me get her out to the car" she didn't wait for an answer, just started moving. Ashley met them at the front door, dish cloths in hand. Azima made easy work of getting Sasha to the car, and once all four were in, sped off to the base medical facility.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tom hated the slow, rhythmic beeping. It was all he heard for the last four days. Even when he wasn't sitting at Sasha's side, he heard it. The past four days had consisted of a juggling act, between the hospital and being there for his kids. Leaving for the hospital once Sam and Ashley, had gone to bed, then making sure he was back in the morning to have breakfast and spend a few hours with them before going back to the hospital. Then back to Kara and Danny's for dinner. Tom wasn't sure he'd ever be able to thank the Green's enough, for everything they had done. And he certainly didn't know how he'd manage if Sam and Ashley weren't staying with them.

"So I took Sam and Ash, to school today. Hopefully getting back into a routine will be good for them" he said to Sasha's sleeping body. It had been the same routine for, four days. He talked, and she laid there. Lifeless, with the exception of the slow and steady heart rate monitor. "Although Kara, might miss her built in babysitter during the day" he said smiling a little.

"I miss you so much sweetheart. I'd give anything to see your beautiful eyes. Hear your voice. Your laugh" he whispered, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand. "I need you to wake up". Tom stared at her for a few minutes, before letting out a gentle sigh, and resting his head down on the bed, next to where he was holding Sasha's, hand. His eyes easily closed, as the most sleep he'd had in the last few days was sitting in a chair, in this exact position.

He woke up, what seemed like a few hours later, feeling a soft squeeze on his hand. He was about to drift back off to sleep, when it suddenly hit him. "Sasha!" He said lifting his head "sweetheart, can you hear me"

"Hmmm, hi" she whispered with a horse voice, squinting her eyes open just a bit.

"Hi" Tom smiled, squeezing her hand "you're awake" he mumbled, more to himself.

"Mmhmm" Sasha nodded, trying to open her eyes a little more as they adjusted to the light. "How could I not be, listening to your snoring"

Tom laughed and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I can't even say I'm sorry" he smiled "I love you so much"

Sasha gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand "I love you too" she said reaching her hand for his face "how long have I been here?"

"Four days" he whispered, kissing the inside of her wrist before placing his hand over hers. "Four very long days"

"That explains the heavy stubble" she smiled, caressing his cheek gently. "Are Sam and Ashley Okay?" She asked lowering her hand, not having the strength to hold it up.

"Yeah, they are just fine. Thanks to you. How much do you remember?"

"It's all blurry after Azima, showed up" she said trying to think about it. "She and James were supposed to check out a property a couple hours away. We thought it might be where these guys were hiding"

Tom nodded. "When Azima got your message, she sent James, with a small team to hit the property. They captured 20 and killed 10. Including Ruskov's son. There were enough explosives to level a few city blocks, and guns to arm a small country" he said kissing her hand.

"And they wanted you first?"

"Yeah" he sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm so sorry Sasha. I shouldn't have gone to St. Louis"

"Tom. Don't. This is not your fault. We don't know things would have turned out any better if you had been there" she whispered "your kids are safe, and I'll be okay".

"I know" Tom mumbled, looking into her eyes "I thought I was going to lose you"

Sasha squeezed Tom's hands, pulling on them a little. "You can't get rid of me that easy" she smirked "I love you, and I'm not going anywhere"

"I never want to get rid of you" he smiled leaning down to kiss Sasha. A few moments later, the sound of a throat being cleared, interrupted them. Tom knew who it was, without looking. "Nurse ratchet" he mumbled against Sasha's lips before sitting up straight.

"I see Ms. Cooper has decided to join us" the small, but bulky nurse said walking into Sasha's room. "Admiral, I clearly remember giving you very specific instructions that you were to alert someone the moment she woke up"

Tom looked at her and feigned innocence. "She's awake?" he said turning to look as Sasha "oh my god. When did that happen?"

The nurse gave him a cross look before checking Sasha's vitals "how are you feeling?"

"Tired. Sore. Very sore actually" she sighed, moving one hand to her stomach.

"Yes, well that's to be expected. I'll set up a morphine drip for you" she said lifting the sheet to check Sasha's bandage.

"When can I get out of here?"

The nurse chuckled and shook her head "not for a few days at least. I hope you are not going to be as difficult as he is" she said looking at Sasha but nodded towards Tom.

"Between the two of us, he's usually the more level headed one" she said squeezing Tom's hand , and wincing as the nurse changed her bandage.

"Sorry" she said softly. "It's important we keep this clean. Infection can add serious complications. I'll come back in an hour to check on you. If you need anything at all, just press this button" she said resting the call button on the side of Sasha's bed. "She needs to rest" the nurse said with a finger pointed at Tom.

"Yes, Yes. I understand" he mumbled as she walked out.

Sasha smiled softly as her eyes got heavy "I see you've been making friends"

"You know me" he smiled "I handle situations out of my control, so well"

"Hmmm, a real sheep following the heard" she mumbled.

Tom smiled and watched as she closed her eyes. "Sleep sweetheart" he whispered placing a kiss on her forehead. Tom waited until she was asleep before resting his head on the bed once again. For the first time in 4 days he felt like he could breathe. Like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. He gently kisses her hand once more before closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep.

It was Azima that carefully woke him up a few hours later, to take over while he left to get his kids and spend the evening with them, before coming back.

"Sir" she said softly, shaking his shoulder

Tom opened his eyes, and looked up to azima, a small smile on his face "she's awake"

Azima looked at him sideways, as she looked at Sasha then back to Tom.

"Not right now, but earlier. She's back" he said working the kinks out of his neck.

"I never doubted she would be" Azima smiled. "When she wakes up, I'll tell her you've gone to pick up Sam and Ashley from school"

"Thank you" he nodded standing up. "I know they are going to want to see her. I'll call you after dinner, to see if she's up for it"

Azima nodded and took over the chair next to Sasha's bed. She had only been there about 30 minutes, when Sasha woke up. "Welcome back" Azima smiled.

Sasha looked a little surprised, not seeing Tom, but smiled a little to her friend "it's good to be back" she said trying to reach for a cup of water but groaned in pain.

"Tom had to go pick up his kids from school. He'll be back after dinner though". Azima said handing her the cup.

"Thank you" she whispered taking a drink, before relaxing her head back. "I can't believe I let myself get shot" she mumbled.

Azima laughed a little "I don't think you had much say in the matter"

"I guess not" she sighed "and thank you for getting there so quick"

"It was my pleasure to rescue you, for once" she smirked.

Sasha raised her eye brow giving azima, a sideways look "rescue is a strong word. I had the situation perfectly under control"

"Yeah. Sure. The blood in my car would suggest otherwise. Which you'll be getting the cleaning bill for, by the way"

"Figured as much" she smiled "but honestly. Thank you. I'd probably be dead if you hadn't shown up when you did"

"I'm just glad we got you here In time. You lost a lot of blood. Doctors weren't sure you were going to make it" azima said softly.

"I wasn't so sure either" Sasha mumbled "How has Tom, been?"

"A walking land mine" azima said bluntly "yelling at everyone and anyone that doesn't agree with him. He's spent every night here. Only leaves to check on his kids, then is right back here. The kids are staying with Danny and Kara, they were pretty upset" she said softly "especially Sam. I had to pry him off of you when we got here"

Sasha sighed running a hand over her face "they never should have had to go through that"

Azima nodded "but you saved their lives. Once they see you up and on your feet, I think they'll be just fine"

"Yeah" Sasha mumbled looking away.

Azima bit her lip then grabbed her friends hand. "Are you going to be okay? And I don't mean physically"

Sasha turned her head back to Azima and thought about it for a second "I've never been scared before" she whispered "in any situation. I've never been afraid of what I was up against or even dying. But that night...I was terrified" she said as tears started to pool at the rim of her eyes.

"That's not a bad thing Sasha. It means you care, that you love them. That you would give your life if needed" Azima smiled "perhaps, in the past, you didn't have anything or anyone to be scared for. But it's not me you should be telling this too"

Sasha shook her head as she wiped her eyes "I can't tell Tom. He's torn up about this as it is. I could see the pain all over his face"

"Okay" azima nodded, knowing better then to pick an argument right now. "Speaking of the most unpopular man in the hospital" she said trying to change the subject and lighten the mood "he wanted me to ask you if he should bring Sam and Ashley, by"

"Do you think they'll be okay with that?"

Azima laughed a little "no I don't. They will be more then okay. Anytime I've seen them the last four days, they ask me about you, every 10 minutes.

Sasha smiled a little "okay then. As long as they are okay with it" she said softly. "So Tom has been an absolute bear, has he?"

"More like a nightmare" she laughed "if his last name wasn't Chandler, I'm sure he would have been banned from the hospital. That man loves you with every fibre of his being"

Sasha smiled, taking another sip of water "I feel the same way about him"

Tom stood outside Sam and Ashley's school as kids flooded out from the doors. "Dad!" Sam said excited "you're here"

"I told you I would be" Tom, smiled hugging his son. "How was your day?"

"Okay" he shrugged "boring"

Tom laughed a little. Some things were getting back to normal. "Where's your sister?"

"Getting make up work from her teacher" he said rolling his eyes.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea for you" Tom said scanning the crowd of kids for Ashley.

Sam, just scrunched his face as Ashley walked up to them "hi dad. Sorry I'm late"

"It's okay" he said putting an arm around each of them as they walked towards the Green household. "I have a surprise for both of you"

"We can go see Sasha?" Ashley asked, almost right away.

"Good guess" Tom smiled.

"Shes awake?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I talked to her for a little bit this afternoon. She's still pretty tired, and we won't be able to stay long, but after dinner I think we should go say hi"

"Why don't we bring dinner to her. Maybe she's hungry and wants to eat too. Then we can have dinner together" Ashley said looking up at her father.

"That's...a very good idea. When did you get so smart" he smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Tom wants to know, if you would like him and the kids to bring you dinner?" Azima asked Sasha, while reading her text message.

Sasha smiled a little and nodded "That would be great. Just some soup for me though. Apparently I have to stay of solids for a couple days"

"So glad it was you that got shot, and not me" she mumbled with a smile as she sent Tom a response.

Sasha rolled her eyes "my pleasure".

Azima set her phone down and looked to Sasha "there was something else I wanted to talk to you about" she said cautiously. "James has been asking to see you. I haven't let him, and he never stops by when Tom, is here. I've also heard a rumour that he's going to be offered a full time position. Apparently he impressed someone, and they want to keep him around"

"Not if I have anything to do with it" Sasha sighed "Is he here now?"

"In the waiting area" azima nodded.

"Can you send him in please. I need to put an end to his once and for all"

"You sure you're feeling up to It?" Azima asked getting up and walking to the door.

"No. I don't feel like much of anything right now, but I don't want this hanging over my head"

"Okay, I'll be just outside if you need me" she said before leaving to get James.

A few minutes later he walked into Sasha's room and smiled when he saw her "Sasha. Thank god you're alright. I was so worried"

"Thank you" she nodded "and thank you for everything you did. Honestly. I don't think we could of done it without you".

"I'm just happy, it all worked out" he said walking to her bedside "I've actually been offered a position here. Looks like we'll be working together for the foreseeable future"

"I heard" she nodded "and I want you to turn it down"

He looked at her with confusion across his face "Why on earth would I do that. We make a great team Sasha. Just think of all the good we could do. Together"

"I already have a team, and that's not really the point." Sasha, paused before carrying on. "There is no, us. No together. And I don't think you fully understand that. I don't want to constantly second guess your motives or question my judgement"

"Is it really so bad, that I care about you. That I have feelings for you" he said exasperated.

"Yes!" She yelled, causing her to wince in pain and grab her side. "I don't have feelings for you. I don't love you, and I never will." She said taking a deep breath "I meant what I said, I am truly grateful for your help, and I'm happy your getting a clean slate and fresh Start, but it can't be here and it certainly won't be with me"

"I see" he whispered, nodding a little. He could see she was in pain. Both physically and emotionally. The last thing she needed was for him to pile it on. Hell, he'd already contributed his fair share. "In that case, I suppose this is goodbye, isn't it"

"Yes. It is" Sasha nodded "take care of yourself James. I mean that"

"You too, Sasha" he said with a sad smile "maybe I'll see you around, someday" before exiting.

Azima walked back in and saw Sasha holding her side "you okay"

"Yeah, I think" she mumbled pumping her morphine Button, even though she knew it would only deliver the maximum allowable dose. It still felt good "can you wake me up before Tom gets here?"

"No problem" she nodded softly, pulling the blanket up for Sasha, who quickly dozed off.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sasha was up and waiting for Tom and the kids. She was sitting up against the bed, in a lose T-shirt that all the wires could still navigate, and a pair of shorts under the blankets. The pain in her abdomen had slowly gone down, throughout the course of the day, although she attributed that to the strong painkillers. She had been awake for all of 10 hours and was already going a little stir crazy. The nurse had warned her to keep visits quick and quiet, but in truth she was very much looking forward to two hyper kids. Sasha, had sent Azima home after helping her get changed. Constant babysitting was not needed anymore. A conversation she was sure, her and Tom, would be having shortly. As if on que, Sam and Ashley, walked through the door, followed closely by Tom.

"Sasha!" They both yelled, almost running to the bed.

"Hey kiddos" she smiled holding a hand out for each of them. "I missed you guys"

"I missed you more" Ashley said quickly.

"No! I did!" Sam protested.

"Okay, Okay" Tom, said calmly. "Everyone missed everyone equally"

Sasha smiled, as Sam climbed up on the bed, and cuddled against her, thankfully on the non injured side.

"Sam" Tom said sternly.

"It's okay" Sasha added quickly, kissing the top of Sam's head as Ashley sat up next to her on the other side. Sasha looked to Tom, giving him a reassuring nod. "How have you two been?"

"Okay" Ashley said softly "we went to school today, so now I have lots of homework to catch up on" she sighed.

"I'm sure you'll be up to speed in no time" Sasha smiled, brushing a piece of hair from Ashley's face. "And what about you" she said ruffling Sam's hair.

"Ummmm I don't have any homework" he mumbled.

"Really!" Sasha smiled "You both missed the same amount of school, and your sister has homework while you don't" Sasha said with a raised eye brow.

Sam bit his lip, a small smile across his face "maybe a little"

"Hmmm, that's what I thought" she said tickling him a little.

Tom watched as the three talked and giggled. He could stand in this spot, all day and watch what was in front of him. He knew, then and there that this was home. Anywhere his two kids and Sasha were, would always be home. In hind sight, it had only been a few months into their relationship, but what was time, or lack of when the entire world was recovering. If anything, it taught him not to waste it. Not to worry about what was normal, or more to point, what had been normal in the past. This was new territory for everyone. For him. For Sasha. For his kids. With so much uncertainty surrounding them, the one thing he was sure of, was that he had everything he needed, and wanted, everything he lived for, wrapped up in three people.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sasha whispered, while Sam and Ashley talked across her.

Tom smiled, and walked over giving her a gentle kiss "just thinking how lucky I am" he whispered against her lips.

Usually, such an action drew some playful, eye rolls from Ashley, and "ewww's" from Sam. But this time they just looked at each other and giggled.

Sasha smiled returning the kiss before pulling away "you desperately need to shave" she chuckled.

Tom laughed, running his hand over his cheek and chin "don't like it?"

"It tickles" she smiled, as Sam took the heart rate monitor off her finger and put it on his own.

"That's not always a bad thing" he smirked, as Sasha glared at him before turning her attention to the Monitor.

"Look at that kiddo. Almost a perfect heart rate"

Sam smiled a slipped it back on her finger, then looked for Sasha's numbers. "Yours is lower then mine"

"Yes, well I've been laying in bed for a couple days, and my body is still trying to recuperate" she said softly "I'll be back up, competing with you in no time"

Sam nodded wrapping his arms around Sasha's, resting his head on her shoulder "Do you promise you're okay?"

Sasha's heart broke for the little boy. His sister too. Tom had told her how their mother had died, and Sasha, hated that she had scared them in much the same way. "I promise" Sasha nodded "I mean, it'll be a while before I can kick the soccer ball around with you, but I'm sure by the time I'm better I'll be kicking your butt at X-box"

This drew a genuine laugh and smile from Sam "you're funny"

"I'm just saying. Be prepared" she said kissing the top of his head before looking to the bag Tom had set down on the table "I seem to remember being promised dinner?"

Tom smiled and pulled out a few containers before wheeling the table next to her bed "I picked out chicken noodle soup" Ashley said proudly "mom always gave it to us when we weren't feeling well"

Sasha smiled and took the small container from Tom and had a small spoonful "it's a wonderful choice, thank you Ashley"

"I wanted to get a burger and fries, but dad said that would be rude to eat In front of you" Sam said a little disappointed. "So we all got soup"

"You guys certainly didn't have to do that, but it's very thoughtful" She said looking at Tom. As tired as she was, he looked it even more. She could tell the last few days had taken their toll on him, and if she had to guess, he probably hadn't slept more then a few hours. She took a couple more spoonfuls of soup before setting the bowl down on the bedside table. "Can you two do me a big favour?" Sasha said looking between both Sam and Ashley. They both nodded enthusiastically.

"Can you make sure your dad stays home and gets some sleep tonight?" Sasha said softly "even if you have to sleep in top of him" she smiled.

Sam smiled and nodded as did Ashley, it was Tom, that protested "I'm coming back here after I take them home" he said, as if it was as common as having a cup of coffee at breakfast.

"Noooo" Sasha dragged out "you are going to stay with your kids. Get a full nights sleep. Shower, definitely shave, and I will be waiting here for you In the morning, after you drop them off at school"

Both Sam and Ashley had smiles on their face, they were trying to hide. Rarely did anyone correct their father, and between the two of them, couldn't remember anyone actually giving him orders. It was always the other way around.

Tom was about to protest when Sasha, held a finger to his lips "or I'll just have to tell your favourite nurse that I can't rest". In truth she wanted nothing more then for Tom to lay down and wrap his arms around her. But she was worried. He he carried burdens from the past, and he would carry this if she allowed it. Sasha had to set boundaries. Permitters. For his own well being. She knew this would be difficult for her. Emotionally. Mentally. Physically. Having been here before. She needed him to be strong for her. So if sending him away for the night accomplished that, then it was well worth it.

He sighed, gently placing his hand over hers as he kissed the inside of her wrist. "Okay" he conceded. "But as soon as these two are at school, I'm right back here"

"I should hope so" she smiled, letting out a yawn.

"Okay guys. Sasha, needs to rest, and you have school tomorrow. I'll bring you back tomorrow night" Tom said throwing the empty containers out.

Ashley sighed and nodded giving Sasha a gentle hug "I'm glad you're okay" she whispered.

"Me too" Sasha smiled wrapping her arm around the young girl. "I'm just glad you two are safe and sound. Just remember to take care of your dad for me, Okay?"

"We will" Ashley smiled slipping off the bed as Sam threw his arms around Sasha's neck "Can I stay here with you?"

Sasha laughed a little and shook her head "as lovely as that sounds, no. You need to get your rest for school tomorrow. Then you can tell me all about your day tomorrow night, alright" she said kissing his forehead.

Sam sighed thinking for a moment before nodding. "Okay. But you promise you'll be here tomorrow?"

"Yes" Sasha smiled "unfortunately for me, I'm confined to this bed for another day or two"

"Good" Sam nodded, hugging her again before Tom lifted him off the bed and set him down "Can you two wait for me outside please?"

They both nodded, said goodnight to Sasha then left.

"I don't like leaving you here alone, all night" Tom said softly, sitting at her side. It had been the closest he'd been able to get all night "and I don't like that my kids monopolize prime seating" he smirked.

Sasha smiled, slipping her hand behind his neck, pulling Tom down for a kiss. She certainly didn't have the strength to sit up, but he came, willingly. She kissed him deeply and passionately, before pulling back to place small kisses on his lips "I'll rest better, knowing you're taking care of yourself" she smiled "as for your kids stealing your space. Well, first come first serve" she whispered, kissing him again.

Tom smiled, returning the kiss "I love you" he whispered running his fingers along her cheek.

"I love you too" Sasha smiled, staring into his eyes "I'm going to be okay. We're going to be okay" she said confidently.

Tom nodded, and kissed her again before standing up "would you like me to bring you some breakfast tomorrow?"

"I'd love that. Maybe some yogurt and fruit" she said squeezing his hand "and don't forget the shave, or no kisses for you. My cheeks are getting chafed" she smiled.

Tom smiled, shaking his head. "Yes mam" he nodded before leaving.

Sasha watched him leave, smiling as she heard Sam and Ashley, argue over who was going to sit in the front passenger seat. She had spent all her life, basically avoiding this very scenario. She had convinced herself that distractions at home, led to distractions at work. And in her line of work, those were ill afforded. The last couple months had gone by quickly, and she found herself loving Tom and his kids more and more each day. It was now at the point, where it was very difficult to picture a life without them. Sasha sighed softly, a small smile across her face, as she drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hey" Sasha whispered, walking up behind Tom, who was sitting at his computer, catching up on work. "It's Saturday" she said resting one hand on his shoulder, while the other slid around to the front of his chest.

Tom smiled a little, leaning back into her touch "I thought you were sleeping"

"I was, but then you left" she said kissing the top of his head.

Tom spun his chair, and carefully pulled her into his lap. Sasha, had only been released from the hospital two weeks ago. "Sorry sweetheart" he smiled, giving her a gentle kiss "but I really need to get ready for our weapons testing next week"

"Okay" Sasha nodded, running her fingers through his hair "I'm going to see what your kids are up too. It's oddly quiet in the house"

Tom laughed a little, resting his chin on her shoulder "that's usually never a good thing" as he trailed his fingers across her abdomen. A habit he picked up from the first night she was released from the hospital. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good" Sasha smiled cupping his cheeks with her hands "stiff, of course cause it's the morning. Once I get moving the pain will die down"

Tom gave her a skeptical look "you're in pain?"

"Tom" Sasha whispered, giving him a kiss "I'm fine. Last night was amazing, and I promise I'm no worse for wear. I love you" she said giving him another kiss.

"Okay" he mumbled, returning the kiss. He easily could have carried her straight back to bed, but quickly reminded himself of the hours of work in front of him. "I love you too" he smiled, reluctantly pulling away from her lips.

Sasha smiled and stood up "don't work too hard" she said before exiting the small room he had made into his home office. She went downstairs, after seeing both Sam, and Ashley's, rooms were empty. Much to her surprise, she didn't find them in the living room, as was customary on a Saturday morning. Instead, they were both in the kitchen, quietly eating. "Morning guys" Sasha said pouring herself a cup of coffee, from the pot that Tom, had already brewed.

"Morning" They both mumbled.

Sasha looked between the two of them. "Okay, what's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Nothing" Ashley whispered, staring down at her bowl of cereal.

"Come on guys, something has upset you. Maybe I can help?" She offered.

"No! No one can help" she said getting up from the table and storming off to her room. She hadn't yelled, but it certainly wasn't the mumbled tone from a second ago.

Sasha watched in shock, at the small outburst. She waited until Ashley had gone, before sitting next to Sam. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

Sam sighed and looked up from his cereal "Today is Mom's, birthday" he whispered "we usually do something special, but dad forgot"

Sasha bit her lip. She wasn't sure if Tom had indeed forgot, but she wouldn't let Sam know that. "He didn't forget" Sasha said putting her hand on his back. "He has a lot of work to do today, but he didn't forget. Did you have something in mind, what you'd like to do?"

"I don't know" he shrugged.

"Okay" Sasha sighed softly. "Why don't we go talk to your sister. Maybe the two of you can come up with something, and I'll help if you want, until your dad is available"

The two of them went to Ashley's room, Sam jumped up on the bed, while Sasha took a seat at the side of it. "Ash" Sam said softly "Sasha said she would help us, until dad was free"

Ashley looked up at her brother, then Sasha. "Really?"

"Mmhmm" she nodded "you two, just have to decide what you'd like to do"

"I'm not really sure. Last year we couldn't do much because we were in Greece".

Sasha nodded, trying to think. She was at a disadvantage. The extent of her knowledge regarding their Mother, was that she had raised two amazing children, mostly on her own. Sasha couldn't imagine the strength it took to do that, while your husband was gone for months on end.

"What were some of her favourite things to do?"

"Read. Write. She always wrote us notes for our lunches. And made us write letters to dad, even though we could video call him" Sam said

"And garden" Ashley added "she had a big garden in our back yard"

"Well I have an idea then" Sasha smiled. "Get dressed and I'll tell your dad we're going out for Bit"

Sam nodded and went to his room, while Sasha stood in the doorway of Tom's office "the kids and I are going out for a couple hour's. Think you'll be free when we get back?"

Tom looked up, his eyes narrowing "Sasha, you're supposed to be resting" he said softly.

"Don't worry, we aren't going far and we're just buying a few things. Nothing strenuous" she smiled.

Tom sighed and got up walking over to her "where are you going" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just to pick up a few things. I just need you to be free, when we get back. Okay?" Sasha didn't like not telling him, but she knew if he could get a few solid hours of work in, that he would be less stressed out, and hopefully be able to enjoy time with his kids later that night. If she could take one thing off his plate, that in the end allowed him to enjoy the moment more, then it was well worth it.

"Okay" Tom nodded, giving her a quick kiss. "Love you"

"I know" she smiled returning the kiss "I'll see you in a bit"

Sasha, Ashley, and Sam, got home about four hours later. Sam and Ashley carried the lighter items to the back of the house, but Sasha would need Tom, for the heavier ones as she was still in no condition to lift.

She smiled softly, finding Tom, in the exact place she left him. He was a lot like her when it came to getting a job done. "Tom" she said softly. He hadn't even known she was standing there.

Tom, jumped as he looked up then looked at the clock, then back to Sasha. He hadn't even realized it was well into the afternoon. "Did you just get home?"

"Fifteen minutes ago" she smiled "Come downstairs with me" she said nodding out the door.

"I just have a little more to do" he said looking back to his laptop.

Sasha sighed and shook her head, walking over to his desk, gently closing his computer shut. "Your kids are waiting. You can finish this tomorrow" she said in a gentle, yet commanding tone.

Tom looked up into her piercing blue eyes. She knew exactly what went into weapons testing drills. Which meant, if she was telling him work could wait, he knew it had to be important. "Okay. You win" he said stretching as he stood up.

Sasha smiled and took his hand, leading him downstairs to the porch at the back of his house. Outside his two kids were organizing everything they bought earlier. "They were very upset this morning" she said squeezing his hand. "They thought you forgot Darien's, birthday.

Tom, started to say something, but Sasha, cut him off. "Which I assured them you didn't" she smiled. "Anyway, I left a few things in your truck I couldn't lift, and I think they would love your help"

Tom looked out towards his kids, then back at Sasha "I...thank you" he whispered.

"You're welcome" she said kissing his cheek. "You better hurry up before they dig up your back yard" She said walking back into the house.

"Wait, you're not joining us?"

Sasha shook her head "No, this is for the three of you. Besides, you may have been right, about taking it easy. I'm exhausted. I'm gonna lay down for a bit"

"Okay" he said smiling a little "I'll come check on you in bit"

Sasha smiled and nodded. She made herself a cup of tea, watching Tom, and his kids through the kitchen window, before going to the living room and curling up on the couch. It was only a few minutes into her book when she drifted off to sleep.

"Dad!" Sam yelled as Tom, walked towards them "Dad, we are going to make a little garden. For mom. We found her favourite flowers. The ones she always planted at our d home" he said pointing to them.

Tom observed the flowers in front of him and smiled. "And where are we going to plant these?"

"In the garden basket we got. It's in your truck" Ashley said pulling out three small containers. "Here" she said handing him a container "we can each write a letter to mom. Then seal it in these containers, and burry it underneath the garden"

"You two came up with this all on your own?" He asked, a little overwhelmed. If he thought about it, they'd never really had a proper farewell. A funeral seemed pointless as there was no body. And in the beginning, it was just too difficult to talk about. Then as time went on, and he burried the guilt and pain so deep he almost forgot his kids were silently going through the same pain.

"Ummmm, well not entirely" Ashley said looking at Sam then back to her father. "Sasha helped. A lot"

Tom smiled and kisses both of their heads "Well I think this is wonderful idea. I'll go get that box". He returned a few minutes later carrying a nice wooden box that was about 5ft long by 3ft wide and about 2ft deep. "Okay, where do you two want this?"

"Well It has to have lots of light" Ashley said looking around "but not too much. How about to the left of the tree"

Tom nodded and set it down. They spent the next few hours writing their letters, building the bedding, and planting the flowers. After it was all finished, all three were covered in dirt. "It's perfect" Tom smiled, standing with his arms around each child.

Ashley nodded, leaning into her father "now we have someplace we can talk to mom. Like with grandpa"

"Yeah" Tom whispered, holding back tears. He couldn't remember the last time he cried, and he could feel it starting to buildup. "She would be so proud of the two of you. Just like I am" he said hugging them.

"We're proud of you too, dad" Ashley said softly.

"And mom would have been" Sam added.

"Thank you" he smiled "what do you think. Should we get Sasha, and show her the finished product?"

"I'll get her" Sam smiled, running into the house.

"I thought I'd be sad" Ashley said, wrapping an arm around her dad "but I'm not. It's like...I don't know. Like we can finally say goodbye, but still have her close by"

"I couldn't have said it any better" he said looking down at his eldest. Tom, couldn't believe how mature she had become, in such a short amount of time. "It scares me how fast you're growing up"

"That's what kids do, dad" she smiled.

"Hmmm, it wasn't supposed to happen to you and your brother though"

Sam found Sasha, asleep on the couch and gently rocked her shoulder "Sasha" he whispered.

"Hey kiddo" she mumbled, opening her eyes. She was about to ask if they'd finished, but notice the amount of dirt he had on him and didn't need too. "Did you roll in the dirt, or use it for planting" she smiled, carefully pushing herself up.

"We had a dirt fight" he smiled. "Dad is way worse. Ashley and I ganged up on him"

Sasha held back a little laugh and shook her head "where are they?"

"Outside. I came to get you. To show you what we made" he said taking her hand.

"Alright, lets go see" she smiled, grabbing the blanket as he led her outside. Sasha wrapped it around herself as they walked to the corner of the backyard. "Wow. You three did an amazing job" she smiled.

"Thank you" Ashley smiled "it was a really good idea"

"That was all you guys. I just helped along the way" Sasha smiled "do you feel a little better now?" She asked looking down at Sam, then across at Ashley.

"A lot" Sam smiled, giving her a hug.

"Good. And thank you for getting the blanket covered In dirt as well" she smiled, ruffling Sams hair "I think all of you need to get cleaned up" she said looking over at Tom.

"That we definitely do" Tom smiled "Come on guys. Go get cleaned up before dinner"

Both kids nodded, and headed for the house as Tom and Sasha walked slowly behind them. "I don't think I could ever thank you enough" Tom whispered, placing his hand on her back.

"You don't have too" she whispered, leaning into him. "It was important to them. To you. So it's important to me. Not too many people were able to properly say goodbye, or even get closure. Any small amount helps"

"It more then helped" he said kissing the side of her head. "I don't think I realized, just how much we needed that. So thank you"

"You're welcome" she said leaning over to kiss him gently. "Now go get cleaned up. You're filthy" she smiled.

"You have no idea" Tom smirked, giving her a quick kiss before heading upstairs.

Sasha smiled, shaking her head before making a quick dinner, while Tom and the kids got showered and cleaned up. After dinner they settled in for a movie, all four of them on the couch. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but neither Tom nor Sasha seemed to mind.

"This was a lot easier when they were smaller" Tom whispered, looking down at his two sleeping kids. He was looking for a way to get them to bed, without waking them.

"Let's just let them sleep down here" sasha, said grabbing two blankets, draping one over each of them.

"It seems like only yesterday I could pick both of them up at the same time" he said placing a kiss on each of their heads, before taking Sasha's, hand and leading her upstairs. "Listening to Ashley, today. It hit me how fast they grew up"

"But they grew up to be wonderful" she smiled, squeezing his hand. "And I'm sure you don't miss the sleepless nights, diaper changes and temper tantrums" Sasha chuckled as they walked into his room, and she grabbed one of his T-shirts for bed. Her favourite sleeping attire.

Tom laughed and nodded falling down on his bed, while he watched her change "I don't know. I could do it again"

Sasha was In the middle of taking her jeans off, when she stopped with one leg half out and almost fell over as she stared at him "could what?"

"Go through all that again. As exhausting as it was, it was the most rewarding thing I've ever done in my like. More then any medal or bar on my uniform" he said sincerely "I'd do it again"

"Theoretically or literally?" Sasha asked, managing to pull her jeans off, then slid Tom's t-shirt over her arms.

Tom shrugged, holding her gaze "I don't know. Just a thought".

Sasha nodded, but didn't say anything as she went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. By the time she came back out, Tom was changed and in bed. "Would you mind?" She asked handing him a small bottle of cream.

"Do I ever?" He smiled, pulling the sheets back for her.

Sasha smiled, but again said nothing as she laid down on her back, pulling the T-shirt up past her belly button. She watched, as Tom carefully applied the ointment. He was so tender and gentle, she could barely feel his fingers.

"What you said earlier" she whispered. "Do you want more kids?"

"It was never a plan, but it's not something I'm opposed to. If it was with you". He said placing a tender kiss, over the wound in Sasha's abdomen.

"I...Ive never really thought about it. I mean I didn't get married until just a few years ago. Then all hell broke lose right after. It never seemed it was In the cards for me. And I'm alright with that" she whispered, daring to look down at him. "Besides, you already have two adorable kids, and I have you"

Tom smiled a little as his eyes caught hers. "You most certainly do" he said kissing his way up Sasha's, abdomen. "Listen, I didn't mean to scare you" he said resting at her side, as he carefully pulled down the t-shirt she was wearing "It was just a thought. If it was something you wanted, In the future"

"Okay" she smiled a little "although I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves. I have a giant, ugly hole in my stomach, and I'm old"

Tom couldn't help but laugh. "Sweetheart, you're not old. You're still in your 30's. And secondly, nothing on you is ugly"

"Your opinion may be slightly biased, but thank you" she smiled, running her fingers through Tom's hair, before pulling him in for a kiss

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He smiled, against her lips.

Sasha nodded "Mmm all the time" she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder, and placed one hand on Tom's chest.

"Good" he smiled rubbing her back. Pulling back enough to catch her eyes with his "Ive been meaning to talk to you about something. Ask you actually" he paused, trying to collect his thoughts. "You've basically been living here, since you got out of the hospital. And I love it. The kids love it. We love you. The thought of not coming home to you, waking up with you, falling asleep with you...It's just not the same, when you're not here. When we're not together" he said softly "so I was hoping, you'd like to move In with me. With us. Officially"

Sasha stared at him, trying to think. But she couldn't. She couldn't think of one reason why she shouldn't, or couldn't. This was, without a doubt where she wanted to be every night. "Tom" she smiled, moving her hand from his chest to his cheek "I'd...I'd love to. I love being here with you. With your kids. There's no where else I want to be"

Tom let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, casing Sasha to laugh a little "did you really think I would say no?"

"No. I mean I don't know. I certainly didn't want you too" he smiled, kissing her gently "I'm very happy you said yes"

"Mmm me too" she mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck, attempting to pull Tom, on top of her.

Tom, returned the kiss, but let out a small laugh and pulled back. "No" he smiled "I let you seduce me with your temptations last night, but not tonight" he said tucking a piece of hair behind Sasha's ear "you've had a long day, and I think you were in more pain this morning, then you were letting on".

Sasha sighed with a small smile on her face "maybe, but it was worth it" she said, turning over to press her back against his chest.

"In the moment, Yes" Tom smiled, pulling the covers up before wrapping his arms securely around Sasha.

"I'll just have to try again tomorrow" she whispered, letting her eyes close as she snuggled into his warm body "goodnight Tom" she whispered.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Tom smiled, placing a kiss on her temple, as he rest his head down on the pillow, both of them drifting off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Nice choice" Sasha smirked, looking over Mike's shoulder. He had been so transfixed on the item in front of him, that he failed to hear Sasha, knocking on the door, calling his name and eventually walking into his office.

"Jesus!" Mike jumped, in shock "are you trying to kill me" as he quickly put the item back in his desk.

"I already saw it" she whispered, patting his shoulder as she sat against the edge of his desk, crossing her arms across her chest. "Things must be serious then?"

"Yes. I don't know" he mumbled, absently tidying up papers on his desk.

"I feel like they are. She feels the same way. I just don't see the point in dragging things out for posterity" he said matter of factly.

Sasha laughed a little "Mike, you don't have to explain to me. If you're happy, that's the important part. You deserve it. I'm happy for you. Both of you. I really like Anna"

Mike let out a little sigh and smiled "Thank you. That means a lot to me. To both of us. I know Anna really enjoys your friendship. And of course, you know I do" he smiled.

"Well, I know I'll always be second to Tom" Sasha teased "but you have become one of my closest friends. I'll have to thank him one day, for having me assigned to your ship". It had been a rocky start to their working relationship. At first she felt like they tolerated each other because of Tom. Because he trusted both of them, they decided to trust each other. But when he left, there was no longer that buffer. Sasha had never spent more then a couple days at sea. Although she was familiar with standard navy protocol, she no longer had Tom as her guide. Not only that, Tom had trusted her without question. If she made a suggestion or wanted to run an op, he never questioned her. With mike, she needed to justify every decision she made. Had to earn his trust.

It took some time, but they became good friends. Confidants. She could see why Tom and Mike were such good friends. They were both fiercely dedicated, loyal and honourable. In contrast to Tom's strict, rules first, only, and last demeanour, Mike wasn't afraid to bend the rules. They complimented each other perfectly. It wasn't hard to see why they had succeeded, how they saved the world. They had confided in each other. Things neither of them talked about, with anyone else. Mike had told her about his wife and kids, that even to this day he had hoped they were living out their life somewhere safe. Sasha had told him about her husband. About the last time she saw him, just before being dispatched to China. It was during these conversations they both discovered there was a lot of common ground between them. And the biggest part was Tom. While Sasha felt someone abandoned by him, when Tom left, Mike had felt similar. For 5 years they had worked side by side. Even when he took the CNO position, he was still present as a friend, colleague and mentor. Then he left. Everything had changed in less then a day, and oddly enough mike and Sasha had become good friends because of it.

"Oh I did that a long time ago" mike laughed. "But I don't think I've ever thanked you. I can't tell you how much I appreciated everything you did"

"You never needed to thank me" she smiled "but I feel the same way" Sasha said eyeing up the drawer "now, since I've already caught a glimpse, you might as well let me take a closer look" she smirked.

Mike, sighed and opened the drawer "you cant say anything. I'd like for it to be a surprise"

"Please, secrecy is my job" she said opening the small black box, to find a beautiful, yet simple diamond ring.

"Speaking of job, does Tom, know you're here. He seems to be under the impression you're supposed to be recovering still"

"He does now. And it's not an impression. It was doctors orders" Tom said standing in the doorway, eyeing his friend and girlfriend. "Although I have bigger questions at the moment"

Both Sasha and Mike looked up, and Sasha smiled a little. "Well this is awkward timing" Mike laughed.

"I suppose he was bound to find out" Sasha smiled "Mike is going to propose" she said handing the box back to mike, before standing up and walking over to Tom.

"I can see that. What are you going to say?" He asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Very funny" Sasha said smacking his arm "but I think it's a guaranteed yes" she turned back and looked at mike "it's a beautiful ring. She's going to love it"

"Thank you" he smiled "but I mean it. You two can't say anything"

"Not a word" Tom smiled, wrapping his arm around Sasha "I'll save my congratulations for when it's official. Just in case she smartens up"

"What a friend" mike mumbled, tossing a piece of crumpled up paper at Tom.

"Come on" Sasha smiled, pulling on Toms arm "Mike is stressed out enough. He doesn't need you adding to it"

"Yes. Leave me in peace" mike sighed as he watched his two friends leave.

"You should be happy for him" Sasha said as Tom, led her to his office.

"I am. It just seems a little soon" as he closed the door behind him. "They've only just met"

"He's happy. They love each other. She's a wonderful person. Who cares how long they've been dating" Sasha shrugged "you just need to be supportive of your friend" she said pressing a finger into his chest.

"I will be. And I am happy for him. I'm a little surprised, that's all" he said softly.

"Tom" Sasha said, looking into his eyes. "Just because they are ready for that step, doesn't mean we have to be" she said reassuringly "I don't want you to feel like I need that. Because I don't. I love you. I love our life, just the way it is right now"

Tom couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around Sasha's, back. "How do you always know exactly what I'm thinking. How to put me at ease?". It still amazed him, even now. It had been one of the reasons he was to drawn to her all those years ago, and a major reason he knew she was the only one, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Of course he wanted to marry her, but he didn't see the need to rush into it. They were both happy. His kids were happy. Right now, that's all he needed. And hearing Sasha, echoing his thoughts was everything he needed to hear.

"Hmmm, years of practise" she smiled, running her fingers through the short hair at the back of his neck.

"Thank you" he smiled.

"For what?"

"For being you" he said, leaning in and giving Sasha, a kiss "I don't know if I'm more excited to see you, or annoyed that you're not following doctors orders"

Sasha smiled, returning the kiss "it's been a month Tom" she whispered against his lips "I just came in to get caught up on some work, I can't do from home. Besides, I'm pretty sure...actually I'm positive, this morning's shower was also against doctors orders. Same as last night, and the night before. I didn't hear any objections then" she smirked.

"You must be mistaken" he smiled "that was physical therapy. A very important part of you, making a full recovery" he said kissing along Sasha's jaw, down to her neck.

"I see" she mumbled, closing her eyes letting out a soft sigh "in that case, I think I need more". As soon as his lips were in Sasha's reach, she attacked them with her own, backing them up against his desk.

"Sasha" Tom groaned, as her hips pressed towards him when the back of her legs hit his desk "I can't, I have a meeting in ten minutes" he mumbled trying to regain his composure.

"Hmmmm, Okay" she shrugged, pushing him back just enough to slip out between him and the desk.

Tom, watched her a little shocked, he hadn't expected her to give up so easily "just like that?"

Sasha, smirked a little and shrugged "you said it yourself. You only have ten minutes, and that's not long enough"

She was baiting him. He knew it, and he didn't care. He'd gladly fall for it any day of the week. Fifteen minutes later, she was helping to straighten out the bars and stars on his uniform. "Still annoyed I came in to work?" She smiled, giving him a once over to make sure he looked presentable.

Tom laughed, quickly combing his fingers through his hair "no, definitely not" he said giving her a quick kiss "call me when you're ready to leave, I'll come home with you"

"Okay" she smiled straightening out her own cloths "I love you"

"I love you too" Tom smiled grabbing his laptop and a few files before heading to the door "desk-work Only" he said pointing his finger at her before leaving.

"Yes, Dr. Chandler" Sasha mocked as he walked out.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Dad?" Ashley called out, as she walked into the house after school. She hadn't expected an answer, certainly hoped she didn't hear one. Both her father and Sasha were usually at work until dinner time. "I think we are all clear" she giggled then stopped in her tracks as she turned the corner into the kitchen.

"Clear for what exactly?" Sasha asked, trying to keep the smirk off her face. She quickly looked at Ashley, but kept eyes on the boy standing behind her.

"Not...Nothing. I mean we're ready to study. For a test. It's tomorrow, an important one" Ashley stuttered.

"Ah huh" Sasha nodded putting a few groceries in the fridge. Oh how she remembered being Ashley's age. She knew all the tricks in the book, having used most of them herself. "Who's your study partner?" She asked, closing the fridge and walked over to them.

"Eric" Ashley said quickly as the boy stepped from behind her and held his hand out to Sasha.

"Nice to meet you mam" he smiled.

Sasha shook his hand but cringed. Mam sounded old. Mam sounded like being on the ship. Mam sounded like one of the reasons she didn't want to be uniformed, navy personnel. "You too Eric" she said eyeing them both cautiously "I tell you what. You can have your study session" she said with a raised eyebrow "on two conditions"

"Of course, What are they?" Ashley almost spat out. Sasha probably could have said anything and the teen would have agreed.

"First of all, your door stays open"

Ashley fought back an eye roll but nodded "and the second?"

"Don't ever call me mam again" she said firmly but with a small smile as she looked at Eric.

"Yes ma... yes, of course. Thank you" he smiled

Sasha nodded and looked to Ashley "where's your brother?"

"He went to his friends down the street. They are playing soccer or football or something" she sighed, as if talking about her brother was a waste of important time. "I thought you told dad you were going out with azima tonight?" She asked casually.

"Plans changed" Sasha nodded. "Dinner will be at 6:30. Your dad is running a little late tonight". Though she suspected the teen had already knew that. This seemed, to be a well orchestrated plan. Tom was coming home late, Sam always came home with Ashley after school, then went to meet his friends. So the sudden stop at a friends house seemed to pre-mediated. The only hitch in the teens plan, was Azima, cancelling drinks after work, with Sasha.

"Okay" Ashley nodded, as she and Eric headed upstairs.

"I hope Tom's, in a good mood tonight" she mumbled to herself after the two kids were gone.

A couple hours later, Sasha was putting the finishing touches on dinner, when she heard Tom walk in the door. She had casually checked on Ashley, and her friend a couple times. Pretending to walk to the bedroom to change or grab something, just to remind them of her presence and that they should, actually be studying.

"Hi sweetheart" Tom smiled, wrapping his arms around Sasha's waist as he stood behind her.

"Hmmm, hi" she smiled setting her wine glass Down before turning In his arms, resting her hands on his shoulders. "How was your day?"

"Long, tedious. Much better now" he said giving her a kiss, as he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her against his body.

Sasha laughed a little, returning the kiss, snaking one hand around his neck, while she steadied herself with the other, firmly on his chest "agreed" she mumbled against his lips.

Tom smiled as he tilted his head, looking down at Sasha. "I'm going to get changed before dinner. Care to join me?"

Sasha bit her lip letting out a frustrated groan "I would...but we have a guest" she said taking Tom's hands in hers "or more specifically, Ashley has a guest"

"She has a friend over?" He said as more of a statement then question.

Sasha nodded "She's upstairs, studying with him"

"Him!" Tom questioned "you let her go upstairs with a boy?"

"Tom" She said keeping a firm grip on his hands "they are studying. I've checked on them a few times, and I told her she had to leave her door open". She decided to leave out the part, where Ashley was trying to sneak him into the house. Sasha could talk to her about that later. "Just...try to be understanding. Open. The more approachable you are, the less she'll want to hide" Sasha said softly.

Tom sighed as he looked at Sasha "Do you remember what "studying" meant at their age. I sure do, and it had nothing to do with books"

Sasha laughed a little and nodded "Yes, and I remember sneaking around behind my parents back, because they refused to let any guy come over. She's safe, here at home. With at least one set of eyes on them. As soon as this kid meets you, he's going to be too scared to even think about doing anything that could hurt Ashley"

"You think I'm scary?" Tom asked smiling a little.

"Me? No!" She scoffed. "I know you're a big soft teddy bear" Sasha smiled giving him a kiss "but he doesn't. So go say hi, be nice, and ask him if he wants to stay for dinner"

Tom sighed but nodded returning the kiss "I'm not a soft teddy bear" he mumbled heading towards the stairs.

"Getting a little soft around the edges" Sasha teased as she grabbed her wine glass "but I love you all the same"

"Gee Thanks" he mumbled going upstairs and knocking on Ashley's door as he walked in.

"Dad" Ashley yelped, jumping up from her chair. She and Eric had been sitting next to each other, but much to Tom's relief they did actually appear to be studying. Although closer together then he thought was necessary. "Dad, this is my friend. Eric" she said softly, as Eric stood up next to her.

"Nice to meet you Admiral" Eric said once again offering out his hand.

Unlike Sasha, Tom would make sure the boy used his formal title. "Eric" Tom nodded, shaking the boys hand firmly. He stood in front of the two as if he were standing in front of his crew on the deck. Tall, strong, shoulders back, chest forward. "What are you two studying for?"

"We have a Chemistry test tomorrow" Eric said politely "Ashley is top of our class, so she's really helping me out"

Ashley blushed as a little as Tom nodded. Flattery would not work on him. "Would you like to have dinner with us Eric?"

"Oh, I...I wouldn't want to impose sir".

"You wouldn't be" Ashley smiled. "Besides, Sasha made dinner, not my dad. Take advantage of it".

Tom looked at his daughter shaking his head. "First Sasha, now you. I'm getting beat up tonight. Eric, if you'd like to stay for dinner, you and Ashley should go let Sasha know" he said leaving to get changed, before anymore insults could be lobbed in his direction.

"I have to say, your step-mom is a lot easier then your dad" Eric whispered as they walked down the stairs.

"She's not my step-mom. Well not really. They aren't married or anything" Ashley corrected "but I'm definitely glad she's here. She talks Sense into my dad"

"Oh sorry. I just assumed" he shrugged as they walked into the kitchen.

"Good to see you're still in one piece" Sasha smiled as Sam, helped her set the table.

"Yes ma...I mean yes, thank you. Is there anything I can do to help. Admiral chandler asked if I'd stay for dinner".

Sasha laughed a little and looked to Sam. "Why don't you help him set the table, Ashley can you get drinks for you, your brother and Eric?" She said as she poured both her and Tom a glass of wine. She would certainly have to talk with him later, about dropping this Admiral nonsense. If the boy was going to be around more and more, she certainly didn't want it sounding like the navy base, in the house.

Ashley nodded as did Eric and Sam took over, commanding Eric around on what was needed and where to put it. Although Ashley was more like Tom, Sam had his moments. And at this exact one, he was a spitting image.

Tom walked in, and took his glass as Sasha handed it to him "was that so hard?" She whispered as they watched the three kids get everything ready.

"Yes. Awful. I'd take a minefield and a submarine any day of the week" he mumbled, taking a sip of wine.

"You cant compare your daughters...friends" she held off on using the term boyfriend. For starters she wasn't sure what exactly the relationship was, and she wanted ease Tom into this "to warfare. They are not the same thing"

"Well it feels the same" he said stubbornly.

Sasha laughed and rubbed his back "Come on, lets go have dinner"

Sasha was enjoying a cup of tea, on the porch outside when Tom walked out and stood beside her, beer in hand. "Eric get home Okay?"

"Yes, I chaperoned him and Ashley all the way to his house". Although things were slowly getting better and back to a new normal, it still wasn't safe. Especially at night. He may not like the idea of this boy spending time with his daughter, but Tom was certainly not going to let the kid walk home alone, after dark.

"You're a great dad, you know that" Sasha turned to face Tom, resting a hand on his cheek "those kids are lucky to have you"

Tom smiled a little and kissed the inside of her wrist, before taking her hand and pulling Sasha down to an oversized deck chair. "I'm just trying to do the best I can. For them. For you"

"We are all lucky to have you" she smiled, draping her legs across Tom's and wrapping her arm around his neck. "And I'm very proud of you, for being protective, but not overbearing tonight" she smiled kissing his cheek "even if you did interrogate the poor kid. As if he wasn't nervous enough"

"I did not interrogate him" Tom laughed "and I don't understand why I'm the scary one. I mean, I don't like to admit this" he whispered "but you can kick my butt, and just about any guys on base. So I think it's you, that he should be afraid of" he said taking a swig of beer.

"Where's a recorder when I need one" she laughed. "And you're right. I can kick your butt. You'd do well to remember that. But I do it with a smile. Makes people more unassuming" she smiled giving him a kiss.

"Hmmm I don't think that's true. I have a lot of assumptions going through my head right now" he smiled, against her lips.

"Tom!" Sasha scolded, smacking his chest gently "Do you only think of one thing?" She smirked.

"When I'm alone, with you. Looking as beautiful as you do. Your fingers running up and down my neck like that, and that devilish, yet sexy smile of yours. Absolutely" he said proudly.

Sasha blushed, and leaned in giving him a deep, loving kiss "I love you"

"I love you too" he mumbled, returning the kiss "and what you said earlier about being lucky to have me. We are all lucky to have each other, because I couldn't imagine my life without the three of you"

"Neither could I" she smiled, about to set her mug down and straddle Toms lap, when the patio door opened and Ashley walked out.

"Dad?" The young girl said softly.

"Ash" Tom smiled, looking over at his daughter "Everything okay?"

"Ummmm, Yeah" she mumbled, fiddling with her hands and starring down at her feet.

"You know what. I just remembered I have to send a few emails off" Sasha said extracting herself from the chair and Tom's arms. It was obvious that Ashley wanted to talk to her father, alone. "I'll see you upstairs" she said giving Tom a quick kiss and collecting his empty beer bottle before heading inside.

"You sure Everything is okay?" Tom smiled, patting the small empty space next to him.

Ashley nodded and smiled a little, walking over and sitting next to her dad "Yeah. I just wanted to say thank you. For not totally flipping out tonight"

"I can't take all the credit for that, and it wasn't easy" he sighed. "To be honest, I never imagined I would have to deal with this"

Ashley looked up at her dad "you can't be serious"

Tom laughed a little and nodded "I, always assumed I'd be out at sea. That your mom would tell me over a video call one night, and by the time I got home it would all be dealt with. Like she did with everything else"

Ashley smirked "that would have been easier".

"Hey!" Tom laughed, wrapping an arm around Ashley and tickling her "Come on, I didn't do too bad"

"Dad!" She shrieked "Okay, Okay you were great" she laughed, as Tom stopped "but I think that's because Of Sasha"

"I can't argue that" he smiled "You know, you will always be my little girl. No matter how old you are" kissing the top of her head "and this is all new territory for me. So try and take it easy on your old man" Tom smiled.

"I will Dad" she smiled, starting to get up but stopped. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Ash. Anything"

"Well a couple months ago, when I asked about you and Sasha, and why you broke up a long time ago, you said that was a conversation for another day. So can you tell me now?" Ashley asked a little nervously.

Tom nodded, thoughtfully "I Can. But can I ask why you want to know?"

Ashley shrugged and bit her lip. "I guess...I don't know. I don't want you guys to break up. So I kind of want to know, why you did before, so it doesn't happen again" she mumbled.

"Ashley" Tom sighed, hugging his daughter. "You don't have to worry about that sweetie" he said looking down at her "that was a long time ago. And we were at very different points in our careers"

"That's why you broke up?"

"More or less" he shrugged. "She had just graduated the academy. With her skill set, languages, education and all around ability, she had offers from every department of the navy. Most of which, would take her all over the world" he said softly. "Meanwhile I was only a few years away from getting my own command. Which meant more stability, as much as there can be in the navy I guess. I wanted to settle down, start a family. She wanted to run off and save the world"

"But you could of asked her to stay" Ashley stated.

"I could of. And I did. But it wasn't fair of me to do so. Things were different back then. She had to work twice as hard to get just as far as her male counterparts. To stay...she would have been giving up all the hard work she put in. All the blood, sweat and tears. It would have kept her from doing what she wanted. And as much as it hurt, when she left, looking back I know it was for the best"

"If you love something, sometimes you have to let it go" Ashley smiled.

"Where on earth did you hear that" Tom chuckled.

"A book I read. I didn't really understand it until just now" she smiled. "What about now though. She still has the same job. Don't they want her to go to other places in the world?"

"Yeah. They do" Tom said honestly. "But now she's one of the best in the business. Helped save the world, and makes herself very effective working from here. So it's a little easier for her to say no thank you" he smiled.

"Plus, she's dating you. So that has to count for something" Ashley laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Tom laughed "the point is. This time around, we both want the same things, at the same time, and have the flexibility to make it work. So I don't want you worrying about things like that. I wouldn't have asked her to move in, if I wasn't certain there wouldn't be a future together"

"Okay Dad" Ashley nodded "but you could always get married just to make sure" she smiled.

"Okay, it's bedtime" Tom said standing up, guiding his daughter up at the same time. "Enough of the Spanish Inquisition"

"What's that?" She asked as they walked into the house.

Tom sighed, running his hand through his hair "you're old enough, you can look it up and tell me. Like I said, bedtime" he said pointing to the stairs.

Ashley giggled a little, and gave Tom a hug "night dad".

"Goodnight sweetie" he sighed, with a smile "I love you"

"Love you too dad" she said before going upstairs.

Tom shook his head and turned off all the lights, locked the doors then went up to his own bedroom. "Send those emails off?" He asked Sasha, who was sitting in bed reading through a few reports.

Sasha smiled, setting her paperwork on the nightstand and looked over at Tom, who was pulling his sweater off "oh those. Yes. Can't believe I almost forgot" she feigned. "Did you have a good talk?"

"We did. And you were right. The more understanding I am, the more she opens up" he said tossing his jeans and sweater in the laundry bin.

"I'm sorry, Can you repeat that. I didn't quite hear you"

"I think once, was more then enough" he smiled, reaching for a tshirt.

"I suppose I'll take what I can get. Speaking of which" she smiled, eyeing up the t-shirt he grabbed "don't bother with that"

Tom eyed Sasha, then his t-shirt as he stood a few feet away from the bed "this?" He asked holding it up "this is to cover up my supposed, soft sides"

Sasha laughed and bit her lip "like I said, I love you all the same"

"Mmhmm" he smirked, tossing the t-shirt to the ground as he slipped into bed "after your hurtful comments, I think you need to show me, rather then tell me"

"I thought you'd never ask" she whispered, quickly jumping into his lap, straddling his hips with her legs. She paused for a moment, as they looked in each other's eyes. Absolute trust and love, reflecting back at each other. Sasha smiled as she dipped her head down to catch his lips, both of them eager to show, just how much they loved the other.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I miss this" Mike smiled, walking up next to Tom who was leaning against the railing of the Nathan James. She had finally been released from dry dock after extensive repairs, and they both wanted to be aboard for the week of drills, the Navy had planned.

"As much as I enjoy being home with my kids every night...there is nothing that compares to this" Tom nodded. "I used to think, moving up the ranks as quickly as possible was what I wanted. Now, all I want is to be a captain again. Responsible for my ship and my crew" he smiled "not worrying about politicians and optics"

"I understand" Mike nodded "there are days, usually the ones filled with meeting after meeting, after meeting, that I think of simpler times. When my biggest concern was trying to understand your outrageous decisions" he chuckled.

Tom laughed, shaking his head "you eventually came around to my way of thinking"

"Only after I bumped my head, on a mission. Haven't quite been the same, since"

"I know" Tom laughed "I like it. Much easier to work with" he smiled, staring out across the ocean "but I wouldn't have wanted to go through, what we did, with any other XO. Or so I came to realize"

"Thanks buddy" mike chuckled, shaking his head "and for what it's worth, you weren't a half bad CO...or so I came to realize"

"Speaking of CO's, hows the newest one of the Nathan James, settling in?"

"Captain Green, is running a well oiled machine" mike smiled "it's almost like she's home"

"Home indeed" Tom nodded "This ship was, for such a long time. At one point all we had, during our darkest days. Kara will do a fine job of commanding this ship"

"She learned from the best" mike added "and I'm referring to me, not you"

"You do realize I outrank you, right?" Tom laughed.

Mike shrugged, with a grin on his face "can't say I've ever really noticed"

Tom scoffed and shook his head "I don't know how your new bride puts up with you"

"I'm charming, loyal, trustworthy" he smiled "you said as much, in your speech at our wedding. Just wondering when I'll get the chance to return the favour" mike said turning to look at his friend.

"You sound like Ashley" tom huffed "and Kara, Danny, Russ...why does everyone keep asking me when Sasha and I are going to get married"

"Oh I don't know" mike laughed "could it possibly have something to do with that fact, that you love each other. You can't keep your eyes off her, when you're in the same room. You can't get through a conversation without bringing her up one way or another"

Tom scrunched his Brow "Of course I love her. That's not a secret. And she's gorgeous, so naturally my eyes fixate to her. Plus, we work together...kind of. She is relevant in many working, operational conversations"

Mike was chuckling, trying not to laugh "now that you put it that way, I can see why you wouldn't want to spend the rest of your life with her. It sounds awful" he teased.

"It's not about that" Tom said annoyed "I do want to spend the rest of my life with her. I do want to marry her, at some point and time" he trailed off, thinking about all those years ago. "The last time I even brought up the idea of getting married, she left me. Fifteen years ago" he sighed, dropping his head "I'm not exactly keen for that to happen again"

Mike looked at his friend, and felt like a complete ass. "Tom, I'm sorry. I had no idea" he said softly "but for what it's worth, I don't think she's going anywhere"

"Neither do I" he admitted "still though. It gutted me when she left. I guess I have a little PTSD, left over from that"

"How'd you ever end up married then?"

"Darien asked me" Tom laughed "we had been going out for 5 or 6 months. We were just out walking one night. I had just found out that I was shipping out in a months time. The idea hadn't really crossed my mind until she brought it up. But when she did...I don't know. I couldn't think of a single reason why we shouldn't. So three days before I shipped out we married. When I returned, she was three months pregnant, and the rest is history" he said softly "so truth be told, I've never had to pop the question"

"Well, when the time is right you'll know" mike smiled patting Tom on the back.

"I guess so" Tom said smiling a little "although that's quite the assumption, that you'd be my best man" he smirked, as the two walked back into the ship.

"I'm looking pretty good for the win. Lining up nicely for a straight" Wolfe smiled, looking through the scope of his rifle. He, Azima and Sasha were having a friendly game of poker...from 1500 yards out.

"Don't count your chickens" Sasha mumbled, making some adjustments before firing straight into the queen of hearts. "That's 4 hearts. One more and I win"

"The 5th heart is almost 2300 yards. You'll never hit that" Wolfe said confidently.

"You're both wrong" azima smirked, taking aim at her fifth and final card "full house, beats you both". She took a deep breath, squeezed the trigger and watched through her scope as the bullet went whizzing by her final card. "Shit" she mumbled slamming her hand to the ground.

"Ah huh. See. Victory is mine" Wolfe smiled, setting up for his final shot.

"Well make it fast. I have to be home by four" Sasha said looking at her watch.

"Admiral have you on a curfew, when he's out of town?" Azima teased, as she started disassembling and cleaning her gun.

Sasha looked away from her scope and towards Azima, with a disapproving look "I told Sam and Ashley, I'd be home when they got home from school. They want to have a movie night"

Wolfe laughed a little as he eyed up his target "you know coop, you didn't strike me as the "home for dinner, movie nights" type of gal. But I think it suits you. You seem happy. At ease. Relaxed" he mumbled, taking the shot then pulling back from his scope with s smile on his face "and I'm not just saying that, because I won"

Sasha looked through her scope and huffed "Not even close to winning" she said making finite adjustments, taking mental notes of wind gusts and frequency "And to be honest, I didn't think I was that type of person either. Somewhere along the line though...it all changed" she breathed out in a whisper, as she squeezed the trigger. It was a few seconds later, when she pulled back from her scope, a smile on her face "not all things change. I'm still the best shot"

Wolfe groaned throwing his head back as Azima laughed, and high fived her friend "Thank god. I would have had to listen about this all weekend. Now, I won't hear a word"

"You might have to hear his complaining" Sasha smiled, pushing her rifle into Wolfe's hands "because the loser gets to clean my gun"

"I didn't finish last" Wolfe protested, drawing a sharp look from his girlfriend.

Sasha laughed a little as she packed up her duffel bag "no, but I'm smart enough not to mention that" she smiled starting to walk away "you kids have a good weekend. I'll see you on Monday"

Wolfe and Azima, watched as Sasha, left and before he could say anything, Azima had laid her gun in front of Wolfe, as well "for opening your mouth, you can clean mine too. I'll see you at home" she smirked, gave him a quick kiss then left.

Sasha and Ashley were just putting the last of the dishes away, when Sasha's, cell phone rang. They had been expecting a call from Tom, so Sam was quick to grab the phone and look at the caller I'd.

"Can I answer? It's dad"

"Of course" Sasha smiled.

"Hi dad!" Sam exclaimed, sitting up at an island chair.

"Hey buddy. How was school today?"

"Pretty good. I passed my math test. And we are going on a feild trip next week. To the base! Will you be back by then? You could be our tour guide. Even though I've already seen it. And been on a ship. But lots of kids at my school haven't. So it will be really cool for them. And for me, because you're kind of in charge" Sam spilled out in almost a single breath.

"Whoa, Sam. Take a breath" Tom laughed "I'll have to check, but I think I'll be back by Monday or Tuesday. If I am, I'll be more then happy to take you and your classmates around. But I'm definitely not in charge" he smiled.

"Yeah Okay Dad" Sam scoffed, as if his father had just insisted the Easter bunny was real.

Tom sighed, with a smile "I don't have much time buddy. I'm very proud of you for passing your math test" although, Tom felt the word *passing* was rather ambiguous. Sam seemed excited though, so he didn't want to press too hard. "Have a great weekend, and behave for Sasha, Okay?"

"Okay Dad, Love you" Sam said handing the phone to his sister. As per Sasha's request, he went and got ready for bed, before the three of them settled in the living room to watch a movie.

"Hi daddy" Ashley said sweetly. Tom knew exactly what that meant. Anytime she used the word *daddy* instead of *dad*, she wanted something.

"Ash" he said a little cautiously. "How was your day?"

"The usual" she shrugged "school was boring, but tonight has been fun. We made pizza, like the first time Sasha, had dinner with us. Then we played monopoly, and now we are going to watch a movie. How is work going, is everything okay?"

"Yes, Everything is fine. I just wish I was home with you guys. Sounds like you're having fun" he smiled. And he meant it. As much as he missed being out at sea, after three days, he was already missing his family.

"Yeah we are. We miss you too daddy" she smiled "so some friends are having a get together tomorrow night. It's a sleepover. Sasha, said I had to talk to you about it. Can I go dad. Please. All my friends will be there"

"A get together. As in a party?"

"No, like a get together. It's actually a birthday of a friend. But she doesn't want a party" Ashley said softly.

"I see. And there will be adults there?" Tom asked, trying to delay, as he thought through his options.

"Yes dad" she sighed "it's at Stephanie's house. So her parents will be there"

Tom squeezed his eyes, rubbing his fingers over the bridge of his nose "I'll talk to Sasha, and she'll let you know, alright" he said as more of a statement then a question.

Ashley knew better then to argue. The fact that she wasn't getting a firm *No* right off the hop, was a good sign. "Okay dad" she smiled "so you'll be home in a couple days?"

"Yeah sweetie, 3 or 4 at the most. Have a great night. I love you"

"Love you too. Night dad" she said handing the phone to Sasha, before heading upstairs to also get changed and ready for bed.

"I don't think I have any new information to share" Sasha smiled, as she made herself a cup of tea.

"I don't think I can handle anymore" Tom laughed "but I do miss you"

"I miss you too. Very much. Maybe more then I thought" she said softly. Since she had moved In with them, a little over two months ago, they had yet to spend a night apart.

"Sasha Cooper. Are you going soft?" He smiled.

"When it comes to you. Always. But don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain"

"Our secret" Tom smiled "so about this, get together/party. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure" she sighed. "That's why I told her she needed to talk to you. Part of me thinks it's no big deal. There is a little voice in the back of my head though..."

"I know what you mean. I'm feeling the same way" he said pausing for a moment. "At the end of the day, it comes down to trust. I do trust, *her*" Tom said thoughtfully "Tell her she can go. Can you do me a favour though, and call the mom or dad of this friend. Make sure it all checks out"

"I've already got the number" Sasha smiled. "Now that Ashley is settled, I really hope you're back in time for your Son's feild trip. It has been the only thing he's talked about since he came home. I think he wants to put you on a float and parade you around" Sasha smiled, laughing a little.

"Great" Tom sighed "you know how I feel about publicity. Is he really that excited?"

"Did you not hear him gasping for air after rattling all that off to you?"

"Okay, I see your point" he smiled "I'll make sure we are back. Maybe you and your team could take them out on the training course. Run a few obstacles with them"

"You sure about that. They might think my job is cooler than yours" Sasha chuckled.

"Not a chance" Tom laughed "The uniform does all the selling. Besides, once I take them up to the bridge of a ship, they will be putty in my hands"

"Alright" Sasha smiled "we'll see what happens at the end of the day" she said turning the lights off in the kitchen, as she went to the living room and sat on the couch waiting for Sam and Ashley. "Are you enjoying, being back out on the ocean?"

"I am" he said honestly "it's calming. The phone isn't constantly ringing. I'm not rushing from one meeting to the next. I just wish I could have the best of both worlds. You, the kids and my ship"

Sasha laughed a little setting her tea down on the table and reached for a blanket "you know what they say, three's a crowd. But it's also where part of your heart is. So I understand, and I'm happy that you can enjoy it, again".

"Me too" he smiled "Listen sweetheart, I have to go. I've already gone over my time"

"I suspected as much. Be safe out there. I love you, and I can't wait to see you next week" Sasha smiled, as Sam and Ashley, walked back into the living room.

"I love you too Sasha. Goodnight" Tom smiled hanging up.

"Soooooo?" Ashley smiled, plopping down on the couch, next to Sasha, while Sam put a DVD in. "What did he say?"

"He said he misses you and your brother and that he can't wait to see us in a couple days" Sasha smirked.

"Sasha!" Ashley whined with a laugh "about tomorrow"

"Oh right" she laughed "he said, that he trusts you to make good, responsible decisions and that yes, you can go"

"Thank you!" She yelped, throwing her arms around Sasha's neck.

"You're welcome. Though it was your dads decision, not mine" she smiled, returning the hug looking at Sam "so that means it's just you and I, tomorrow night"

Sams eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face "we could play video games all night"

Sasha laughed shaking her head "no, not all night. But we can certainly have a little competition"

"Okay" he smiled "oh! I'm playing goalie next week, for our game, so we could practise?"

"Sounds like a plan" Sasha smiled, as she, Ashley and Sam curled up under the blanket and settled in to watch the movie.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A knock on Tom's door, woke him up in the middle of the night. He rubbed his eyes, and quietly lifted himself, from the bunk and opened the door.

"Sorry to bother you sir" a young sailor spoke softly, apprehensive of being the one to wake Admiral Chandler. "This came through, for you" he again spoke, quickly handing the piece of paper to Tom, before leaving.

Tom sighed, shutting his door and opening the file. He read the first line and tossed the papers down, dressed and almost ran to communications.

Sasha looked down at her buzzing phone, and knew right away it was Tom. She quietly extracted herself from their bed, and stepped out into the hall. "Hey" she said softly "you got my message?"

"Yes just now. is she okay?"

"She's shaken up" Sasha said looking back in the bedroom. Ashley was sound asleep, in their bed. After double checking, Sasha closed the door and went downstairs. "A few scratches, but she'll be okay"

Tom let out a sigh of relief as he collapsed into the chair beside him "What the hell happened" he mumbled.

"Once her friends Mother, went to bed. They snuck out with the car. Went for a joy ride. From what I understand a deer jumped out in front of the car. The driver panicked and they went into the ditch" Sasha said softly.

"What the heck was she thinking?" Tom yelled, more at himself then anyone in particular "she knows better than this. I taught her better then this. I want to talk to her"

"Tom" Sasha whispered. He was afraid. She could hear it in his voice, and right now that fear would overflow into anger. "She's sleeping right now. We got home from the hospital a couple hours ago." She paused, biting her lip. Even though they operated as a family, Sam and Ashley were still *his* kids. And she didn't want to overstep. "For what it's worth, she knows she made very poor choices. She knows she's in trouble, and that you are going to be angry with her."

Tom sighed, running his hand through his hair "I'm...I...I am angry. And sick. Thinking about how much worse this could have turned out. Are you sure she's okay?"

"Physically, Yes. I think she scared herself pretty good though"

Tom nodded and quickly brought up a map. "I'm going to make my way home right away. Providing the helo can bring me in, I should be home by tonight"

"Okay" Sasha said softly "We'll be waiting"

"Thank you for being there. For...for handling this, for getting word to me. I didn't mean, to yell earlier"

"I know, Tom" she smiled "it's okay, you're scared and upset. You have nothing to apologize for. I'll see you later tonight"

"Yeah, and Sasha" he added quickly, before she could hang up "I love you. And tell Ashley and Sam I love them too"

"We love you too. Safe trip home" she said softly before hanging up.

Quietly, Sasha made her way back upstairs, stopping at sam's room first. He had finally fallen back asleep after being dragged to the hospital in the middle of the night when Sasha, had received a call from one of the girls parents. She pulled the blankets back up over him, then turned off his nightlight before making her way to the master bedroom. Sasha, changed out of her jeans and sweater and into a pair of sweatpants and One of Tom's t-shirts. She tried to get into bed without waking Ashley, but the teenager stirred.

"Was that my dad?" She whispered.

"Yeah sweetie. He's on his way home"

"He's mad isn't he?"

Sasha sighed softly "He's scared. You and your brother are the most important things in the world to him. You could of been seriously hurt...or worse" Sasha whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of Ashley's face "no matter how angry he seems, it's only because he loves you and can't bare the thought, of anything happening to you"

Ashley nodded, pulling the covers up tightly around her "I'm really sorry"

"I know you are" Sasha nodded "I'm just glad you're okay, and that none of you were badly injured"

"Do you want me to go to my room?"

"No. You can stay here, with me tonight" Sasha smiled "Get some rest Ash. Everything will feel a little better when you get up"

"Thank you" Ashley mumbled, closing her eyes.

It was just after 6pm that evening when Sasha opened the front door, to find Anna, Mikes wife. "Anna, hi" Sasha said surprised as she let her friend in "I wasn't expecting you"

"I know I'm sorry. Mike called and said Tom had to come back early due to an emergency and he was coming with him. He said I could meet him here. I hope that's okay"

"Of course, of course. I'm just making dinner. You're more then welcome to stay" Sasha said as she led Anna, into the kitchen.

"I appreciate that, but I think we should head out right away. Mike mentioned what happened. Is Ashley okay?" Anna asked softly. She was a a petite blonde woman. Soft spoken, and heart of gold.

"No major injuries" Sasha said looking out In the backyard seeing Ashley being a good sport and playing catch with her brother. "Tom called about half an hour ago. He and mike should be here within the hour" she said reaching for an extra wine glass "red or white?"

"Oh, none for me" Anna smiled, sitting up on a stool at the island.

Sasha raised her eyebrow, eyeing up the woman sitting across from her "anything you'd care to share?"

"Well..." Anna smiled, bitting her lip. "I haven't told mike, so please, you can't say anything"

Sasha laughed, as she put the empty glass back "I can't say anything if I haven't been told anything" she smiled, holding Anna's gaze, while pouring a glass of water.

"You know it's very Unnerving when you do that" Anna said pointing her finger at Sasha. "You give this look and it makes me want to spill all my secrets"

"It's why I'm good at my job" Sasha smiled "now come on, are you...pregnant?"

Anna nodded ever so slightly "I found out a couple days ago"

"Congratulations" Sasha said walking around the island, and hugging her friend.

"Thank you" she sighed softly.

Sasha sat down on the stool next to Anna "You don't sound overly excited"

"I'm...I am, sort of. I don't know. I want this. This baby, with mike. I'm just nervous about how he will feel" she sighed softly.

"Have you two talked about the possibility?"

"Yes. Briefly. He said he would welcome another child with open arms" she smiled, remembering the conversation "but I also know how much he still hurts from losing his kids. I'm worried it will be too soon"

"I don't think he'll ever forget, or even lose the pain, he carries. But he's been so much happier since he met you" Sasha smiled confidently "If he told you he'd welcome another child, then he will"

"I know. It's just a little unexpected. I think I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea"

"Well you have 9 months to figure it out" Sasha smiled "and if there is anything I can do, please just let me know"

"Thank you" Anna said hugging her "I'm going to need all the help I can get. I've never gone through this before"

"Well I can't help you with that one" Sasha laughed.

Anna smiled and nodded "Do you and Tom, plan on expanding the family one day?"

"That's a complicated question" Sasha sighed "I really don't know. I know Tom would have another, in a heart beat"

"And you?"

"I've thought about it" Sasha said taking a sip of wine "but then I start thinking of what he have. Sam and Ashley. Everything is...perfect. I'm happy, Tom is happy. Barring last nights incident, the kids are happy. Another child would change a lot. Not to mention my job isn't exactly conducive to being pregnant. And medically" she said pointing to her abdomen "it might not even be a possibility. So to answer your question, I really don't know"

Anna nodded "I think it would change for the better. Tom seems like a wonderful father, and you are so great with his kids"

Sasha smiled, as she stood up and pulled the casserole out of the oven "trust me. Had someone told me 5 years ago I'd be cooking dinner and waiting for my boyfriend to get home, I would have laughed. The more I do it though, the more I enjoy it" she shrugged "so maybe someday we'll think about a baby, if it's possible. But for right now, I'm very happy just the way things are"

"Good. That's all that's important" Anna, smiled as Tom and Mike, walked into the kitchen.

"What's important?" Tom asked,setting his bag down on the floor as he walked over and gave Sasha a quick kiss.

"That you two, are home safe and sound" Sasha smiled returning the kiss, before looking to Anna and mike "you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

"Yes, But Thank you for the offer" Mike smiled, as he hugged his wife "I've just had a weeks worth of dinners with him" he nodded towards Tom "I need a break"

Sasha laughed and shook her head "Okay, goodnight guys" she smiled looking at Anna "and let me know, how it goes"

"I'll call you tomorrow" she nodded as Both Mike and Anna, said their goodbyes before Tom wrapped his arms around Sasha "I missed you" he mumbled into her shoulder.

Sasha sighed deeply, as she relaxed into Toms body. "Hmmm, I missed you too. I'm glad to have you home"

Tom stayed like that for a few moments before pulling back enough to look down at Sasha "where's Ashley?"

"In the backyard, with Sam" she nodded her head in that direction.

He sighed a little and looked out the kitchen window, catching a glimpse of his two kids "I'm stuck, trying to decide if I want to scream at her, hug her and never let go, or ground her until she's thirty"

Sasha gently rubbed her hand, up and down Tom's back "A little bit everything might not be a bad idea. Obviously the yelling, could be a stern talking too, and thirty might be a bit extreme in regards to the grounding" she said placing a kiss on his chest. "We've all made mistakes and bad decisions"

"I know" he sighed softly, turning his gaze back to Sasha, who placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Go talk to her" she smiled "I'll keep Sam entertained while you do. Then we can have dinner together"

Tom nodded, placing a kiss on Sasha's lips "I love you"

"Hmmm, I love you too" she smiled, returning the kiss before Tom, pulled back and walked outside.

It was just after 10pm when Sasha walked into her and Tom's, bedroom and heard the shower running. She smiled to herself, slipped out of her cloths and walked in, snaking her arms around his waist as she pressed her chest to his back.

Tom smiled and gently leaned back against Sasha "another reason why showers on land, are so much better"

Sasha laughed, placing a trail of kisses down his spine "and don't forget it" she whispered "besides the showers, did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did" Tom nodded, as he grabbed Sasha's hands then quickly turned to face her. "Although I wish I would have been here, with what happened"

"Speaking of which, what was the outcome of your talk with Ashley?"

"She's grounded for starters. Though I'm not really sure what that entails as I've never had to ground either of them before" Tom said as he gently rubbed a loufa over Sasha's shoulders then down her back.

"Never?" She asked laughing a little as she arched her back.

Tom shook his head "not once"

"Well I was grounded lots, as a kid. I can help you out" Sasha smiled

"Why does that not surprise me" he laughed, leaning down and kissing her gently.

Sasha smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss "let me guess, you were always home before curfew, and never broke any rules?"

"No" he defended, turning off the water. Tom opened the shower door, grabbed a towel and wrapped it snugly around Sasha "I had a rebellious stage. Think I even handed in an assignment late, once" he smirked.

"And yet the world kept on turning" Sasha said as she held the towel against her and stepped out of the shower.

"Joke all you like. We have rules for a reason. They lay out a clear and safe path. Keep chaos and disorder at bay"

"Yes sir" Sasha mocked, grabbing her tooth brush "All I'm saying, is that not everyone is like you. Not even your kids" she smiled.

"I'll try and keep that in mind" he smirked walking out of the bathroom.

Sasha smiled and shook her head as she brushed her teeth, following Tom, a few minutes later.

"Oh. I meant to ask you earlier. What were you and Anna, talking about? You told her to let you know how it goes?" Tom asked, as Sasha slipped into bed next to him.

"I'm not supposed to tell you" she sighed, resting her head on his chest "not yet anyway".

"Is Everything okay?" Tom asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, it's..." she lifted her head, looking up towards Tom "Do you promise not to mention it to Mike, until he tells you?" Once Tom had nodded in confirmation, she continued. "She's pregnant. She just found out a couple days ago, and I think she was going to tell Mike, tonight"

"Oh!" He said surprised "This is a good thing though. Right?"

"It is" Sasha nodded "she's a little nervous though. About Mike, and how he's still hurting from losing his family. I assured her, that he would be very happy. That he was always going to feel those losses, but that doesn't mean he can't move forward"

"I think he will be too" he said, running his fingers down Sasha's back "I can't even imagine what he went through. What he goes through, everyday. But I have no doubts he's going to be excited once he finds out"

Sasha smiled, placing a kiss on his chest before resting her head back down and closing her eyes. "Like I said. It's a good thing"

Tom nodded, staying silent for s moment as he continued his movements up and down Sasha's back "have you thought more...about you and I, doing the same?"

"Tom" she sighed, lifting her head back up "I don't think it's a question of wanting too, or not" she said pausing for a moment "I'll tell you the same thing I told Anna, this evening. I really don't think it's even possible"

"I know" Tom said wrapping his arms around her "I just thought you might have wanted to find out, one way or the other"

"I do. I think" she mumbled "truth is I'm scared. I know it's something you want, and if they tell me it's not an option..."

"Hey" he said cupping her cheek with his hand "sweetheart, I love our life. I love you, and I can't begin to describe how happy you make me" Tom said holding her gaze "I would gladly have a baby with you, if it's what you wanted. If not, or it's not possible, I'm okay with that too. I have everything I need, underneath this roof"

Sasha smiled, leaning up to kiss him "I love you" she whispered against his lips "and thank you"

"For what?"

"Just for being you. Rules and all" she teased, as Tom pulled the blankets up around them.

Tom chuckled as he held her close "goodnight Sasha"

"Hmmm night" she mumbled, drifting off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Okay, you guys all set?" Tom asked as his two kids walked down the stairs.

"I think so" Sam said with a huff, as he dropped his duffel bag by the front door. "Where's Sasha?"

"She was called into a last minute meeting. She'll be here soon." Tom said, while checking to make sure they had everything. "Actually, it's kind of a good thing" he said lowering his voice, although he wasn't entirely sure why. "I wanted to run something by you two"

Sam and Ashley looked at each other then back at their father "are we in trouble?" Ashley asked.

Tom carefully watched his kids, a small smirk on his face "have you done something, to be in trouble for?"

Again, Sam and Ashley looked at each other then shook their heads "no" they both answered.

"Good" Tom smiled. "And no, you are not in trouble. I um...well, I" he sighed, trying to find the words. He was certainly going to have to do better then this in a few days "Sasha and I have been dating for over, half a year now. And she's moved in...obviously. And we are all very happy. I think. You guys are happy, right?" As he started to ramble.

Sam, looked at his dad confused, while Ashley giggled a little "are you going to ask her to marry you, or not?"

Tom laughed a little and let out a sigh, as he nodded "that's the plan, yes"

"Is that why we're going to grandpa's cabin for the weekend?" Sam asked.

"Not originally. We've both been so busy at work the last couple months, we thought it was important to get away. Just the four of us. Spend some time together" Tom said as the three of them loaded bags into the back of his truck "I've been wanting to ask her for a while, but there never seemed to be the right time. I thought this would be just about perfect"

"I think it's a great idea, Dad" Ashley smiled, hugging her father "Can we see the ring?"

"Yeah, of course" he said reaching into his bag "but you both have to promise not to say anything. I want it to be surprise, Okay?"

"We promise" Ashley nodded, impatiently waiting for her father to open the small black box in his hand. "Wow, it's really beautiful Dad"

"Yeah" Sam added "I think she'll like it"

"I think so, too" Tom smiled, snapping the box closed again before tucking it away, back in his bag. "You guys are on onboard with this then?" He asked, looking between his two kids.

Ashley smiled as did Sam, and both nodded in agreement "we definitely are" Sam said.

"But I think you need to work on your speech a little" Ashley smirked "you were really nervous just talking to us"

Tom scoffed, as he saw Sasha's, car heading down the street. "I'll take that under advisement" he mumbled "now remember. Not a word" he said as she pulled into the driveway.

Ashley and Sam laughed as Sasha stepped out of the car "what are you two laughing about?" She asked as they both greeted her with a hug.

"Something dad said" Ashley smirked.

"And what did he say?" Sasha smiled, giving them both a kiss on the top of their heads.

"Can't tell you" Sam said as he and his sister pulled away and jumped into their fathers truck.

"I see" she said as Tom walked up to her "I think the three of you are up to, no good" she smiled, as Tom, wrapped his arms around her back.

"Usually are" he smiled, giving her a kiss. "Hello, by the way. How was your meeting?"

Sasha sighed, returning the kiss "awful. I'll tell you about it later" she mumbled, giving him a hug.

"Okay" he said placing a kiss on her neck, before pulling away "go get changed. I've already loaded your bags. So we're ready to go"

"I'll be down in 5" she smiled, squeezing his hand before going into the house.

The sun was just setting when the foursome walked into the old cabin. "Maybe I should have come up a couple days ago and cleaned" Tom coughed, opening up a few windows.

Sasha laughed a little as Sam and Ashley ran up to their room, that had bunk beds in it. "We can worry about that tomorrow" she said looking around the main floor "I can see why your dad would have liked it up here" Sasha smiled, opening the doors to the porch out back.

Tom smiled, and followed her out "when he retired, he spent most of his time up here. Always brought the kids up here for a week, during summer vacation. Darien and I, basically had to take them home, kicking and screaming"

Sasha raised her eyebrow "your dad. A doting grandfather?"

"I know" Tom laughed "I could barely believe it myself. But from the second Ashley, was born, he was a completely different man. I was too, I suppose, but he softened up. Spoiled them even"

"I always knew he was a giant teddy bear, underneath" Sasha smiled as she wrapped an arm around Tom's, waist.

"Easy for you to say. He loved you. I swear, he was more devastated when we broke up, then I was" he smirked, placing a kiss on her forehead as they looked out over the valley of trees.

"I'm a loveable person" Sasha smiled "I do wish he was still here though. I would have loved the chance to see him again"

"He would have too" Tom said softly "and you are very loveable" he mumbled, reaching down to kiss her, only to be interrupted by shouts from upstairs. Tom sighed, closing his eyes "fighting over the top bunk"

Sasha laughed, and gave him a quick kiss "go. I'll start unpacking the food. Kids still want hot dogs on the campfire for supper?"

"If they haven't killed each other" he said as a thump could be heard on the floor above them "once I've straightened them out, I'll get a fire going outside" Tom said as he hurried upstairs.

"Alright" Sasha chuckled, shaking her head as she went out to the truck to grab a few bags.

"Here you go" Sam beamed as he handed Sasha one of his hand crafted s'mores. "Dad couldn't find any marshmallows, but we found lots of chocolate and peanut butter"

"I can see that" Sasha laughed, as both ingredients oozed out, between the two crackers "it looks delicious. Thanks kiddo" she smiled, taking a bite "and it tastes heavenly"

"They were better with marshmallows" he smiled, sitting down on her lap as they all sat around a large campfire.

"Mmmm" Sasha mumbled, licking her fingers "but you can't go wrong with chocolate and peanut butter"

"As I recall, you used to live off of it" Tom chimed in, from across the fire.

Sasha pursed her lips, catching his eyes "says the man that couldn't even make scrambled eggs"

"You couldn't make eggs!" Ashley laughed, sitting down next to her dad.

"That's slightly exaggerated" Tom scoffed.

"Ah no. It's not" Sasha smiled, leaning back in her chair, as Sam leaned against her. "Your father actually put me in the hospital, with his cooking. Food poisoning. 24 hours in the ER"

"That was not from me" Tom defended "it was from that awful little donair shop down by the waterfront. The one you insisted on eating at"

"From the eggs" she whispered in Sam's ear, causing him to giggle.

Tom shook his head, smiling. "Probably because your stomach was shocked to eat something other then peanut butter, crackers and Mac and cheese"

"Possibly" Sasha agreed, with a smile. "But I was on a budget. And those three things were cheap"

"Didn't your parents buy you groceries?" Sam asked, as if the thought was unfathomable.

"No, not exactly" Sasha said laughing a little. "I left my Ivy League college to join the academy. Let's just say, my farther was not impressed. He threatened to cut me off, financially, if I didn't go back"

"So why didn't you?"

"I was rebelling" she answered honestly "and I couldn't stand the thought of being around those people for the next 50 or 60 years of my life. So, I left college. I had excellent grades, and spoke 6 languages at the time, so the Navy had no issues recruiting me. Then all of a sudden I was on my own. Just crackers, peanut butter, Mac and cheese, and myself"

"And dad" Ashley smiled.

Both Tom and Sasha laughed a little as they looked at each other across the flames "that came a little later, but yes, your dad too"

"I think I'd stay at home with the free groceries" Sam yawned.

"That's because you think with your stomach" Tom smiled "and I think it's time you two headed up to bed"

"Daaaaad" Ashley sighed, throwing her head back.

"I'm glad you know my name" he said kissing the top of her head "come on. We have a long day tomorrow if we are hiking to the lake, for a swim..." Tom smiled "which we can't do if you are, too tired to walk"

"Fine" she sighed giving in. "Night dad" Ashley said giving him a hug

"Goodnight Ash. I love you" he said hugging her tightly.

"Think you can keep your eyes open long enough to make it to bed?" Sasha smiled, brushing Sam's hair back with her hand.

Sam shook his head "you better carry me"

"Ha!" Sasha laughed, shuffling him off her lap "youre a funny kid" she smiled wrapping the blanket they had been using around him "ill see you in the morning"

"Night" he smiled, before going over to give his dad a hug, then both he and his sister walked into the house and up to bed.

"You never did tell me who ended up with the top bunk" Sasha smiled, grabbing two beers out of the cooler.

"Sam" he said sitting down with his back against a bench "I flipped a coin. He chose heads, and that's what it landed on. Not one of my finer parenting moments"

"They seem to have forgotten all about it" she said handing him a bottle as she sat down between his legs with her back against his chest.

"I told you. They love it up here" he smiled, taking a drink before setting his bottle down and draping a blanket over him and Sasha.

"I can see why. It's beautiful. Peaceful. Quiet. No noise pollution, no light pollution. Though that's not exactly like it used to be. Still, it's a nice change of pace" she sighed, settling her head against Tom's shoulder.

"It is" he nodded, placing a kiss on Sasha's temple, wrapping his arms around her "so. You want to tell me about that meeting now?"

"Not really" she sighed, slightly frustrated at the thought. "I have to go to the Middle East for the better part of a month" she mumbled, taking a drink.

"A month" Tom said, shocked to say the least. A dozen thoughts running through his head. He wasn't always privy to the intricacies of her work. Though he knew, if he asked, she'd tell. He didn't like putting her in that position though. And sometimes, he thought it was easier not to know everything.

Sasha nodded, staring at the flames "they wanted three or four months. I said one month. Tops"

"I can't imagine that was a popular demand"

Sasha snorted a little and shook her head "I said I'd be happy to go make boat loads of money in the private sector, where I could make my own hours. That's where the meeting ended"

Tom smiled "as much as I hate the idea of you leaving for that long, in that part of the world, I know that you are the best person for the job" he whispered, squeezing her gently.

Sasha took his hands and unraveled his arms, just enough to turn around and sit in Tom's lap, facing him "I would have walked out" she mumbled, holding his gaze.

Tom was surprised by her admission. He had never known the woman sitting in front of him to quit anything. For any reason "left the navy?"

She nodded, looking down "I'm done with being away, more then I'm home. I love my job, and I don't mind leaving for a couple weeks here and there, but as far as long term "deployments" go, I'm done with that. And if senior command can't get on board, then they'll have to find someone else"

"I love you" he smiled, placing his palms on either side of Sasha's, cheeks. The perfect moment. Just the two of them, romantic setting, Everything was perfect except for one little thing. As Tom thought about everything he was about to say, one tiny little thought crossed his mind. *the ring*. He left it in his bag, which was still unceremoniously tossed to the side at the front door. Tom was kicking himself, for not being prepared. For letting this perfect moment pass by.

Sasha smiled a little as she searched his eyes. She had the impression he had something else to add, but when he stayed silent, she simply moved forward, placing a tender kiss on Tom's lips. "I love you too" she whispered, her lips still against his, as she trailed her fingers down his chest, slipping them under the hem of Tom's shirt.

Tom let out a soft moan as his hands grabbed her hips, pulling Sasha closer as he kissed her. When they separated to catch their breaths, Tom opened his eyes and smiled "let's go to bed"

"No" Sasha whispered, shaking her head as she slowly lifted his shirt up his torso.

"You're undressing me, but saying no" he smiled, lifting his arms to accommodate her demands.

"No" she said again. This time a smirk, spread across her lips "I said no, to going to bed" she whispered In his ear, after tossing Tom's shirt to the side "I'm perfectly happy, right here"

Tom smiled, grabbing ahold of Sasha, as he rolled over and pinned her beneath him. The missed opportunity, was definitely not going to put a damper on their evening.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"We better wait for your dad" Sasha chuckled, as she, Ashley and Sam, were a good two hundred yards in front of Tom.

"But we're almost there" Sam whined impatiently "the lake is just at the top of this hill"

"And it will still be there, if we wait 5 minutes"

Sam, sighed impatiently, while Ashley laughed a little "Just don't be alarmed if he falls to his knee" she mumbled.

Sasha gave her sideways look, but thought nothing more of the comment as Tom, caught up to them. "You going to make it" Sasha smirked, handing him a bottle of water.

"I'm pacing myself" he mumbled, taking a gulp of water. "You guys go on ahead" he said to Sam and Ashley. "Just don't swim out too far, until we get there"

Neither one of them waited or hesitated as they both took off up the hill.

"Maybe you should start running with Azima, and I" Sasha said, taking the water back and having a sip herself.

"Maybe, you shouldn't have kept me up half the night" he said marching on past her.

Sasha laughed, as she followed behind "by the looks of things, I should have kept you up a little longer, and called it conditioning"

Tom smiled and jumped up a large boulder, then held his hand out to help Sasha. "Are You trying to say I'm out of shape"

Sasha grabbed his hand, and let Tom pull her up to him. "I'm not sure how to answer that" she smiled, keeping her hand in his as they continued walking. "If I said yes...well, I would hope you'd try to prove me wrong" she winked "and if I said no...then I'd just be lying" she laughed.

Tom, grabbed ahold of Sasha, tickling and pinching her sides as he held her firmly against his body "sounds like you may want to trade me in, for a younger model"

Sasha let out a shriek, as he tickled her, then settled into Toms arms with a smile on her face. "Never" she whispered, placing a kiss on his lips "you're stuck with me"

"Good" tom mumbled, returning the kiss. Taking Sasha's, hand in his, they carried on towards the lake. Reaching the top of the hill, they could see Sam and Ashley, splashing around by the shoreline.

"Dad! Hurry up!" Sam yelled "we want to go jump, off the rocks"

"Be right there" Tom yelled back, dropping his backpack. "You coming for a swim?" He smiled, looking at Sasha.

"You don't think I hiked all the way up here, just to sit and watch you have all the fun, do you" Sasha smirked stepping out of her shorts and tank top to reveal a bathing suit underneath.

"I didn't see you put that on" Tom smiled, pulling his tshirt off, as he stepped out of his runners.

"You usually pay more attention when I'm taking things off" she smiled, as they walked towards the lake.

"Can't argue with that" he laughed as they reached Sam and Ashley. They spent the next couple hours swimming, followed by a light lunch. Afterwords, Tom and his kids went back into the water, while Sasha stayed on the shoreline, enjoying the sunshine. She was just about to drift off the sleep, when a large, wet body, landed on top of her.

"Tom!" She shrieked, pushing him to the side "you're cold and wet"

"Usually What happens when you swim" he smiled, leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Smart ass" she mumbled, returning the kiss, snaking her hand behind his neck "where are the kids?"

"Still swimming" Tom, nodded towards the lake.

Sasha, lifted her head to take a look. Satisfied they were completely occupied with playing in the water, she ran her fingers through Tom's hair and pulled him down for another kiss.

Tom let out a soft moan, as he deepened the kiss and pressed her back down against the ground, while his hand moved down from her collarbone, across her chest, finally resting on Sasha's hip before pulling back with a smile on his face "I think we better stop, before we can't" he whispered, placing a few kisses along Sasha's collarbone.

"Hmmmm" she sighed, opening her eyes. "I know" Sasha smiled, resting her hand on Tom's cheek.

Tom smiled, kissing the inside of Sasha's wrist. He slid to her side, resting his head on his hand, while running his fingers across the small scar on her abdomen. "You know, you never did tell me what the doctor said"

"A lot of medical terms, formulated into a few paragraphs" she sighed, watching his fingers.

"Mmhmm, and the conclusion of those paragraphs?"

"Possible, but not probable" she said, turning her gaze up to meet Tom's eyes.

"Thats not a definite no" he said with a small smile.

"I suppose you're right" Sasha sighed "are you okay with that?"

"Sasha" he whispered, bringing his hand up to her cheek "I told you. Everything we have together, right now...that's all I need"

"Me too" she smiled, reaching up and giving him a quick kiss "I'm glad we came out here. It's perfect" she said taking his hand and sitting up.

"It is, isn't it" he smiled. Tom hesitated a moment, now looking up at Sasha. "Perfect setting, perfect moment" he said squeezing her hand, before reaching for his backpack and looking through it.

"Ah huh" Sasha nodded, watching him curiously "Tom, what are you doing?" She laughed.

He ignored the question, finally finding what he was looking for. A smile, spread across Tom's face, as he turned back to look at Sasha. "I love you"

"I love you too" she nodded slowly, a little confused by his behaviour.

Tom smiled, holding Sasha's, gaze for a moment. In her eyes, he found all the courage he needed. "I can't keep this inside any longer" he said removing his hand from the backpack, a small black box in his hand, while his free hand held onto both of Sasha's. "I've been waiting, trying to find the right moment, the perfect time, a romantic setting" he smiled "but anytime we are together is perfect" Tom whispered "and that's all I want, for the rest of my life. To be together, you and I" he said flipping the lid of the box open.

Sasha, sat speechless for a moment as she looked down the object in Tom's, hand and the beautiful ring inside "Tom, I..." she gasped, looking up at him "that's all I want, too" she whispered, as tears started to pool in her eyes.

"So you'll marry me?" He smiled

Sasha laughed a little and nodded as she wiped her eyes "Yes, of course I will" then threw her arms around Tom's neck and pulled him in for a deep, loving kiss. "I love you" she whispered, resting her forehead against his.

Tom chuckled, carefully brushing his thumb across Sasha's cheek, to wipe a few stray tears away. "And I love you" he smiled. Tom picked up her left hand, sliding the ring, into place on her finger. "There, right where it belongs"

For the first time, Sasha actually took a moment to admire the piece of new jewelry on her finger. "Tom, it's beautiful"

"It looks a lot better on you, then in my desk drawer"

Sasha laughed, and leaned in giving him another kiss "you weren't nervous, were you?" She mumbled against his lips.

"Hmmm, a little" Tom confessed, returning the kiss as his arms wrapped around Sasha's body.

"The answer was always going to be yes. It will always be yes" she smiled, hugging Tom tightly as she looked passed him, to Sam and Ashley still in the water. She chuckled a little, and pulled back to look at Tom "did they know?"

Tom turned to look at his kids, then back to Sasha. "Yeah I told them before we left...why?"

"Something Ashley, said to me this morning. While we were waiting for you to catch up" she smiled "now it makes sense"

"Didn't give away the surprise, I hope"

"Nope" she smiled, resting her hand on his cheek. "Should we go tell them?"

"You read my mind" he said standing up, helping Sasha, up with him. "Hey guys, come here for second" Tom called out, as he and Sasha reached the beach.

Both kids looked up and swam to shore. "Do we have to go?" Sam asked as both he and his sister grabbed their towels and walked over to Tom and Sasha.

"No, kiddo" Tom smiled, resting his hand on Sasha's, lower back "I just wanted to thank the both of you, for keeping my surprise, a secret"

Both kids' eyes lit up as they looked to Sasha "what did you say?"

"Oh, well I told your father I'd have to think about it" she winked with a laugh, as two very concerned faces looked back at her "Of course I said, yes" Sasha smiled "nothing would make me happier, then being a family with the three of you"

Sam smiled and gave her a big hug, while Ashley hugged her father "does this mean we are going to have a big party?"

Both Tom and Sasha, laughed a little as they looked at each other for an answer. Tom spoke up first. "Those are details that will be worked out later. Right now, we just wanted to tell you"

"But you don't have to be married, to be in our family. You already are" Sam smiled, looking up at Sasha.

"You are very sweet" she smiled, kissing the top of his head "and I couldn't agree more"

"Did you do a better job today, then yesterday?" Ashley giggled.

"What happened yesterday?" Sasha asked, as she helped towel dry Sam's hair.

Tom, was about to Speak, when Ashley stepped in "oh he was really nervous" she smirked "when he told Sam and I. He was rambling on and on about—" she suddenly let out a shriek as Tom picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "Dad! Let me down" she laughed.

"Are you going to stop giving away all my secrets?"

"Yes, Yes, I promise. Just put me down" Ashley yelled as she laughed.

"That's better" Tom smiled, gently setting her back down as Sasha shook her head, a smirk across her lips "and what do you find so amusing?" He asked.

"Me? Oh nothing" she smiled, stepping into his arms, while the kids sat down on the blanket to have another Sandwich "then again" she said softly, as her hands ran from Tom's shoulders, to his chest "maybe it was the thought of the mighty Tom Chandler, man who saved the world...twice, tongue tied, nervous and rambling" she smirked, holding his gaze, pretending to think. "Yeah, that was definitely it".

Tom squished his face in a disproving manner "she's 14, she exaggerates "

"Hmmm, too bad" Sasha smiled, giving him a quick kiss "would have been cute" she said squeezing his chin, in her hand before joining Ashley and Sam.

"There you are" Sasha said, finding Tom on the couch, later that evening "Your daughter is going to be a wedding planner when she grows up" She huffed, flopping down next to Tom and grabbed his beer to take a sip.

"She's pretty excited" he chuckled "when she was younger, she would have huge wedding celebrations for her dolls. It was endearing then...maybe not so much now"

Sasha smiled resting her head against his shoulder as she took another sip from his beer before handing it back "no, it's cute. I'm glad she's happy. That both of them are...as happy as I am"

"As happy as, WE are" Tom corrected, taking her hand in his.

"Of course" she smiled, leaning up to give him a gentle kiss. "But there is something I wanted to talk to you about"

Tom eyed her cautiously, as he finished his beer and set the bottle down "Okay".

Sasha laid down, settling her head in his lap and smiled softly, as Tom thread his fingers through her hair "did you, have a big wedding. When you married Darien?"

Tom couldn't help but laugh a little "I wouldn't say big, but it was exceptionally formal, as weddings go. Everything from a rehearsal dinner, to breakfast the morning after". He smiled, looking down at Sasha.

"Sounds nice. Very...you" she said softly.

"And what exactly does that mean?"

She shrugged, watching as Toms fingers trailed along the skin, between the hem of her pants, and shirt. "It was a proper wedding. You like things done properly. As they are meant to be done. It's not bad, it's just you"

"To be honest, I could of got married at the side of a barn." he smiled, as Sasha laughed "but she wanted the whole nine yards, and I certainly wasn't going to say no" he said finding the familiar scar on her abdomen, that he so often ran his fingers over. "What about you?"

Sasha scoffed, trying to hold back an eye roll "What I wanted, or what I got?"

"Uh oh" he smiled softly.

"Mmhmm" she sighed, "mother in law. She was a sweet, sweet lady. But Scott was her only child, and she raised him as single mother. So to say she had separation, or empty nest, or whatever you want to call it, anxiety, would be a massive understatement. I just couldn't say no to her, or anything she suggested" Sasha said, laughing at the thought. "The one time I did...she cried. I told myself then and there, that I would just nod, and say yes, from that moment"

"It's a wedding, how bad could it be" Tom smirked.

"She had me in Daisy's" Sasha huffed "can you imagine me, in Daisy's!"

"Guess I'll cancel the bouquet I was going to order you" he joked.

"Very funny" she mumbled, smacking him gently. "Anyway, I was in Daisy's, surrounded by hundreds of people I hardly knew, some I'd never met, and it was just so...over the top" she said softly.

"And you wanted something a little, quieter?" Tom ventured, to guess.

Sasha nodded, looking up at him "What I'm trying to say or ask, I suppose, is that we have both been married. Had the big weddings, celebrations, all of it. For you and I...I don't know, I would be perfectly happy with you, me and the kids, if it came down to it"

Tom smiled softly, as he looked down at her "sweetheart, I would do whatever you wanted. However, it just so happens, that I was thinking the exact same thing. I'd maybe add a couple friends" he smirked.

"I can live with that" Sasha chuckled "Do you think Ashley will be disappointed?"

Tom, thought about it for a second and nodded a little "we may have to temper expectations" he smiled.

Sasha smiled and sat in silence for a few minutes, until her hand slowly covered the hand of Tom's, that was touching the scar on her stomach "why do you do that?" She asked softly.

"To remind me" he mumbled "Of how close I came to losing you. It reminds me, how important you are to me, How much I love you, that I don't know, how I'd live without you" he squeezed her hand "but mostly, it just makes me thankful for every day, we have together"

"Now, we have the rest of our lives" she said sitting up, pressing her lips, tightly against his "I love you, so much" she whispered.

Tom smiled, snaking his arms around her body "you stole the words, right out of my mouth" he mumbled, returning the kiss "but right now, I just want to take my fiancée, up to bed"

Sasha giggled a little. Actually hearing the words, surprised her at first, and she pulled back enough to look down at her ring "I like the sound of that".


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was two weeks into Sasha's, 1 month trip. Tom hadn't spoken with her, since she left. Global connectivity, was not what it used to be, though it was slowly getting better. She had managed to get a message through, saying she'd try and contact him that night. So He was sitting at home, hoping for a call, while staring at a letter he received earlier that day. It was an invitation, although it felt more like an order, to attend the 2nd anniversary of the Nathan James, making port in St. Louis. Tom had missed last years, due to his temporary retirement, and thought of leaving the navy all over again just to avoid this one occasion, wasn't that far down on his list of excuses to get out of it. He sighed softly setting the letter down when Ashley walked into his home office.

"You okay, dad?"

"Hey sweetie" Tom looked up "I'm fine. Just a few work things I have to sort out. You and Sam, finished your homework?"

Ashley nodded, walking over to Tom "are you worried about Sasha?"

"I always worry about her, when she's working" Tom answered honestly "but nothing is wrong, I promise"

"But she hasn't called"

"I know" Tom sighed "but she's not on a ship with state of the art, communication equipment. Trust me Ash, if something was wrong, I would know" he said pulling her in for a hug.

"Okay" she nodded, returning the hug. "There um...there was something else I wanted to ask" she paused for a moment, looking up st her father "some kids were talking today, and they said the navy was going to lower the recruiting age. Is it true?"

Tom sighed, pulling up a chair for her to sit in "A lot of people are talking about that right now. Some, think it's the only way we will be able to find enough enlisted men and women to have a functional Navy"

"And what do you think?"

"I don't like it. Asking a sixteen or seventeen year old to do some of things he or she will have to do, is...difficult to comprehend" he said eyeing her curiously "why do you want to know?"

Ashley bit her lip and looked down st her fingers "Well, I turn 15 next month. Then I'm only a year away from being eligible" she mumbled softly.

Tom felt like every last bit of oxygen had been taken from his lungs. The thought of either of his children, joining any military institution had never even occurred to him. Especially after what he and his crew had been through. What he'd seen...what he'd done. He couldn't imagine his daughter going through those same things. "Is that what you want?" He whispered, trying to remain calm and level headed.

"I think so" Ashley nodded "it's what everyone else does, or is going to do"

All of Tom's restraint left him as soon as he heard that. "If everyone jumped off a bridge, would you" he snapped.

Ashley rolled her eyes "I knew you'd act like this. You're always telling me I can do anything I want. But what you really mean, is I can do anything you want me too"

"No" Tom said raising his voice a little "but you're too young to make these types of decisions. This is exactly, why the age shouldn't be lowered"

"You let those kids you found on the docks join your crew, and they were only fifteen. Kat was allowed to join, and she wasn't eighteen" Ashley argued.

"First of all, I only let one, of those kids join the crew. As for kat, that wasn't my decision, but she was trained by her father, long before she joined the navy"

"So train me" Ashley shot back.

"That's not the point" Tom said, getting frustrated. "You're too young, you're not enlisting, and we're not talking about this anymore". Hearing his own words, Tom cringed. He sounded exactly like his father had, when he enlisted straight out of high school. In a calmer, more level headed state, he might even be able to understand and accept Ashley's point of view. But right now, the thought of his daughter being put in any kind of danger was enough to completely cloud his vision.

"You can't keep me locked up forever" Ashley yelled, getting up. "And if they drop the age, you won't be able to stop me". With that, she turned on her heel, storming out and slamming the door to her room.

"That went well" Tom mumbled to himself, running a hand through his hair. He was about to get up and follow when his phone rang. Completely forgetting his expected call from Sasha, he answered. "What!" He yelled.

"Hi" Sasha replied, a little surprised "I've missed you too"

"Sasha" he sighed, sitting back down in his chair. It amazed him, how her voice could instantly calm him down. What he would give to have her in front of him right now. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you"

"I gathered. Question is, what has you so worked up?"

"Nothing. Everything" he mumbled, not wanting to rehash his fight with Ashley just yet, and he certainly didn't want to talk about St. Louis. "I've missed you, and I'm so happy to hear your voice"

"I've missed you too" she smiled a little. He was avoiding the question. Normally Sasha, would push him, but something in his voice told her to hold back. That he would tell her, when he was ready "I'm sorry I haven't been able to call. Coms are terrible here. We can barely use our earpieces with each other".

"I understand". And he did, even if he didn't like it. "I just miss you" he said softly "I can't wait for you to come home"

"Just a couple more weeks" she said trying to put herself at ease, as much as Tom. "Have I missed anything exciting?"

"Mike and Anna, found out they are having a girl" Tom said smiling a little.

"Wow. That's great. Maybe now, he'll stop referring to the baby as, it" she chuckled.

"Mmm, all I've listened to for the last week is baby names. I'd be happy to go back to, *it*"

Sasha laughed, shaking her head "you're a good friend. What about Sam and Ash. How are they?"

Tom sighed softly "Sam is good. Scored two goals at his game on Saturday. As for Ashley...that's part of the reason my mood isn't its usual best"

"Your usual best, is pretty reserved anyway" Sasha smiled to herself "what's going on with Ashley?"

"She heard about the navy wanting to lower the legal age. And now she has it in her head that she's going to enlist next year"

"Oh" Sasha sighed, slightly reserved. She could only imagine how that conversation had planned out. "And what did you say?"

"I tried to be reasonable" he sighed "and then I wasn't"

Sasha couldn't help but smile s little "Tom, it's a whole other year away. Maybe she'll change her mind. Maybe the age won't even be lowered. Something else could catch her attention and she'll forget all about the Navy. And if it doesn't, and this is what she really wants, would it be such a bad thing, to follow in your footsteps?" She asked softly.

"It's too young. And not just because it's her. You know my position on this"

"I know. And I don't disagree with you. But it's not like she'd be sent off to battle on her first day. If at all. Before the pandemic, how many times were you in combat outside of being a SEAL?"

"I see your point" he sighed "this is a different world now, though"

"Yes, it is. But I think it's slowly getting better. Day by day" she said softly. This was the hardest part of her job. Being away from the people she loved, when all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around Tom, and do her best to make him believe everything would be okay. "There are a mountain of *If's*, between now, and her sixteenth birthday. But at the end of the day, do you want her doing this on her own, or with your guidance and support?"

Tom smiled, leaning back in his chair, looking at a picture of him and Sasha, on his computer "how do you always know the right thing to say?"

"I wouldn't say always" Sasha smiled "but I've been in her shoes. Not that young mind you, but you know how hard it was for me" she sighed softly "and I had basically zero life experience when I joined the navy. Ashley has been through, more than anyone her age should. She'll be better prepared then I ever was"

Tom nodded to himself, thinking back to when he had first met Sasha. "I know you're right. I just don't want to admit it" he smiled, hearing Sasha's laugh on the other end. "What was that nickname they gave you..." he trailed off, trying to think.

Sasha groaned, closing her eyes "prep school princess" she mumbled.

"That's right" Tom laughed.

"It was that admirals son" Sasha fumed "thought he was gods gift to the navy"

"He seemed to quiet down after you broke his arm" he smiled.

"And I'm still not, sorry" Sasha smirked "Now, are you going to tell me what else has you in a bad mood?"

"How do you know there is something else?"

"When I asked about Ashley. You said "she's part" of why you're in a bad mood. So what's the other part.

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Of course she picked up on that. He hadn't even realized he'd said it, and his, wife to be, had zero'd in on it. "You amaze, sometimes"

"Only sometimes. That's disappointing" she teased.

"You know what I mean" he said picking up the invitation, again. "And Everything is Fine. I just have a lot of work piling up"

"You're holding back" Sasha said, simply.

"I know, but it's nothing for you to worry about" he said tossing the piece of paper to the side. As much as he wanted to tell her, he knew she'd worry, and he didn't want her distracted. "How about you. Everything going as planned?"

Sasha sighed, but again, decided not to push. Tom didn't have an untruthful bone in his body. She knew if he wasn't telling her everything, he had his reasons, and that he would when he was ready. "For the most part. A few bumps in the road, but nothing I can't handle. Right now I'm just trying to make sure local authorities are ready, so I can leave as planned"

"Do you think they'd make you stay longer?". Tom tried to keep an even voice, but the thought of her being away any longer then planned made his stomach flip.

"Well I'm sure they'd like that, but no. I said a month. I'm not staying a day longer. I just want to come home"

"We'll be waiting for you,sweetheart" Tom said softly.

"I love you" she whispered "tell the kids I love them, and I'll see you all in a couple weeks"

"I love you too. I can't wait to see you" Tom was about to hang up, when Sasha spoke up.

"And Tom...whatever is bothering you. I'm here for you, and I'll support you. Whatever it is" Sasha whispered, before hanging up.

Tom smiled softly, and headed off to bed.

A week later, Tom, Mike and the majority of the Nathan James crew were gathered in the same park, they helped spread the contagious cure in, two years ago. Tom was asked, or as he thought, expected, to make a speech right after the president. This was undoubtedly the last place he wanted to be. Too many memories. Too many old wounds re-opening, if only for an afternoon. The entire day, was a reminder of everyone who died under his watch. And now, he was going to have to stand up on that stage, smile, and talk about everything the world had to be thankful for.

"Listen, I know this is hard for you. If it was me they wanted to see, id get up there for you in a instant" mike said patting Tom's shoulder.

"I know. I appreciate it Mike" Tom said, scanning the crowd, to see where Sam and Ashley had ended up. "But this is my burden. I was the captain. This is my responsibility".

"There's a reason you have an XO...to share the responsibilities" Mike said softly, as Anna walked up to them.

"You're just jealous they want to see my face, and not yours" Tom said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You might be right" mike smiled, greeting his wife with a kiss "you look beautiful"

"And you are very sweet" she smiled, leaning into mike, before looking at Tom. "Still no Sasha?"

"Hopefully by the end of next week" Tom answered, trying to hide the sadness in his voice. "Do you think you could sit with Sam and Ashley?"

"Of course" Anna smiled, giving Mike, a quick peck on the cheek "we'll be sitting up front".

"I'll be looking for you" Mike smiled as he and Tom, watched her walk away before heading for their places behind the stage.

Anna found Sam and and Ashley by the snack bar, about to help themselves "those are for after the ceremony" she smiled, putting an arm around each of them. "Come on, it's going to start soon. Let's go take our seats"

Ashley smiled, while Sam groaned "I'm starving".

"Didn't I see you eating a stack of pancakes at the hotel this morning?" Anna questioned as they walked towards the large seating area.

"Ummm, may..." Sam trailed off and a huge smile broke out on his face before he ran off.

"Sasha!" He yelled, throwing his arms around her waist "I missed you"

"Hey kiddo" Sasha laughed, hugging him tightly. "I missed you too". Ashley was close behind, and Sasha removed one arm from Sam, pulling Ashley in for a hug as well. "I missed you both" she whispered.

"Dads going to be so excited you're here" Ashley said hugging her tightly "and I'm so happy you're home. He's driving me crazy. And I missed you of course"

Sasha laughed a little and saw Anna walking towards them. "Anna. Wow. You look...you look amazing" Sasha said giving her friend a hug. In the month she'd been gone, Anna's baby bump had really begun to show.

"You mean I look fat"

"No, beautiful" Sasha smiled.

"Well it's nice to hear, even if I don't believe you" she smiled "but I just talked to Tom, he said you weren't back until next week"

"I just landed" Sasha said as Sam and Ashley hung at her sides and the four of them walked to their seats at the front. "Its a long story" she added.

"Alright" Anna nodded, knowing not to press. They all took their seats, just as the ceremony began.

Tom, paced anxiously backstage, as crew members slowly started filing out as they were introduced one by one. Eventually it was just him and Mike, left. "Iast chance. I'll do the speech for you" mike said sympathetically.

Tom gave a half hearted smile. "I appreciate it, but I'll manage" he said as Mike's, name was called. "You better get out there"

Mike nodded, but stopped just as he was about to walk up the stairs "try and think of all the positive, that came from all the pain" he said before walking out on the stage. He smiled at Anna, after his introductions and gave her wink.

Tom, knew his friend was right, and it wasn't lost on him, all that he had to be thankful for. With that thought, he took a deep breath and approached the stage as he was announced. At first, it was a blur. Saluting, and shaking hands somewhat robotically. As he walked towards the podium he scanned the first row for Sam and Ashley, not expecting to see Sasha sitting next to them. He almost froze, staring at her.

Sasha locked eyes with him right away. She gave him a small smile and nod, telling him that everything would be okay. That she was there.

Tom, let out a breath, he hadn't realized he was holding, as he returned the smallest of smiles. Finally breaking her gaze, he looked up and scanned the crowd, before beginning his speech.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sasha, Ashley and Sam, were waiting at the back, of a large crowd of people that Tom, was slowly making his way through. Once he got close to the end, Sasha looked down at Sam and Ashley. "Why don't you two, go give your dad, a big hug"

They both nodded and quickly went to their dad, with Sasha, slowly following them. By the time she reached them, Tom was just standing up after letting go of his kids. "I...how are you here?" He whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around Sasha, as soon as she was within reach.

Sasha melted against Tom, sighing softly as he squeezed his arms around her "There were a few emails floating around. As soon as I saw your name on it, I knew I had to come home" she said lifting her head to look up at Tom.

The smallest of smiles, broke across his lips as he leaned in and kissed her. He had to remind himself of their surroundings and the occasion, as he slowly pulled back, but held her gaze. Tom was about to say something when someone called his name.

"It's okay" Sasha smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek "we'll talk later" she said squeezing his hand as she stepped out of his arms. She knew, weather Tom liked it or not, this was now part of his job.

"I love you" Tom said, squeezing her hand in return, before stepping away.

Sasha smiled softly, then turned to Sam and Ashley "you guys want to fill me in on everything I missed?"

"Well" Sam started off, right away. "I'm basically like, a star soccer player"

Sasha chuckled while Ashley rolled her eyes. "Your dad told me about your goals"

"Yeah, But you had to see them" he said, still very excited "I dribbled past 3 kids, then hit it top shelf"

"Think you'll be able to repeat that next week, so I can see?"

"Obviously" he smirked.

"Don't feed into his delusions" Ashley mumbled

"You're just jealous, cause dads mad you!" Sam spat back.

"Okay, Okay" Sasha said wrapping an arm around each of them "no one is mad...at anyone" she sighed as they walked towards the tent set up for lunch "Sam, can you go ahead, and find us a couple seats?"

"Sure" he shrugged, running off.

"So" Sasha said softly, looking down at Ashley "do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Dad, probably already told you" she mumbled.

Sasha nodded "but I want to hear your thoughts and feelings on the situation"

"You don't think I should do it either" Ashley sighed.

"I never said that. It's not a decision that should be made lightly, and I do agree with your dad, that you may be too young...right now, to fully understand. However, when the time comes, if it comes, and this is something you truly want to do, and not just because everyone else is, then I would support you 100%. And so will your dad"

"No he won't. He basically forbid me from even thinking about it"

Sasha had to hold back a laugh "that's because you are, and always will be his little girl. He's scared, but I promise you, if you show him that it's what you believe in, he'll be your biggest supporter, because he loves you"

Ashley smiled a little and hugged Sasha "thank you" she whispered, before pulling back and looking up at her "wait...this isn't why you're home early, is it?"

"No" Sasha smirked "well not entirely. It's more to do with today, and your dad". When Ashley looked at her, a little confused, Sasha carried on "your dad being here. It's not easy for him" she said, without going into too much detail "so I wanted to be here. To support him. Because I love him" she said, trying to punctuate her point.

Ashley laughed a little as they walked into the dinning room "okay okay, I see what you're saying. And I'm really glad your home"

"Me too" Sasha said, squeezing her gently "just do me a favour, and take it easy on your dad, Okay?"

"I'll do my best" Ashley smirked, as Sam started waving at them, sitting next to Anna.

They both sat down at the table. Ashley next to Sam, and Sasha next to Anna. "Alright, anything exciting happen while I was away?" Sasha said sitting down "and congratulation on the girl"

Anna blushed, taking a sip of water "thank you" she smiled "nothing else too exciting though. I had to go buy bigger cloths, I'm hungry...all the time, and I think Mike, might take out a protection order against me" she whispered "because my libido is uncontrollable"

Sasha almost spit out the wine she was drinking, and had to cover her mouth to keep it in "Anna" she coughed, with a laugh "I doubt he thinks of this, as a negative"

"You don't understand" Anna huffed "Id almost feel sorry for the guy, if it wasn't so damn...satisfying. It's like a drug. Now I know how drug addicts feel" she mumbled.

Sasha laughed and shook her head "so other then your larger cloths, and heightened sex drive, Everything is good?"

"It is" she smiled "I've even started looking for a few things. There is a market next weekend, and mike is going to be busy, would you like to come with me?"

"I'd love too" Sasha nodded as Tom and mike walked over to them.

That evening, Tom, Sasha, and the kids, got back to the hotel just after dark. It was a large room, with a living room and two separate bedrooms. It was far more then Tom, ever would have probably picked out, but all accommodations had been planned for him.

"You two, brush your teeth, then off to bed" Tom said as he shrugged off his dress white jacket. Happy to finally be rid of it for the day.

"He's not sleeping with me" Ashley said pointing at her brother. The night before, Sam had stayed in Tom's bed, but now that Sasha was here, Ashley knew her brother would be dumped with her.

"You can sleep on the floor!" Sam said matter of factly.

While Tom argued with his kids, Sasha walked over to the couch, pulled off the cushions, and unfolded the hide-a-bed "problem solved" she said, interrupting the argument.

Tom stopped mid sentence and turned to look. He sighed, thankful for the quick solution "Sam, you can sleep there" he said pointing to the living room.

"Why does Ashley, get her own room?" He whined.

"Sam" Tom said in a warning voice. "Teeth, PJ's, bed"

Sam sighed and mumbled something as he went off to the bathroom and Ashley went into her room closing the door.

"Well it's good to see everyone is in such a good mood" Sasha said, while making up the bed for Sam.

Tom shook his head as he walked over towards Sasha "all they do is fight lately".

She smoothed out a blanket before meeting Tom half way, and wrapping her arms around his neck "hopefully it's a quick faze" she said, resting her head on Tom's chest.

Tom nodded, wrapping his arms around Sasha "I'm so happy you're here" he whispered, kissing the top of her head "I can't tell you, how much it means"

"I know this is a hard day for you" Sasha whispered, running her hands up and down his back. "And I know what other anniversary coincides with the James making port here"

Tom sighed, but didn't say anything at first, just holding Sasha, tightly in his arms "it's not just her...this day, it's a culmination of everything we lost...everyone" he whispered

"But for a lot of people, it's the day they stopped living in fear" Sasha said softly "and as much as you don't like it, they associate that, to you. In their minds you saved them. And you did. You, and everyone on that ship"

Tom nodded, and placed a kiss on her forehead "I know" he sighed "I'd be a lot happier, if I could live, and work in peace. Without all this...grandeur"

"I don't know" Sasha mused "I like the grandeur. Mean's I get to see you, in dress whites" she smirked.

Tom couldn't help but laugh, with a genuine smile breaking out across his face "you'd make me suffer for your own personal gain?"

"On, one or two occasions, perhaps" she smiled, reaching up to give him a kiss.

"You're lucky I love you" he mumbled against her lips, as he returned and deepened the kiss.

Sasha chuckled, running her fingers across the back of his neck then up into his short hair. Neither one of them heard Sam, open the bathroom door and walk out towards his makeshift bed.

"I'm right here" he sighed, trying not to look at them.

Both, Tom and Sasha, laughed a little but didn't quite pull away from each other. "One day you'll appreciate this" Tom said, playfully grabbing ahold of Sam as he walked by.

"No" he giggled "girls are gross, and annoying"

"You think I'm gross and annoying?" Sasha feigned, pretending to be hurt.

"Well not you, not old girls"

"Great, now I'm old" she said shaking her head as Tom tried to hold back a laugh.

"I have to go send a few emails" Tom smiled, letting go of Sam "extracting myself from this situation"

"Mm hmm" Sasha smirked, giving him a kiss on the cheek before stepping out of his embrace to grab a pillow for Sam.

Tom just smiled, and went to grab his laptop.

"They have lots of movie choices here, even a few TV channels" Sam said getting up onto his bed, as Sasha placed a couple pillows down "do you want to watch one with me? You can pick"

Sasha sighed, with a small smile on her face. "Alright, just until your dad is finished" she said sitting down next to him "but you can pick"

Sam smiled and flipped through a few pre-loaded movies with the remote before settling on, Transformers

"Ah, a cinematic masterpiece" Sasha smirked, sarcastically.

"It's so good" Sam agreed, as he curled up against her, resting his head on her shoulder.

Sasha shook her head laughing a little at the fact he missed, her dig at the movie. She lifted her arm up, wrapping it around Sam, as she rest her head against the back of the couch. It was then, she realized how tired she was. It was 36 hours of travelling, mixing in military transport, and private transportation, to get home on such short notice. Earlier in the day, all she wanted to do was drag Tom, up to bed and spend the night there, with him. Now all she wanted was to close her eyes and sleep. Sasha barely made it through the into credits, before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Tom, could see them from the desk he was sitting at, and smiled to himself. He could tell they had both fallen asleep quite quickly, but left them as they were until he was finished.

"Sasha" he whispered, about half an hour later, gently squeezing her hand.

"Hmmm, Sorry" she mumbled, slowly opening her eyes "I didn't mean to fall asleep"

"It's okay" he smiled "I thought about leaving you, but didn't think your back, would appreciate it, in the morning"

"No" she smiled, carefully extracting herself from Sam "sleeping and sitting up, aren't meant to go together" she said as Tom, took her hands and helped her up off the bed. "Besides, I didn't fly 36 hours to sleep on a pullout"

"I still can't believe you're here" he said softly, closing the door to the second bedroom. "I can't describe how much it means to me. How at ease I felt, when I saw you".

"I'm glad I made it in time" she said pulling off her blouse "for a while there, I thought I would be too late"

"Even if you were" he said, carefully watching her "I would have been equally, excited"

"I know" Sasha smiled, stepping out of her dress pants, before walking over to Tom's suitcase. She had only brought the cloths on her back, and a change of cloths to wear for the ceremony. She rifled through his bag until she found a T-shirt.

Tom crossed his arms, and watched her with an amused smile on his face "help yourself".

Sasha looked up at him with a raised eye brow "we're getting married, are we not" she said slipping it over her head, before walking back towards Tom. "So, what's yours, is mine" she smiled, running a hand down his chest "and vice versa"

"But we're not married yet" He whispered as his hands found the curve above her hips, and pulled Sasha against his body

Sasha stared at him, pretending to think about it "You're right. We aren't" she said, gently tugging at the hem of his pants "too bad...I had a lot of ideas for tonight. But if we're not married..." she shrugged, carefully stepping out of his arms.

Tom let out a soft groan, following her like a magnet, snaking his arms around her once again. This time, holding her tight "if that's the way you want to play it, I'll go put my uniform on again, go down the hall, and get mike to marry us, here and now"

Sasha couldn't hold back her laugh as she reached up and kissed him "that won't be necessary. I love, living in sin with you" she mumbled against his lips, kissing him again.

Tom smiled, moving his hands down her back, over her rear, to Sasha's thighs, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist "as long as we are on the same page" he said, carrying her towards the bed.

Sasha just nodded, squeezing her legs around him, as her arms clung around his neck. "I love you, Tom"

Tom carefully laid her down on the bed, the sat back, to fully appreciate how lucky he was "and I love you"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"You okay?" Tom asked, walking into the bathroom, to find Sasha, leaning over the sink.

Sasha looked up, towards Tom, "Yeah, just not feeling well" she said taking a deep breath "nothing a cup of coffee won't fix"

Tom smiled a little, as he slipped on his Blue BDU jacket. "Coffee, is not a fix all remedy"

"I don't agree" Sasha said grabbing her tooth brush. "When I'm tired, it keeps me awake. When I'm hungry, it temporarily fills me up, and when you are on my last nerve, it calms me down" she smirked.

Tom scoffed as he grabbed his toiletry bag and packed it in the duffel that was sitting on the closet floor. "I am a model husband. Never rocking the boat, so to speak"

Sasha just laughed, as she spit out a mouthful of toothpaste "husband, yes. Model...in my eyes you are" she paused, rinsing with mouthwash "as far as never rocking the boat, well that's just not true" she smirked, walking over to him "and I mean that in the best possible way"

"I think you need to elaborate" Tom smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well" Sasha smiled, starting to unbutton the very jacket he'd just done up. "Had we been on a boat last night, it definitely would have rocked"

Tom stifled a groan, as he grabbed her hands with his "as much as I appreciate the compliment" he said placing a kiss on them "you're trying to distract, and seduce me"

Sasha smirked, leaning up to give him a gentle kiss "can't blame a girl for trying"

"And if I didn't have a brand new ship and 200+ crew waiting for me, I'd happily let you" he smiled, returning the kiss "I'm going to see the kids before they leave for school, you coming down?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute" she nodded

Tom, grabbed his duffel then headed downstairs. "You guys ready for school?"

"Do we have to go. I want to go to the ship with you and Sasha, and wave you off like we used too" Sam said softly.

Tom laughed a little as he made two cups of coffee "That's only for when I was being deployed. This is a two week publicity tour" he said dryly, more to himself then Sam.

"Then there should be lots of people there. Sam and I, are people" Ashley replied.

Tom sighed, shaking his head. He wondered when his kids had become such skilled negotiators. "The answer is still no" he said firmly "As much as I appreciate the thought" he added with a softer tone "I'll be home in a couple weeks, and I'm sure the ship will be plastered all over TV during that timeframe"

"That's what we are most looking forward too, isn't it, guys" Sasha smiled, walking into the kitchen.

"Don't start" Tom said holding out a cup of coffee out, for her "if you ask me, this whole thing is a waste of resources"

Sasha nodded, taking a sip from the mug he handed her "I agree, but what Better way to build good-will and international relations, then the face of the Navy, on a brand new ship" she said sitting down at the kitchen island "just remember to smile"

Tom chuckled, shaking his head "easier said then done" he mumbled, then looked to Sam and Ashley "please behave, and try not to fight with each other, and help when needed"

"We always do" Ashley sighed

"Since we are always good, and always help, can I get a dog?" Sam asked "I saw a poster, and there are puppies for sale this weekend, at a farm"

"We've talked about this, Sam" Tom sighed "a dog is a lot of responsibility, and takes a lot of time. Time away from your friends, from your video games" he said waving towards the living room with his hand.

"He could come play with me and my friends. Lots of kids have dogs, and you always said we couldn't get one, because you were out at sea, and it wasn't fair to mom. But now you're home, and I'm older and I can take care of him"

"Or her" Ashley added

Tom cringed inwardly. He couldn't argue, because he had in fact said that, years ago. He just never thought it would be used as a fact, against him. "Sam" he sighed softly, looking at the time "I don't have time to talk about this now. You are going to be late for school, and I'm going to be late for my departure. We can talk more, when I get back"

"But they'll all be gone by then" he said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Tom was a little surprised by how emotional he was getting over this. He was usually more even keeled. "Okay, listen" Tom said setting his cup of coffee down "maybe if you ask nicely, Sasha, will take you to look, this weekend" he said softly.

Sam looked at his dad, then to Sasha, who nodded in assurance. "Okay" he said drying his eyes "thank you".

Tom smiled, giving Sam a hug "you can thank Sasha, when she brings you" he said kissing the top of his head "but it's just to look, understood? So you can see how much work they are"

"Yeah" he nodded, smiling.

"Okay, I love you. Look after your sister and Sasha, for me" Tom winked, giving him another hug.

"Love you too dad" Sam said smiling even brighter "see you in a couple weeks"

Tom smiled, ruffling sams hair, before turning to Ash "no joy rides while I'm gone, alright"

"Daaaad" she sighed, but couldn't completely hide the smile on her face as she tried not to blush in embarrassment "no joy rides" she mumbled, giving him a big hug.

"Thank you" he chuckled "I love you"

"Love you too" she smiled, squeezing her dad tightly before letting go and grabbing her backpack "Come on Sam, we're going to be late"

"I'll see you guys, tonight" Sasha said giving them each a quick hug as they walked passed her and out the door. "Well" she said, grabbing her car keys "two down, one to go"

"I can drive myself, sweetheart. You really don't look..." he trailed off as Sasha, stared at him with a raised eyebrow "like you're feeling 100%"

"Nice recovery" she smirked, throwing a few things in her purse "but I'm fine, and I have to go to work anyway. So I might as well spend a little extra time with you" she said looking at him with a tilted head.

"How can I say no, to that" Tom smiled, dropping his bag as he walked over, wrapped his arms around her back and planted a deep, loving kiss on Sasha's lips "since I can't do that in front of an entire crew" he whispered against her lips.

Sasha smiled, and returned the kiss, letting out a soft moan "good idea" she said pulling back, to look up at him "I know this is a PR tour, but there is a lot of unrest, in the places you are going. So please be careful" she whispered, placing her hands on his cheeks "all of us need you back in one piece"

"I'll watch my six" he winked, giving her another quick kiss.

"I'd feel better if it was me, watching it" she smiled, gently wiping off her lipstick that smeared on his lips.

"Mmmm, that's where I struggle. As my Wife, I hate the idea of you, in any kind of danger" he said softly. "But as an operator...there is no one I want at my side, more"

"Very smooth" Sasha laughed, giving him a hug "Come on, let's get you to the docks. I don't want you to hold up the entire operation"

"Yes mam" he nodded, grabbing his bag and heading out to the car.

Later that afternoon, Sasha met Anna at a small cafe...actually the only cafe in town.

"I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to chat this morning, I was running late for a meeting" Sasha huffed, sitting down next Anna, immediately focusing on the infant in the carrier, next to her "look at her, she's grown so much in the last couple weeks"

"Not surprising" Anna laughed "all she does is eat...all day long. Eats and sleeps, then keeps me from sleeping"

Sasha smirked, running a finger down the baby's tummy "well then it's a good think she's so darn, adorable"

"Hmmmm, right now I'd settle for 30, uninterrupted minutes for lunch" she said browsing over the menu "so here's to hoping"

"Well I'll trade you" Sasha said looking up at her "I'll stay with Abby, on Saturday, and you can take Sam and Ash to look at puppies, then be the one that has to say no"

Anna laughed, shaking her head "no thanks. I'll stick with my milk hungry, sleep depriving, baby"

Sasha rolled her eyes with a chuckle "it was worth a try" she sighed "I have to say, I thought Mike, was going to stay home."

"He wanted too, but I gently encouraged him to go out, with the ship. I'm sure I'll regret my choice by the end of the day, but I just needed a little space, you know" she whispered, as if it was a secret "I feel bad for saying it. He's been so wonderful, so hands on..."

"It's okay" Sasha laughed "I get it. Everyone needs a little alone time. If you need any help, just let me know" she said setting the menu down "You go ahead and order, I'm not that hungry"

"You said you hadn't eaten yet today"

"I haven't. My stomach is still upset from this morning, and I have more work, then hours available in a day, so I don't want to risk it" Sasha sighed, just ordering a coffee.

"That doesn't sound very healthy" Anna scolded, ordering herself a soup and sandwich.

"You sound like, Tom"

"Then maybe you should listen" she teased "you're young and healthy, you shouldn't be feeling sick"

"It's fine" Sasha said waving it off "it's just stress from work, now worrying about to..." she quickly tried to stop herself "worrying about Tomorrow's meetings, things like that" she shrugged.

"Wait! You were going to say worried about Tom. Why would you be worried. They are supposed to be shaking hands and kissing baby's, why are you worried?" Anna panicked.

"I'm not. Well I am of course, in a general sense. Not for any particular reason though. Don't worry, they are perfectly safe. I didn't mean to scare you. I promise, Everything is fine" Sasha said softly.

Anna looked across the table, then took a quick look at her little girl, happy to see, she was still asleep "you'd let me know...if something were wrong?"

"Of course" Sasha nodded, squeezing her friends arm gently "but nothing is going to go, wrong. Mike will be home, and annoying you in no time" she smiled.

Anna laughed and nodded "he's good at that, but it's one of the many things I love about him" she said as their...well, her food arrived "What about Tom, are there times when you just want to smack him up side the head?"

"From time to time" Sasha laughed, stirring her coffee "but to be honest, I'm sure I frustrate him more. He likes things organized. Black and white. He likes to live in the calm, where as I can find the calm, in the chaos" she shrugged "and to his credit, he never complains. Though, I can see it on his face sometimes" she smiled.

Anna shook her head laughing a little "I have a small confession. When I first met you both, I couldn't for the life of me, figure out why you were together. I mean, I could tell you loved each other. But everything you said, Tom, had a completely different opinion, and vice-versa"

"Well if we're being honest, I used to think that, quite often, myself" Sasha smiled "more so, when we dated, years ago" she chuckled at a memory "I can remember a huge fight we had, when I disregarded orders, in a training exercise. He reamed me out, in front of my entire class, but I refused to back down. I knew, orders or not, my decision was right. I told him, I wasn't going to apologize, and that I'd do it again if I had to"

Anna cringed a little "and how did that turn out?"

"He made me stand out in the rain, holding a 25lb weight over my head for 3 hours" Sasha said, laughing a little, seeing the look of horror on Anna's face "he stood out there next to me, every second. Not with a weight, and he had a rain coat, but he stayed" she sighed "and that's when I realized I loved him. He was so absolute in his convictions, so true to his beliefs, he was absolutely furious with me, but stayed at my side all the same. Professionally, I was expected to fall in line...admittedly, I still struggle with that" she smirked "but personally...I knew he never expected me to be anyone, or anything but myself. And where I came from, that was never an option" she said softly "that's when I stopped focussing on all of our differences, as a negative"

"It'll be a heck of a story to tell your kids" Anna said, instantly regretting it "I mean if you do, or Sam and Ashley. I'm just going to shut-up" she sighed, embarrassed.

"It's fine, Anna" Sasha said waving her hand "but you're right" she said, trying to put her friend at ease "they are always asking about what their dad, was like back then. Maybe I'll tell them that one"

Anna smiled a little, but still felt bad about her slip of the tongue "Well, you're going to need to a good story, after you break their hearts this weekend, when they can't get a dog" she said with a smirk.

Sasha sighed, and let out a genuine laugh "Yeah, thanks for reminding me"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"That was about as awful, as expected" Tom grumbled, walking into the wardroom and sitting across from Mike.

"I don't know, I found it rather entertaining" Mike chuckled "especially watching that lady reporter, throw herself all over you".

Tom rolled his eyes as he made himself a cup of coffee "She's certifiable" he mumbled, more to himself, taking a sip of coffee. "Actually, I think every reporter on this ship, is. They ask a question, and when the answer isn't exciting enough, they just make up the rest" he said throwing his hands up.

Mike was trying not to laugh, as he sifted through daily reports "there's a word for that you know". When Tom looked at him, expecting an answer, Mike carried on. "It's called, News" he chuckled.

"How are you so calm. You can't possibly be okay with this"

"I'm not. But we, are here. They, are here. We have a job. They have a job. Nothing is going to change. The quicker we answer their questions, the quicker I can get home to my wife and baby" he shrugged "it is what it is. No sense in arguing about it"

Tom sighed. He hated when Mike, had a point, and more then that, he hated when Mike, was right. "I suppose it would be easier to just...go with the flow". The words stung as he said them, but deep down he knew, it's what was needed. And as much as he hated this little expedition, he wasn't naive to its, importance. "Did you see the latest weather reports?"

"Mmm" Mike, nodded. "Captain Garnet is going to make Port, in a sheltered harbour tomorrow afternoon. Command isn't too happy, but at the same time, they don't want their brand new, prized possession at the bottom of the sea" Mike smirked "or the famous Tom Chandler, for that matter"

Tom crumpled his napkin, tossing it at Mike "I prefer it when there is a hallway and two doors separating us"

"Ah huh. That's why you're always asking me on lunch dates?" Mike asked.

"I'm practical" Tom shrugged, standing up "I have to eat, you have to eat, might as well eat together" trying to hide the small smirk on his face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to call my wife"

"Good" Mike smiled "hopefully she can put you in a better mood"

Tom, shook his head as he exited and made his way down to the comms room.

"You remembered to smile" Sasha said, answering her phone, knowing it was Tom.

"It wasn't easy" he said softly, a genuine smile creeping across his face as he heard her voice.

"You were great. Your speech was great. You looked very handsome" she said sitting down on the couch "I miss you"

"I miss you too" he smiled "how are you feeling?"

"At this exact moment, tired. But in general, Fine. It must have been something I ate". It wasn't exactly true, she had been feeling sick off and on since he'd left, but she didn't want him worrying. "I saw the weather report" she said changing the subject.

"Yeah" he sighed softly "We are going to make port tomorrow. Might add a couple more days, to our time frame"

"Better to be safe, and come home a couple days late" she said flipping through the four or five channels on the tv "everything else is going as planned?"

"Not my plan, but yes" he said, hearing Sasha laugh on the other end "I'm glad you and Mike, find this so amusing"

"It's just a little ironic, that's all" she smiled, turning the tv off and laying back on the couch.

"How so?"

"You used to give me such a hard time, when I told you I was going to join, intelligence. Gave me speech after speech, about how the real work is on a ship. In uniform, where you can be seen, and people know you're there to make a difference" she said thinking back, to one of their many debates "and now...that's exactly what you're doing, and you're fighting it. Just embrace it, Tom" she said softly "or come join me in intelligence. Cameras and press are strictly prohibited" she smiled to herself, only wishing she could see his expression.

Tom, couldn't help but laugh a little. She was right. He had been beside himself, when she told him she had no intention of joining the uniformed ranks. Back then, he couldn't think of any other way to serve, other then putting on the uniform and carrying out orders. "I'm starting to see the logic in your choices" he smiled. It was odd, he thought. She was made, for this type of situation. Cameras, press, questions, scrutiny. Sasha would have handled it all, taken it on the chin, and smiled doing it. Yet she worked quietly in the shadows, no one ever knowing the extent of her contributions. Meanwhile, Tom was thrust front and centre. His every move and decision on display, and all he wanted to do, was sit back in the shadows. Time and experience, had certainly given him a different perspective. Still though, he loved his job, and loved the Navy "but I'll have to pass on your offer".

"Too bad. I would have enjoyed being your boss"

Tom smiled, shaking his head "I don't think that would do our marriage a lot of good"

"No, your probably right" she chuckled "speaking of marriage, someone should remind that red headed reporter, that you are"

"I agree" Tom nodded "ill make arrangements to have you on the first transport, in the morning"

"Don't tempt me" she smiled, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I should let you get some sleep" Tom said softly "can you put the kids on?"

"They, are both over at sleepovers" she said suddenly noticing how quiet the house was "it's strange. I lived the majority of my life, alone. And I loved it. And now that I'm alone for the first time in months...I hate it. I miss them. I miss you"

Tom leaned back, smiling to himself "look at you, suffering from an empty nest"

Sasha laughed, getting up and walking upstairs to their bedroom "I wouldn't call it empty" she said almost tripping over a soccer ball, Sam had left lying around "definitely quiet though"

"Just my luck. They are both out, and I'm stuck out at sea. What a waste of an empty house" he mumbled.

Sasha bit her lip, as she pulled out one of his navy Tshirts, breathing in the scent "and what exactly would you do, if you were here?"

Tom almost coughed as he sat up in his chair "Sasha!" He warned, partly protesting, partly intrigued "this is hardly the place for that type of conversation"

Sasha smiled and feigned innocence "get your mind out of the gutter" she chuckled "I was taking about house work, of course"

"Ah huh" he sighed, running his hand through his hair "and now that's all I'm going to think about, thanks to you.

"Good" Sasha smiled "Something to look forward too"

Tom shook his head, desperately needing a change of conversation "what's the plan for the weekend?"

"I'm going to pick the kids up after breakfast, then we are going to the farm, where I will no doubt be cornered, manipulated, have my heart strings pulled and probably cry"

"It won't be that bad. Just tell them, Its so they can see different types of dogs, and that we will have a serious conversation about it, when I get home. Next month, they'll be focused on something else" he said softly.

"I think you underestimate your children, Tom. Sam, comes home everyday and has a new list of training techniques, house training, diets, exercise. He's all in" she sighed "so I'm bringing back-up. Azima is coming with us... she just doesn't know it yet"

Tom laughed a little "Shall I have a SEAL team on standby?"

"It's not funny" although she found herself laughing, as well. Sasha crawled into bed, and settled down, laying her head on Tom's pillow. "I guess it will be a few days until you can call again"

"Looks like it" he nodded, looking at the radar screen to his left "But I will call as soon, as I can"

"I know" she smiled "just remember to smile, be safe, and that I love you"

"I love you too" he said softly "tell the kids I say Hi, and that I love them"

Sasha nodded "I will. We'll talk in a couple days. Goodnight, Tom"

"Night, Sweetheart" he smiled, before hanging up.

The next morning, Sasha, Azima, Ashley and Sam, were sitting in the car, having just pulled up to the farm house. "Okay" Sasha said firmly "This is a fact finding mission only. We are here to observe, and ask questions. Am I understood?" She asked, looking at all three occupants of the car, and quite honestly, felt like she was asking herself that question.

"Copy that" Azima said, somewhat mockingly, as she stepped out of the car.

Sam and Ashley both nodded, and as soon as Sasha, gave them a nod, they were out of the car, and off to the races, in the direction of the house.

"Quite the pep talk" Azima smirked as they slowly followed behind the kids.

"I think it was more for me" Sasha mumbled as an older couple walked out of the house to greet them. Sam, was already talking their ears off, when Sasha ,walked up the porch "I'm Sasha, we spoke on the phone a couple days ago"

"Yes, of course. It's so nice to meet you. Im Dorothy, and this is my husband, Bill". Sasha and Azima, shook both their hands, exchanging pleasantries. "Now" she smiled, looking down at the two kids in front of her "you two were interested in getting a couple chickens, right?"

Sam's eyes instantly went wide, as Ashley's face scrunched into a disgusted mess. Sasha, had to bite her lip and look down to keep from laughing. Sam, tried to be polite as possible "Ummm, mam" he said softly "I'm pretty sure your sign said, puppies, not chickens"

"Of course it did" she winked "Bill, will take you to see them". Her husband, led both kids around back, even though they were basically running in front of him.

"You have very sweet children" Dorothy smiled, as the three women followed

"Oh, they...they are my Husbands kids. I'm not their mom" She said trying to explain, without sounding...confused. Although, that's exactly how she felt. Sasha, loved them both, as if they were her own, and she had no doubt, that they loved her. Still though, both she, and Tom, referred to them as his kids. It was a sensitive subject, that neither seemed eager to broach. On Sasha's part, she didn't want to force the issue, because they were in fact, his kids. As for Tom...well she wasn't quite sure what his reasons were, but she respected the notion, none the less. *definitely a conversation we need to have * she thought to herself. Especially now that they were married.

The older woman smiled softly, almost knowingly, but didn't push "They are very excited. Sam was telling me all about how he's going to train it to be a Navy SEAL, just like his friends dog"

Both Sasha, and Azima laughed, knowing he had been talking about Danny's dog. "He's getting a little ahead of himself I think" Sasha sighed "but he's put the research in, I'll give him that". By the time, they reached the backyard, Ashley and Sam, were both laying on the grass playing with half a dozen puppies.

"Oh look at them!" Azima shrieked, seeing the puppies, and quickly joined the two kids.

"Hey, you're supposed to be my backup" Sasha sighed, shocked by the emotional outburst of her friend. As reserved as Sasha was, Azima was even more so.

"And then I saw this little face" Azima cooed, picking up one of the pups "absolutely precious. Don't be so grouchy, come join us"

Sasha pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes, hearing the laughter of the older woman next to her "it looks like you are outnumbered my dear" Dorothy, said patting her back gently, before walking back to the house with her husband.

"Guys, this is..." Sasha started to protest, but fell silent as Sam let out a wail of giggles, as a few of the puppies attacked his face with their tongues.

"Come on Sasha" Azima called, followed by both kids. At one point, all three were pleading with her to join them.

"Okay, Okay" she sighed, stepping inside the large penned off area. She was immediately mauled, by a clumsy puppy, who seemed to be fascinated with her hair, earrings, and drawstrings of her jacket. As much as she tried to hate the idea, she couldn't help the smile spreading across her face, followed by a laugh "they certainly are cute" she mumbled, as another curled up on her lap.

"Please can we get one?" Sam asked softly "I promise to look after him...or her" he conceded, looking to his sister.

"And I'll help" Ashley added "when Sam can't walk it or let it out, I will"

"And I'll offer dog sitting services, when needed" Azima smiled.

Sasha, looked up seeing four sets of eyes on her. Two kids, her friend, and the puppy Sam was currently holding. She thought of a hundred, different things that could be said, that had been said, as to why they wouldn't get one. On the other hand, she was amazed at how the two siblings could instantly band together, when their interests aligned. "It's..." she dropped her head, giving the notion a serious, moment of reflection "If we do this, it's WE" she said firmly "There will be no casting off, of responsibilities to your father and I, when you get bored, or want to go hang out with your friends, instead of looking after the dog first"

Both Sam and Ash, nodded vigorously, small smiles of anticipation on their faces.

"And I promise to help when needed. Look after him when your doing your homework, sports, etc" she said softly "but there is one more thing...". At this point, all three were staring at her, as it seemed Azima was as much invested in the outcome as the two kids "Which one of you is going to tell your father?"

"THANK YOU" both kids yelled, as they tackled Sasha, to the ground, hugging her tightly.

Later that night, Sasha was sitting in bed, going through emails, and checking on the weather system moving over Tom's position. It wasn't the weather system that had her worried, it was where they had decided to make port. Sure the harbour was sheltered, and undoubtedly the safest place for the actual vessel itself, but it was an area of ongoing and seemingly endless unrest. As had happened with the cure, the same was happening with the replenishing food supplies. Everyone wanted first dibs, and the power that came with it. Her thoughts were interrupted by the pitter patter of four paws and food bowl banging into every corner of the room. She peeked over the bed, to see the newest addition running around, blinded by the oversize bowl carried in her mouth. "You're going to be trouble, aren't you" Sasha said getting out of bed, and picked up the ball of fur. No sooner had she done that, Sam and Ashley came bursting into the room.

"Sorry, she just slipped away" Sam apologized, worried he had made a mistake already.

"It's okay" Sasha smiled, sitting down in bed again, nodding for Sam and Ashley to join her "it's going to be all hands on deck for a couple months" she said petting the pup, while the kids sat on either side of her. Sasha sighed softly, contently, almost laughing a little at the stark contrast from last night. Alone, quiet...at one point in her life, she might have called it peaceful, but not anymore. Now, exactly what she had in front of her, was what she considered peaceful. The only thing missing was Tom. Which brought her mind to a whole new train of thought. "You guys have no idea how much trouble you've got me into" she said smiling a little.

"Maybe" Ashley smiled "but like you said, WE, are in this together. So WE, can tell dad together"

"He can't be mad at all of us, forever" Sam smiled.

"You're right" she said wrapping an arm around each of them "together, we will just have to make him see reason. If that doesn't work, we'll bring in our secret weapon"

"What's that?" Sam yawned, slipping under the covers.

"Puppy dog eyes, of course" Sasha smiled.

Both Sam and Ashley laughed, as the puppy which had yet to be named, curled up in the middle of the bed. "Can we stay here tonight?" Sam mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Hmmm, I was just going to suggest that" she whispered, settling down into bed, herself. "Goodnight guys"

"Night Sasha" they both mumbled, all four occupants of the bed, quickly drifting off to sleep.

/

*less then two weeks until season 5! How exciting. Thank you for everyone that continues to read and review*


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sasha woke, almost jumping up in bed. Not her bed though. Not her house, she wasn't even on land. It took a few seconds, looking around to figure out where she was. A ship. The infirmary.

"Ms Cooper, nice to see you awake" A doctor said, walking over to her.

"What...what happened?" She mumbled, giving her body a once over. She was still in her dirty, blood stained Tac gear, so she surmised she couldn't of been laying her for too long.

"You and your team were hit with a round from the 5inch " he said holding a flashlight to her eyes. "I suspect you have a mild concussion. You also have a few cuts...some that need stitches, but I thought you'd like to clean up first..." he trailed off as she pushed herself off the bed, slowly starting to walk around "mam you really should stay on the bed"

As soon as the doctor said 5 inch, a wave of memories came flooding back. A beach, wounded, heavy fire, Mike, Tom... "Tom...Admiral Chandler, where is he?"

"Mam, please" the doctor said gently sitting her back down. "He's...alive, he's in surgery at the moment. Your team is getting cleaned up and grabbing a bite to eat"

Sasha nodded, taking a moment to gain her bearings and balance "Admiral Slattery?" She asked.

"Right here" Mike said walking in.

Sasha smiled a little and got up, giving him a hug "thank god you're alright" she whispered, as the doctor stepped away.

"All thanks to you" he said returning the hug "how are you feeling?"

"A little groggy" Sasha admitted "the last thing I remember was being pinned down and calling for the 5 inch to be fired"

"You were shielding Tom, when a piece of debris hit you. Wolfe carried you back to the helicopter, Danny and Azima, took Tom" he said looking down "they took him right into surgery, and I don't have any updates yet"

"We need to get him home, to a hospital" she said, starting to feel the pain throughout her body.

"We set course for Norfolk as soon as we were back onboard. Once the doctors have a better idea of what's going on with Tom, they'll decide if he needs to be air lifted out or not"

"Thank you Mike" Sasha nodded

Mike smiled, shaking his head "it's me who should be thanking you. You saved our lives" he said as the doctor walked back up to them.

Sasha smiled a little and squeezed his arm, turning her attention to the doctor.

"If you'd like to get cleaned up, I'll stitch up your cuts, and make sure you don't have any internal injuries"

A couple hours later, Sasha, was pacing outside the operating room, while Mike, Wolfe, Azima and Danny, sat patiently waiting against the wall of the P-way. "Didn't the doctor say you should take it easy" Mike asked, a little pensively.

"I'll take it easy, once I know Tom, is alright" she scolded, running her hands through her hair. "Shit" she mumbled "Ashley and Sam, I..."

"It's okay" Danny said standing up "I spoke with Kara's mom. They are both doing okay. She's going to tell them that both you and Tom, are on your way home. I didn't think we needed to elaborate, until there is news" he said softly.

"Thank you, Danny" Sasha said kindly. "All Of you, actually. I couldn't have done this without you"

"Come on, coop" Wolfe smiled "We'd go to battle for you, and with you any day of the week" he said , before looking to Mike "and that goes for you and Admiral Chandler, as well. We've been through hell and back. All of us, together. Someone wants to take on one of us, they better be ready for the whole team" He said looking back to Sasha "but there is one thing you can do to thank me"

"What's that?" She asked smiling a little.

"Sit down. Not only is your pacing, making me nervous, you look like...well, to be honest, you look like crap" he said matter of factly.

Sasha, started at him for a second. Her initial thought was to argue, but as she thought about it, he was right. Not that she had seen herself in a mirror for a couple days, but if she looked half as bad as she was feeling...well she could probably start her own Halloween costume, line. "As always, your honesty is...refreshing" she mumbled, leaning against the metal wall and slid down to the floor.

"He should be waking up shortly" the doctor said, as Sasha was finally allowed to see Tom. "As the doctor that did the surgery mentioned, everything went well. They managed to find and stop his internal bleeding".

Sasha just nodded as she ran her fingers down Tom's cheek. He looked so pale, so lifeless. The only thing that told her he was alive, was the rhythmic beeping, of his heart rate monitor "are you going to have him airlifted off the ship?"

"At this point, he's stable, and responding well. The captain informs me, we are only 2 days from Norfolk, at full speed. Putting him through the rigours of an airlift, in my medical opinion, is not necessary" he said softly "but as his wife, the choice is yours"

Sasha shook her head, grabbing ahold of Tom's hand, never taking her eyes off him "no. If you're confident he'll be alright, we'll stay here, until Norfolk"

"Alright" he said softly "there is one other thing I wanted to talk to you about" he said grabbing a file. "As is procedure, for everyone that comes into sickbay, I ran your blood" he said holding the file out for her "if you want, I can run the tests again, but it would appear that you are pregnant"

For the first time since entering the room, Sasha, looked away from Tom. She snatched the file out of the doctors hand, and quickly looked through it. Even with basic medical training, she knew exactly what she was looking for. "I, I don't understand. That...this isn't possible. I was shot, last year. They told me that it was highly unlikely I would ever-" she stopped, mid sentence as she saw the numbers she had been looking for.

"Yes, I read your medical file. And as unlikely as it is, the indications don't lie" he said softly "we are limited, in this regard" he said waving a hand towards the file she was holding "but once were back home, we can do a complete physical, to make sure everything is okay. Though I see no indication, to suggest it wouldn't be"

"Okay" she mumbled, in an automated response. She knew he had been talking, but hadn't registered much of what had been said. The faint sound of a hatch closing, was the only indication the doctor had left. A small, metal chair caught her body, as she slumped down into it. Sasha, looked over to Tom, once more, and for the first time in...she couldn't even remember how long, tears fell down her cheeks, as one hand slowly moved over her abdomen.

How long she sat there crying, head in hands, Sasha had no idea. Nor could she really pinpoint, why she was crying. It wasn't for any one reason. It felt like every emotion she had ever felt, was running through her body, all at the same time. The rustling of bed sheets, brought her head up, noticing Tom, was starting to wake up. She quickly wiped her eyes, and stood up, only to sit down on the edge of his bed "Tom" she whispered, once again taking his hand in hers, this time carefully lifting it to her lips.

"Sasha" he mumbled, slowly opening his eyes, taking a minute to register his surroundings.

"Hey" she smiled, kissing his hand and squeezing it tight, but could see the confusion in his eyes. The way he looked at her, confused as to why she was sitting there. Why her eyes were red. Why he was in the infirmary. "How much do you remember?"

"There was a distress call...during the storm. Mike and I...Mike where is he?" Tom asked, trying to sit up.

"It's okay, he's fine" Sasha nodded, gently keeping ahold of Tom "you just had surgery. You need to stay still" she said softly.

Tom sighed, taking a few deep breaths, squeezing Sasha's hand gently. "We volunteered. To assist in the rescue. The whole thing was a trap. We were ambushed when we got there. It gets a little blurry after that. I vaguely remember being dragged through the woods. Once we got to their compound, they wanted to know our supply routes, for distributing the new crops" he whispered "I don't remember much after that"

"You were barely conscience when we found you" she said, brushing the tips of her fingers, through his hair "Wolfe and Danny had to carry you out of there"

"And you?" Tom asked, noticing the cuts above her eye and along her jawline, as well as the bandages along her arm. "What happened?" He said, moving his hand to her cheek.

"We needed a little help from the ship" she said kissing his palm "just cuts, and a few stitches. It's you I'm worried about" she said resting her other hand on Tom's chest "you know, Admiral's aren't supposed to run off, in the middle of storms, trying to save people" she whispered, with a hint of a smile playing across her lips.

"I'm just a body, with a gun" Tom smirked.

Sasha let out a small laugh, shaking her head as she leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Tom's lips "I love you" she whispered against his lips, before kissing him again.

"Hmm" he murmured, gently returning the kiss. "I love you too, and I'm sorry I got you pulled into this" he said tracing a finger along a bruise on her jaw "but thank you for coming to- see me"

"Tom" she sighed, with a smile "you can say the word, you know. It starts with an "R" and ends with an "D"" she said grabbing ahold of his hand.

"Read, rod, red, rendered...am I close?" He grinned

"No" she smiled "but you just woke up from major surgery. You're understandably confused. And you don't have to thank me. I wasn't going to put your life, in someone else's hands. You are the most important thing in the world, to two people waiting for you at home. And me" Sasha took a deep breath, holding Tom's, gaze for a few moments, before looking down at their entwined hands "and one more as well" she whispered, closing her eyes, trying to hold back more tears. Sasha couldn't remember crying this much, her entire adult life, and for the past hour, it's all she seemed to do.

"Hey" he said, a little confused. She was crying, but didn't seem angry or hurt "what's going on. What are you talking about" Tom squeezed her hand gently, looking into her eyes, silently telling her it was okay.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered, keeping her eyes glued to Tom's.

Tom stared at her for a moment, trying to process what she had just said. This was something he wanted, with Sasha, but had convinced himself it never would. To hear her say the words, slightly shocked him "I...are you sure, I mean, I thought" he sighed, trying to formulate a cohesive sentence.

Sasha nodded "when I was getting stitched up, they ran my blood. The doctor just told me, about an hour ago" she said trying to wipe away a few tears.

A growing smile, started to spread across Tom's face "Sasha, this is- this is great news" he said reaching up to rest his hand on her cheek "sweetheart, I can't tell you how happy I am" he paused "if this is what you want?"

"Yeah" she nodded, with a smile "it is. More then anything"

"Then why are you crying?"

Sasha chocked out a laugh and shook her head "I have no idea, but for the life of me I can't seem to stop"

Tom smiled, carefully pulling her down next to him. "It's okay" he said placing a kiss on her forehead as she lay her head down next to his "it's okay to be scared"

"I think terrified, would be a better description" she smirked, resting her hand on his chest, but careful not to let her body weight collapse on him.

"That's okay too" he said moving his hand to her abdomen "I can't believe we are going to have a baby" he whispered, closing his eyes.

Sasha smiled softly, propping her head up on her hand, looking down at Tom "I love you" she mumbled, placing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you more" he smiled, eyes still closed. "And I'm so glad you told me that you're pregnant. I had this awful dream, where you told me, we got a dog" he whispered, drifting off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"I can't believe, you got a dog" Tom grumbled, from his seat on the porch couch.

Sasha laughed, handing him a glass of water and some pills, as she walked out to join him "I had four, sets of eyes pleading with me. What was I supposed to do"

"Say no" he said matter of factly, swallowing his pills with a sip of water. "You're highly trained in counter intelligence, interrogations, insurgencies, and you couldn't say no, to a couple of kids"

Sasha bit her lip, trying not smile, as she sat down next to Tom, curling her legs up beside her, and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "I was fully prepared to say no" she said softly "then I thought about how happy and excited you would be, and well, that was it. We were getting a dog" every word dripping with sarcasm.

Tom, fought to hold back a laugh. Partially because he was trying to sound annoyed, and partially because it hurt, to laugh. "And who taught her, to love my socks so much?"

"She picked that up all on her own" Sasha smiled, running her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck "want me to help you upstairs, so you can get some rest? I heard you didn't sleep very well, in the hospital"

"Hospitals are not meant for resting" Tom, argued. "No, this is perfect" he said looking out into the yard "with you, watching the kids play, with...it"

"It" Sasha laughed, kissing his temple "has a name. Maisy. I think that's what they settled on anyway. It changed about a dozen times, the first couple days."

"And what about our, It" Tom said, turning to look at his wife "how did your doctors appointment go?"

"Our "it", is just fine" she smiled as Tom, repeatedly brushed his thumb over her stomach "Everything looks good" Sasha sat up, just enough to grab a photo out of her back pocket "Here. Not much to see, but I'm told" she pointed to a small dot on the ultrasound photo "that's him or her, right there"

Tom smiled, resting his head against her arm, as he looked at the picture, taking a moment to appreciate, everything he had in front of him "he or she is beautiful" he said softly.

"You can't see anything!"

"I can see a lot more then I did with those two" he nodded towards the yard "technology has come a long way. Flu and all. When I first saw Ashley, on an ultrasound picture, Darien, had to draw an outline of her, and I still couldn't make it out"

Sasha laughed shaking her head "why doesn't that surprise me" she smiled, kissing the top of Tom's head "no doubt you were looking for a black and white portrait of your daughter"

"Was that too much to ask for?" Tom, teased.

"You can be incredibly obnoxious, sometimes. You know that." She said softly.

"But you still love me" reaching up, giving her a gentle kiss.

"With all my heart" she whispered, against his lips.

Tom, relaxed against the cushions once again, taking another look at the photo "and what about you? Are you, okay?"

"Still have a mild concussion. No raves, for the next couple weeks" she smiled "stitches on my arm will come out in a couple days, then I'm good to go"

Tom nodded, sighing softly. "I told Mike, that you were pregnant. He wasn't very happy" Sasha quickly raised an eyebrow, but became even more confused when she saw Tom's, smile. "He said, and I quote "This means your pregnant wife, had to save our ass'" and then he congratulated us"

"I'll tell him tomorrow, that I didn't know at the time. Might soften the blow" Sasha smirked, watching Ashley and Sam, working on tricks, with Maisy. "What about them" she nodded towards the yard "when do you think we should break the news?"

Tom shrugged "I don't know. Haven't really thought about it. We can do it now, if you want"

"No" Sasha said quickly. Maybe a little quicker then she intended "we should let them get re-settled. They were really worried about you" she said softly "I don't want to add to any...I don't know. Stress, or whatever, they might have"

"You don't think, they'll take the news well"

"I don't know" she shrugged "it's a big change. For everyone. Including them. I want everyone to be happy, and okay with this" she sighed. "Let's just hold off a little, Okay?"

"Okay sweetheart" Tom nodded, giving her a gentle kiss "maybe you're right. Ashley, didn't take too kindly to Sam, at first". Tom stayed silent for a moment, but when he saw Sasha's horrified face, couldn't help but smile a little "she wanted a sister. When we brought him home from the hospital, she asked if we could return him" he chuckled softly, thinking of the memory "it's not easy to explain to a three year old, that baby's don't come from the department store"

Sasha, smirked resting her head against Tom's "at least they are old enough now, to know there are no refund policy's" she sighed softly, as Sam and Ashley walked up towards them. Maisy, hung unceremoniously from Sam's arms. "Why don't you guys, show your dad all tricks you've taught her, while I get dinner ready" ruffling the little dogs head, once they were in reach.

"Does it include the trick of her not stealing my socks?" Tom asked, winning him a squeeze of the neck, from Sasha. "I was just kidding" he mumbled.

"Mmmm, keep it up, and I might teach her to sleep on your side of the bed" she smiled, giving him a kiss before standing up.

Tom huffed, while Sam and Ashley giggled "Come on dad, it just means she really likes you" Ashley smiled.

Tom couldn't help but smile. Though not completely sold on the idea, there was little he could do about it now. And every time he saw both, his kids faces light up, well, he knew he wouldn't have been able to say no, either. "Alright, let's see these tricks"

It was the middle of the night, when Sasha was jolted awake to the noise of Tom, yelling in bed next to her. "Tom" she whispered, squeezing his shoulder Gently. When that didn't work, she shook him a little harder "Tom, wake up. It's just a dream"

Tom, shot up in an instant, and had Sasha, not been quick enough, would have ended up with a broken nose. The moment he woke up, Tom could feel the pain radiating through his torso, from moving too fast, and though he was covered in sweat, felt freezing cold. He let out a moan as he winced, trying to lean over and alleviate the pain.

"Jesus Tom" Sasha whispered, getting a firm hold on his arms "Come on, you need to lay down. I have to make sure you didn't rip your stitches"

He looked at her, momentarily confused by where he was and why she was there. But as he felt the warmth of her hands, and breath, he nodded absently, letting Sasha guide him back down into the bed.

Sasha eyed him cautiously, waiting for his breathing to slow down, as she slowly ran her fingers through his hair. Once she was satisfied, he had calmed down, she moved her hands down to his shirt "let's check this wound, Okay?"

Tom just nodded, remaining silent as he watched her every move.

"Well" she whispered, carefully pulling back the bandage, bit by bit "it's bleeding a little, but it doesn't look like you ripped the stitches" Sasha, inspected it closer, confident in her non-medical expertise. Once she had re-applied the bandage, she grabbed the hem of his shirt "we need to get you out of this. It's soaked, and your freezing"

Tom slowly lifted his arms, as Sasha did most of the work removing the shirt, then helped him put on a fresh sweater "do you want some pain killers?"

All she got was a shake of the head for an answer.

"Okay, do you want to tell me about it?" She asked softly, resting her hand on his chest.

"It was just a nightmare" he mumbled.

"One that shot you up in bed like a torpedo, and has you sweating, even though you're shivering" she said pulling the covers up over him, then moved her body tightly against his. Resting her head on her hand, as she draped her other arm across Tom. "Is this why you haven't been sleeping?". Still no response. "It sounded like you were looking for people. Like you were lost. Or maybe they were lost"

"I don't want to talk about it" he snapped "it was just a dream. Everyone has them. Mine aren't any more memorable then the next persons"

"To you, they clearly are. Or you wouldn't be having the reaction you're having" she said in a calm, even voice "not to mention, you could have ripped your stitches. Then we'd be on our way to the hospital. So I'm going to ask again...what happened. Maybe I can help"

"You can't help" he shouted, "no one can help. It's all...it's never going to change. Never going to get better"

"I don't understand" she said softly. "What's not going to change?"

"Never mind" he sighed, and after considerable trouble, managed to roll to his side, with his back to Sasha "like you said, you don't understand"

"Tom..." She wanted to argue. It was her nature, every fibre in her body wanted to hash this out until she did understand. "Okay, get some sleep" she sighed, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades. As much as she wanted to poke and prod, she knew that when he was like this, there was no reasoning with him. Shortly after, the slow rhythmic sound of his breathing, told her that he'd fallen back to sleep. The problem now, was that Sasha couldn't sleep. Not after seeing Tom, like this. Looking at the clock, it said 0400. *might as well go to work* she mumbled to herself, getting up out of bed.

Later that afternoon, Mike walked into Sasha's office, to find her half asleep in her chair "late night"

"Hi, sorry" she mumbled, opening her eyes and sitting up straight "no, just...didn't sleep well" she sighed "do you have the updated fleet positioning I asked for?"

"Right here" he said placing a file down on her desk. "You sure, you're okay?"

"Yeah fine" grabbing the file, taking a quick look "can I um, can I ask you something?"

"Of course" he nodded, taking a seat.

"When you and Tom, were being held, did they...were you, tortured?"

Mike sat back, a little surprised at the question "we weren't water boarded or hooked up to car batteries, if that's what you mean. But we were slapped around a little. Tom more then I, But that's because he kept running his mouth. I think once they figured out who we were, they realized we were worth more alive, than dead" he said softly "can I ask why?"

Sasha sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, as she dropped her head into her hands. She hadn't intended on telling mike, about Tom's nightmares, or memories, or whatever he wanted to shrug them off as. But if he wasn't going to talk to her, maybe he'd talk to his friend. "When I was filling out his release papers the other day, the nurse had mentioned he wasn't sleeping. I figured, it was because he was in a hospital, and that once he got home, he'd be more comfortable. But last night, I had to wake him up, out of this awful nightmare." She paused biting her lip, taking a deep breath, to keep the tears at bay "I thought maybe it was PTSD...but it seems, I don't know" she sighed, tossing a pen to her desk "I feel as though what happened to the both of you, brought something to the surface. Something unrelated"

Mike nodded, taking a moment to think about what she had said "he didn't mention anything to me, when I visited him in the hospital. Like I said, we were beat up, but I've certainly seen him go through worse, and come out the other end" he said softly "he asked me for some updates. Why don't I stop by, after work and talk to him. See if I can't figure out what's going on"

"Thank you, Mike" Smiling softly "that means a lot to me.

"Hey. I owe you. Anna has basically told me, your wish is my command" he said putting his hands up

Sasha laughed a little "I just might have to keep that in my back pocket"

"You do that" Mike, smiled standing up "and congratulations by the way. My ego is a little wounded, but I'm very happy for you two"

Sasha smiled, standing up and giving him a hug "I appreciate that Mike. You're a good friend. We are both lucky to have you"

"I was thinking the exact same thing" he winked, kissing her cheek then backed out of her embrace before she could hurt him.

"Careful...or I'll tell the whole building that you needed a pregnant lady to rescue you"

Mike coughed and nodded "understood" he smirked, before leaving.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"I brought those reports you asked for" Mike, said walking into Tom's backyard, finding him at the patio table.

"Thanks, Mike" Tom sighed "I feel useless, sitting around at home. I need something to keep me occupied" taking the folders Mike, handed to him.

"It's only been a week. Use the time off to relax. Take a break. Clear your mind" Mike smiled, taking a chair next to his friend.

"I don't do well, with keeping still"

"Looks like you have a friend to keep you company, though" Mike smirked, looking at Maisy, who was curled up and asleep on Tom's lap "never really took you for a lap dog kind of guy"

"She's s puppy" he defended "and don't tell Sasha and the kids. I'm trying not to approve" looking down at the dog.

"Yeah" Mike, chuckled "Looks like it"

Tom glared at his friend "like I said. This-" he waved his hand towards Maisy "stays between us"

"Not a word" mike, put his hands up in defeat "Looks like you're feeling better, from the last time I saw you"

Tom nodded, flipping through the papers from Mike "pain is less and less everyday" Tom, shrugged.

"Good, Good" Mike said fiddling with his hands "and ah, you're doing okay? You're feeling okay?"

Tom looked up, setting the documents down "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Im just checking on my friend. I ran into Sasha, today. She mentioned you haven't been sleeping that well" Mike spoke softly.

Tom shook his head "unbelievable" he mumbled "she just couldn't let it go"

"If by she, you're referring to your wife, it's not like she came running to me. I had to pry it out of her. And only because I found her half asleep, in her office" Mike said bringing his chair to sit right in front of, Tom. "All she said was that you're not sleeping. The rest I can figure out for myself. I was there with you, I know what happened"

"Mike" he said firmly "I don't need you, her, or anyone else psychoanalyzing me"

"Okay" Mike nodded softly "and you're right, you don't need that. But your wife is worried about you, I'm worried about you. You clearly need to get something off your chest. If you don't want to tell me, that's okay. At least tell Sasha. It's not as if she wouldn't be able to handle it. Anything you and I, have been through, she's probably gone through worse" he sighed "just think about it". Mike stood up, patting Tom's shoulder gently "I'll come by in a couple days, with more updates" he said, starting to walk out.

"It was my fault...we never should have gone out that night" Tom, whispered.

Mike, stopped and turned around "maybe not, but it all turned out okay"

"What part of my wife, and unborn child, almost getting killed, is okay?" He snapped.

"That's what this is about?" Mike asked, walking back over to his friend "Tom, She's fine. They are both fine"

"What if-"

"What if, nothing" Mike interrupted "What if's wont get you anywhere. Trust me, I've been there. Nothing good will come from it. You're home, you're getting better. Your kids are happy and healthy, and have their dad. Do yourself a favour, and concentrate on that"

"I know you're right" Tom sighed "believe me, I do. It's difficult though" he admitted "to not think of the worse case scenario"

"I can't argue with that" Mike, agreed looking down at his hands. "But you do need to tell, Sasha"

"She'll just say that I'm being unreasonable, that everything turned out fine. That she's fine, that our baby is fine. That I'm getting upset about things I can't control"

Mike had to bite his cheek not to let out a little laugh "I should hope, so. Those are all true statements. You can't sit there and tell me, that you'd expect her to sit on the sideline while your life hung in the balance. Would you, if it was her?"

Tom sighed, thinking for a moment before answering. "I'd like her too, but you're right. She wouldn't. And no, I certainly wouldn't"

"See" Mike, finally smiled "as usual, I'm right"

Tom shook his head, grunting to hide a chuckle "let's not get carried away. I'll concede you offered a broad perspective, that possibly, altered my view on the situation"

"Potato's, poh-tah-toes" he shrugged standing up "But now, I really do have to leave. If I'm not home for dinner, with milk and bread in hand, you'll be the one, counselling me"

"I'll make up the spare bed" Tom, smirked "Thanks Mike, for everything"

"Anytime. I'll see you in a couple days"

"Dad, you can't mix those in yet!" Ashley sighed, taking the chopping board full of peppers, out of his hand "they'll get too soft"

"My apologies" he feigned, "I'll just sit back and let the chef, work"

"Please" she nodded, setting the peppers down, arranging everything she needed to do.

"It's better not to touch it" Sam, whispered to his dad "then she can't blame you, when it doesn't taste very good" he smirked.

"Sam" Tom warned

"I heard that!" Ashley, yelled "I don't see you doing anything useful. All you do is play your stupid games!"

"You're stupid!" He yelled back.

"That's enough" Tom said calmly, but with a no nonsense tone "You" he pointed to Sam "can go up to your room until dinner is ready. I've told you many times not to call your sister, or anyone else, stupid"

"You always take her side. She's mean to me, all the time, and she never gets in trouble" Sam stormed off to his room, blowing by Sasha, who was just walking around the corner into the kitchen, after arriving home from work.

"What I miss?" She looked to Tom, while pointing in the direction Sam, had stormed off.

"He called me stupid, and basically called my spaghetti sauce disgusting" Ashley spoke up, as she carried on with the task at hand. Seemingly indifferent to what just happened.

Tom just sighed and threw his hands up.

"Ahhh, I see" Sasha nodded, setting her things down before walking over to Ashley, taking a quick peek at the sauce in question "Well, it looks wonderful. You're very sweet to make dinner" she said giving her gentle hug.

"I knew you were going to be home late, and dad needs to rest. It's no big deal" Ashley shrugged.

Sasha, smiled and nodded, looking over at Tom "yes he does" she said softly, walking over to join him at the table "how are you feeling?" asking cautiously. They hadn't spoken since his nightmare last night, and she wasn't exactly sure if she'd be in for the same temperament.

"Better. Or, I was" he nodded upstairs, indicating Sam. "Listen" he said standing up "I'm sorry about last night, I shou-" Tom was quickly silenced by a gentle kiss.

"It's okay" she whispered, placing her hands on his cheeks "we can talk later, but you don't need to apologize"

Tom nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around his wife "I love you"

Sasha smiled softly, sliding her arms around his neck "I love you too"

"Really" Ashley sighed, but there was a hint of teasing in her voice "I make dinner, and this is what I'm subject too"

"I know" Tom smirked "it's a rough life you have" he said giving Sasha, another quick kiss "I better go talk to Sam"

"I think that's a good idea" Sasha, brushed her thumb across Tom's cheek before stepping out of his arms.

"And when we come down, you're going to apologize to your brother" Tom looked at Ashley, with a look she knew, left no room for question.

She sighed and nodded, and Tom left to go upstairs while Sasha set the table. "Did you and Sam, already take Maisy, out for a walk?" Sasha asked, looking at the dog sleeping on her bed.

"No" Ashley smiled "I think dad was playing with her today. He won't admit it, but she woke up for like, five minutes when we came home, then went right back to sleep"

Sasha laughed a little, grabbing four glasses "I knew he couldn't resist those eyes"

"And I caught him talking to her this morning, before school. Calling her a good girl, and how cute she was"

"It's good for him" Sasha nodded "would have been pretty lonely, sitting around an empty house, while he recovers. Obviously, I'd prefer he was never hurt in the first place, but the timing couldn't be better"

"Some things are just meant to be" Ashley agreed.

"Some days, I feel like I'm talking to a 25 year old" Sasha smiled "and other day's...especially when you fight with your brother, I'm reminded that you're 15" looking over at Ashley, with a raised eyebrow.

"He's so annoying. Always following me around" She sighed "and he starts it. All the time" Ashley said throwing her hands up.

"Believe it or not, he's going to be your best friend, for the rest of your life. And yes, he does have a knack for pushing your buttons" Sasha smirked "but it's only because he's looking for a reaction...good or bad. He looks up to you, show him someone he can look up too"

"I suppose I could try to be more understanding" she mumbled.

"Thank you" Sasha, smiled.

"Sam" Tom, knocked on the bedroom door before walking into, his sons room

"Go away" Sam mumbled into his pillow.

Tom, sighed softly as he walked over to the bed and sat down, putting his hand on Sam's back "We need to talk about this"

"You're just going to say I'm wrong, and Ashley's, right. What's the point"

"Not at all, But I can't say anything until you turn over and look at me" Tom said rubbing Sam's, back.

"Fine" he mumbled, rolling over and wiping his eyes.

"There" Tom smiled a little "if it seems like I'm hard on you, it's only because I know, that you know better."

"I was just joking, at first" he said softly "then she flipped out for no reason"

"I know you were, but your sister didn't, and it hurt her feelings. That however, is no excuse for what she said to you. Or, what you said, in return. You both know it's wrong"

"I know" Sam nodded "and I don't think she's stupid"

Tom, chuckled a little and nodded "Come on, let's go join the girls for dinner" he said standing up, pulling Sam with him "and if you're still hungry after, I'll grill us up a steak" Tom winked.

Sam laughed, and hugged his dad "I don't think we'll need too. Don't tell her I said this, but she's actually a pretty good cook"

"Kid's are in bed, dog is walked, and also in bed" Sasha, announced as she walked into the master bedroom. "and I see you're, in bed already".

"You told me to rest" Tom smirked, with a shrug "I'm just getting it warm for you. I know how much you hate, getting under cold sheets"

"Always making sacrifices for me" she said stripping off her sweater and pants before crawling in next to Tom "do you want me to change the dressings, on your wounds?"

"I did that all by myself" Tom Mocked, rolling on his side to face Sasha "what I want, is this" he said gripping her hip, pulling her in for a kiss.

Sasha, returned the kiss as her hands instinctively moved to his chest, down towards the hem of his shirt. It was the feeling of a bandage that brought her mind back to reality, even if her body wanted nothing to do with it. "No" she groaned, pulling back "A, ill be rushing you to the hospital with ripped stitches, B, we need to talk about last night, and C...well I'm sure I could come up with something"

"If I recall, I let you have your way with me while you were recovering" He said matter of factly, a small smirk playing across his lips.

Sasha scoffed "first of all, that's a complete mischaracterization. You are the one, that insisted on your own form of "physical therapy". Secondly, my stitches were out" she shrugged "game changer"

"I didn't hear any complaints"

Sasha glared at him with a dumbfounded look "I know a good thing when I see it. Can you blame me?"

Tom laughed a little, shaking his head "how is it you can make me agree with you, even when I don't want too"

"Trade craft" she smiled, tangling her fingers with his "or just infallible logic"

"Maybe both" he whispered, bringing her hand to his lips, kissing it gently, before resting it on his chest, while he moved his hand to her stomach "I'm sorry that I worried you last night. The last thing you, or our baby needs, is extra stress"

"I told you" brushing her fingers across Tom's, chin "There is nothing to apologize for, but I can't help you, if you won't talk to me"

Tom paused, his gaze focused on his hand on Sasha's, stomach "I know, that it's your nature to jump head first into the battle. No matter the odds, or consequences, and I love that about you. But what I'm struggling with, and what I could never forgive myself for, is if something had happened to you, or our kids, because of me" he whispered "when you told me, you were pregnant, and I saw cuts and bruises all over you..."

"Hey" she whispered, moving her hand to his cheek. "Tom, I will always support you. Personally, professionally, in any way that you need. I'm fine. Our baby is fine, our..." she paused, finally realizing what he had said "Ash and Sam, are fine. As much as I would prefer that you had stayed on ship, I know that's not you. I know you care too much, to sit back and do nothing. I love you because of that, not in spite of it. You need to stop carrying the weight of the world, on your shoulders, Tom."

"I think I did it for so long, it's hard not too" he admitted.

Sasha nodded, giving him a gentle and loving kiss "but you have others to share that with now. Me included. I can handle it...if you want to tell me about these nightmares"

Tom sighed softly, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking at Sasha "It starts out normal...I'm up at my dads Cabin. I go out for something, and when I get back, I can't open the door. Darien, the kids, my dad...I can see them through the window. They are sick, with the flu. I have 4 needles in my hand, to cure them...but I can't get in. No matter how loud I scream they don't hear me, and when I kick the door in, nothing happens. I just sit there, and watch them die."

"God, Tom" Sasha whispers as she sits up, letting Tom, rest his head in her lap.

He just nods a little taking a deep breath, as her fingers pull through his hair "after that, I'm in the helo bay, on the James. It's full of coffins. Every crew member, and friend that died on my watch" he said looking up at Sasha "then I see my kids, they are standing next to a table, with a body on it" Tom closed his eyes "when I pull the sheet back, it's you" he chocked "and that's when I wake up. It's like a 100lb weight is sitting on my chest, I can't breathe, for a few moments it all feels so real"

"But it's not" she said softly, running her thumb, over his brow, resting her palm on his cheek "You're not to blame for every shitty thing that happens. You give more of yourself, then anyone I've ever met. I know, you take each loss personally, but believe me when I tell you, no one blames you, or holds you accountable."

"No one but me" he sighed, turning his head towards her stomach, kissing it gently "I have so much. So many things to be thankful and happy for..."

"You're waiting for the other shoe to drop?"

"Something like that" Tom nodded.

"No one can predict the future Tom. I mean, you and I, sitting here, like this" she chuckled "is evidence of that"

Tom smiled a little "I guess you have a point"

"I usually do" Sasha smiled "do you feel a little better?"

"I always do, when I'm with you. But yes, I do. I should of done this last night"

"You're so cheesy, sometimes" rolling her eyes, she lifted Tom's head up so she could slide back down under the covers.

Tom smiled, wrapping his arms around Sasha, so her back was to him, and he could comfortably lay on his side "You know, I meant what I said. It wasn't a slip of the tongue...about our kids. Just because you aren't their mom, doesn't mean they aren't your kids"

Sasha turned her head just enough to look at him. Smiling softly, she nodded. "I love you, you know that"

"You May have mentioned it once, or twice" he smirked, giving her a quick kiss.

"Smart ass" she murmured, turning her head beck to rest on the pillow, curling into Tom's body.

"I love you too" Tom, whispered in her ear.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Tom, leaned against the door frame, leading into the closet, arms crossed across his chest, an amused yet curious look across his face. "Do you need help finding something?". The floor was covered with about 10 pairs of pants.

"Jeans that fit" Sasha spat, as she ripped off another pair of pants and tossed them to the floor. "I'm fat"

Tom, bit his cheek to keep from smiling "no sweetheart, you're pregnant. And beautiful, I might add"

"Don't try and sugar coat this" she huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "I haven't put on a pair of jeans in two weeks, and now none of them fit, and before you say it" she said holding a finger up in his direction "I am not, going to Sam's, soccer game in sweatpants!"

"The thought never crossed my mind" Tom assured "however...you can't go like this, either" he smirked, eyeing Sasha up in her bra and underwear.

"This is a disaster. I'm a disaster" she sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"It's going to be okay" Tom walked over, turning her body to the side, so she could see herself in the full length mirror. "You look stunning, Sasha" he whispered, placing his hand on her small baby bump.

"Thank you" she sighed softly, although didn't quite believe it "but that still doesn't fix my clothing issue"

"Did you think you could go 9 months without showing?" Tom smiled, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"No! Of course not. I thought maybe eight...eight and a half months, tops" she smiled.

Tom, laughed shaking his head "for now, today, why don't you wear your yoga pants, or whatever is you ladies call them. I personally, think you look fantastic in those" he winked.

"You make it so difficult to be upset" she chuckled, taking another look in the mirror. "You know what this means right?" Placing her hand over his "we need to tell the kids"

"Mmm Hmm" Tom nodded "we could do it tonight?"

"Or tomorrow" she mumbled, stepping out of his arms to grab a pair of yoga pants.

"Or tonight. Come on, what's the worst that could happen"

Sasha looked up "you don't want to know, my worse case scenario"

"Now I'm curious" Tom shrugged.

"To start with" grabbing a long sweater "the kids will flip out, completely hate me, you'll divorce me, because they hate me, and I'll live the rest of my years as a single, crazy cat lady" she rambled out, in one breath.

"For starters, I'd take you to be more of a dog person. As for the rest of it, you don't actually believe that?"

"No, of course not. You asked for worst case...and that's it. These are the crazy thoughts that flood my head lately" she sighed "I have no control over my body. And you know how much I like to be in control"

Tom, simply smirked for an answer, as Sasha carried on "but you're right, we'll tell them tonight"

"Trust me" Tom smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear "they are going to be okay. We will be okay"

"Okay" Sasha nodded, wrapping her arms around Tom's waist, while resting her head on his chest. "I suppose I'll have tell work, as well"

"Probably a good idea. Can't have you traipsing all over the world"

"About that" she mumbled, biting her lip "there's something else I've been meaning to tell you. I need to go to Asia, for a couple weeks at the end of the month". Sasha, could instantly feel Tom's, chest rise, as an argument was sure to come spewing out "it's strictly diplomatic" she added, quickly. "I promise"

Tom let out a deep breath as he searched her eyes "meetings, party's, ribbon cutting, that type of thing?"

"That's it"

"Then they'll be lucky to have you" he smiled resting his hands, on either side of her neck "but don't think I won't abuse my rank, if they expect more from you"

"I wouldn't doubt it" she smiled, leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Dad! Sasha! I'm going to be late" Sam, yelled from the bottom the stairs.

Tom sighed, with a laugh "just think, we get another 18 years of that"

"Thought you were supposed to be making me feel better" Sasha smirked, as she grabbed a scarf and they headed downstairs.

"What do you guys think, of ordering pizza for the first time in, years?" Tom asked as they all walked into the house after Sam's, game.

"I haven't seen a Pizza Hut, pop up lately" Ashley sighed.

"No, neither have I. Thankfully" Tom smiled "but, there is a little shop that opened up a while ago. It's just down the street"

Ashley and Sam, looked at each other then back to their father "really?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah" Tom laughed "Really. So, what do you think?"

"Yes! Of course" they both answered.

"That's what I thought" Tom, hung his coat up then helped Sasha with hers "Sam, you're in desperate need of a shower" he nodded towards the stairs "when you're done, you two can pick out a movie, for us to watch"

"Cool" Sam nodded, running off upstairs.

"I'm going to change. Could you order just a cheese pizza for me, please?" Ashley asked as she handed her jacket to Tom.

"Sure Ash. Nothing else?"

"Nope" she smiled, heading off to her room.

Putting her boots to the side, Sasha looked over at Tom, "Trying to butter them up, with pizza?"

"No, I had planned this long before you decided to outgrow most of your cloths" Tom smirked.

Sasha shot him a look, then smacked him, playfully across the head "Honestly Tom, there are moments I could seriously hurt you"

"That's not true. You would have already, a long time ago" he said confidently, as they walked into the kitchen.

Sasha laughed, and nodded "you might be right" filling the kettle with water "how long has this place been open, and how did I, not know about it?"

"A couple weeks. I was going to mention it, the day it opened, but we've both been so busy. As for not knowing, you may want to take that up with your fellow intelligence officers" he smiled, walking up behind Sasha, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sasha smiled, leaning back into Tom "my offer still stands, to join me"

"With me, as your boss?" He smirked, nuzzling her neck.

"Don't you have pizza to order?" Sasha, turned in Tom's arms. "Or are you having too much fun, getting on my nerves. And before you answer, just remember, I can't have any alcohol"

"I guess it would be wise, to stay on your good side then" he mumbled, leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Mmhmm" Sasha managed to murmur out, as she returned the kiss, one hand gripping the back of his neck. She let out a soft groan, as Tom, pushed her against the counter, then lifted Sasha up, to sit on it. "Tom" She whispered, between kisses as she caught her breath "we...". A sharp gasp escaped her mouth, as Tom's cold hands slid under her sweater.

"I know" He smiled, finally pulling his lips back from Sasha's, resting his forehead against hers. "But I've wanted to do that all day. Actually, that's the, two kids In the house, version of what I've wanted to do all day"

Sasha chuckled, pulling back just enough to catch his eyes, "I just had a very embarrassing flashback". When she saw the question in his expression, Sasha just smiled "you don't remember? The night you invited your dad over, to meet me."

Tom dropped his head, the memory flashing back before him "that could have turned out, a lot worse then it did" he smiled.

"Ah, Yes. I think I would have broken up with you then and there, and never shown my face, again."

"Good thing I locked the front door then" Tom smiled, giving her a quick kiss, as the kettle started to whistle "I better order those pizza's".

"And I'll feed the dog" Sasha laughed, sliding off the counter.

"Before we go watch a movie, there's something Sasha and I, want to talk to you guys about" Tom said, as they finished cleaning up after dinner

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked right away.

"Nothing sweetie, we have some news to share though" placing his hand on Sasha's back.

Sasha, took a deep breath as she leaned into Tom. "We, your father and I...all of us in a way, we're having a baby" she said softly, looking between Sam and Ashley, trying to gage their reactions.

Sam sat quietly, while Ashley seemed to be processing what they'd just been told "You were planning this?"

"No. Not really. We didn't think it was a possibility, because of what happened last year" Tom answered, running his hand up and down Sasha's back.

"Because you were shot?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah, kiddo" Sasha nodded "We had talked about it, but I was told it would likely never happen."

"How long have you known?" Ashley asked

"About a month" Sasha, looked to Tom "I found out when we got back to the ship after finding your dad, and Mike."

"We were both very surprised" Tom added "but happy. And we want you guys, to be happy as well. I know it's going to be a big change, for all of us, but it's a good change. Do you guys have any questions?"

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Sam asked

"Not yet, another month or so. But when we find out, we'll let you know right away" Sasha, smiled softly.

"Well" Sam thought "it has to be a boy. There are already three girls In the house. You, Ashley, and Maisy."

Tom chuckled and nodded "I'm inclined to agree" nudging Sasha, gently "we're already out numbered"

Sasha, shook her head, a small smile across her face "Speaking of Maisy, she doesn't need a walk after spending all afternoon at the soccer field, but can one of you let her out to go to the bathroom, then we can watch the movie"

Sam got up right away, and grabbed the leash "I'll do it"

"Thank's kiddo" Sasha said running her hand over his hair as he walked by. "So" she turned back to look at Ashley "are you okay?"

Ashley, sat still for a moment before slowly starting to nod "I'm surprised, but it's kind of exciting, I guess" she shrugged "I was too young to really remember when Sam, was a baby. So this time, I'll actually get to experience it. Maybe it'll be fun"

"Fun, is not the first word I would use" Tom laughed "but I can't tell you how much it means to me, to us, that you're embracing this. This baby, just like Sam, is going to be very lucky, to have you as a big sister"

"Ugh Dad, you're being cheesy" she blushed, sliding off the island stool "I'll meet you guys in the living room".

Once Ashley, had left Sasha, let out a deep breath as she leaned over the counter "that went better then expected"

"I told you, it would" Tom smiled, rubbing her back gently. "Come here" he said pulling her into his arms "you need to stop worrying so much"

"I know" she sighed softly, resting her head against Tom's chest "I'm so relieved that they took the news well. You were right, I don't know why I was so worried"

"Because you care" he smiled, resting his hands on her cheeks "and that's just one of the many reasons I love you so much"

Sasha laughed a little, and leaned up to give him a kiss "Ashley, is right. You're being cheesy" she smirked, giving him another kiss "one of the many things, I love about you"

Sasha woke up in the middle of the night, and turned to find Tom, sound asleep next to her. She smiled softly, placing a kiss on his chest before carefully extracting herself from his arms. She slipped on his sweat pants, and her sweater, that had been tossed to the floor, earlier in the evening. Walking towards the stairs, she noticed the lights on in Ashley's, room and knocked on the door "Everything okay?" Sasha asked, poking her head in.

"I couldn't sleep" she shrugged, closing the book that she had been looking through. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, of course not. I was just going to get something to drink. Are you sure, you're okay?" Sasha asked again.

Ashley, bit her lip, running her fingers over the book in her hand "I was looking through some old photographs" she whispered "my grandpa put them in a book for us, when dad brought us back to Norfolk...after mom died. It's the only thing I've taken everywhere. Even when we left the country"

Sasha nodded, starting to understand a little "can I take a look?"

"Sure" Ashley smiled, moving to make room on her bed. Sasha smiled, and sat next to her as Ashley started flipping through the pages. "I'm told, this is the first time Dad met me" she said pointing to a picture of Tom, In uniform, on what appeared to be a dock, with a baby in his arms.

"He told me he was at sea, when you were born" Sasha nodded "but I don't think I've ever seen him with a smile, as big as the one in that picture"

Ashley blushed and turned to the next page, to a picture of a 4 or 5 year old girl, wearing an oversized dress "this one, I wanted to wear my moms dress. So when she was in the shower, I pulled it off the hanger and wore it around the house. I accidentally ripped it, because it was so long"

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Ummmm, no not really. I think she was trying to be mad, but I can remember her laughing"

"Well she took a picture" Sasha pointed out "so she must have found it amusing"

"I never thought of it like that, but I think you're right. Here, that's Sam, as a baby" pointing to the next picture "and here" she laughed, looking at a picture of her and her brother, covered in mud "mom had to go see my grandparents for a couple days. Sam and I, were left with my dad...she took this picture when she got home"

"I can't imagine she was impressed" Sasha smiled.

"No, dad definitely got an earful" Ashley laughed.

Sasha looked through a few more pictures, then looked at Ashley "you must miss her a lot"

"I did. Especially at first, when dad was gone, and even more so, when he made us move to Greece. She never would have let him run away. But now, I still miss her, but it doesn't hurt as much. Does that make sense?"

"Mmhmm, perfect sense. All of us, will always miss the people we loved and lost, but I've found it certainly gets easier with time"

"It's a lot easier now" Ashley nodded "and I'm sorry about the way I reacted earlier, about the baby. I am happy for you and dad"

"Ash, there are no right and wrong feelings" Sasha whispered, wrapping her arm around Ashley. "I just don't want you or your brother to feel like you're not important. I love you both so much, and that will never change".

"I know" Ashley smiled "thanks for talking with me"

"Anytime" Sasha yawned, getting up off the bed "so you're okay?"

"Yeah" she nodded, slipping down under the coveted "goodnight"

"Night, Ash" Sasha whispered, turning the light off as she left the room.

Getting back to her and Tom's room, she stripped off her clothing and crawled into bed, pressing her body against Tom's "where'd you go?" He mumbled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Just to get a glass of water. Go back to sleep" Sasha whispered, placing a kiss on his shoulder.

"Everything okay?"

"Perfect" she whispered, closing her eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" Tom asked, as Sasha answered her phone.

"Pretty good, just walking back to the hotel" she smiled, paying for a snack from a vendor "did you just get up?"

"About half an hour ago. Why are you walking to the hotel. Don't you have a driver?"

"Yes Tom, I do. I'm walking because it's nice out, I need to stretch my legs, and you know how much I love street food" she smiled, taking a large bite of her mystery meat wrap.

Tom sighed, squeezing his eyes together "I can't believe you would subject, our unborn child to that"

Sasha laughed, almost spitting out a mouthful of food "our child will be born with a strong appreciation, for the delicacy's of simple street food" she smiled "I'll leave the steak and potatoes to you"

"Already sounds like a losing battle" he relented, making himself a cup of coffee "And when I asked how you were, I meant both of you"

"Baby is just fine. Growing" Sasha scoffed "cloths that I arrived with two weeks ago, no longer fit"

Tom smiled, thought about biting his tongue, but figured a 15 hour time difference, was a safe buffer "couldn't possibly be all your so called, delicacy's?"

"I walked into that one" Sasha sighed "and there's a good possibility, that it's a combination of the two"

"That's a good thing, you're eating for two"

"Oh trust me" she laughed "that is one thing I'm definitely doing. Speaking of a growing baby, I've made an appointment for next Friday, to find out the sex. Think you can get away for the afternoon?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it" Tom smiled as Ashley walked in. "Ashley wants to talk to you, and I have to get to work."

"Okay, have a good day. I love you, and miss you"

"I can't wait to see you next week. I love you too" Tom said handing the phone over to Ashley "Dont be late for school" giving her a look, before leaving.

"Yes dad, I know" Ashley mumbled, putting the phone to her ear, but kept her eyes on Tom, to make sure he had left "how's your trip?"

"It's good. I lived here for a long time, so it's nice to be back. I miss you guys though" Sasha answered, walking into her hotel. "You and Sam get anything for your dads, birthday?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I know your not scheduled to come home until next Wednesday, but his birthday is on Sunday, and I thought, maybe, if it's possible, you could surprise him. We could surprise him...?"

"I love that idea, Ashley. I really do" Sasha sighed softly. The idea had crossed her mind, more then once. "Listen, I can't make any promises, but I will do everything I can in the next few days to make it home for Sunday"

"Okay" Ashley smiled "I called uncle Mike. He's going to take Dad out for a few beers, or whatever, while I make a surprise dinner. I've even convinced Sam, to help me bake a cake"

"That is so thoughtful. Your dad is going to love it"

"But he'd love it even more, if you were here" Ashley smiled.

Sasha sighed, collapsing onto her bed "taking me on a guilt trip, nice tactic"

"Is it working?"

"Yes" Sasha smiled "like I said, I'll do everything I can, alright"

"Thank you. I better go, dad will flip if I'm late for school" Ashley said packing up her books.

"We wouldn't want that" Sasha laughed "I, will hopefully see on Sunday. Have a good day at school. Say hi to Sam, for me"

"I WILL see you on Sunday. Bye Sasha" Ashley hung up, before Sasha could respond.

Sasha, laughed a little, tossing her phone to the side. "What do you think" she mumbled, putting her hand on her stomach "should we go home, and help your brother and sister, surprise your dad?" She paused for a moment, as if actually waiting for an answer "Yeah, I think we should too". Sasha, sat up and grabbed her schedule, for the next week, starting to plan where she could compact meetings, and briefings into the next four days.

"You can't put the icing on yet, it's still too warm" Ashley warned her brother "just let it sit, we have lots of time, dad won't be home for an another hour or so"

Sam rolled his eyes, but listened to his sister none the less "what about Sasha, I thought you said she was coming"

"I said she might be able to get home in time. It's not like she's just down the street" she scolded.

"I know that! I'm not an idiot. I was just asking a question-"

"And now there is no reason to fight, because I'm here" Sasha said walking into the kitchen. "Just got back from down the street, where I could hear the two of you arguing from"

Both Sam and Ashley, smiled and walked over to Sasha, giving her a big hug "I'm so glad you're here. Dad is going to be so happy"

"What's going to make him happy, is seeing what the two of you have done for him" she smiled wrapping an arm around each of them "and what will make me happy, is the day the two of you stop arguing" looking around the kitchen "so, what can I do to help?" She asked as Maisey, joined in on the fun, and jumped up her leg.

"Nothing really. Maybe just help Sam, Ice the cake once it cools down. Ive got everything under control" Ashley said confidently

Sasha, nodded as she looked around, and certainly couldn't argue with that. Ashley had a neatly planned, well oiled ship running. "Alright, well I'm going to put my stuff away, get changed, then you and I" she smiled looking to Sam "will ice the cake. As for this one" she said reaching down to pick up the dog "what have you two been feeding her, she's almost too big to pick up"

"Dads socks, shoes, slippers, the odd badge on his uniform" Sam giggled.

Sasha shook her head, gave the dog a kiss, then set her back down "he must be thrilled" she smiled, walking upstairs with her suitcase.

An hour later, Sasha and Ashley were setting the table, when Sam bolted into the kitchen "Mike, just dropped him off"

"Why don't you guys meet him at the door, I'll wait in here" Sasha said, setting out the last of the plates.

"I hope he likes it" Ashley sighed, giving everything a once over.

"He's going to love it" Sasha, reassured her "go on, before your brother tells him everything"

Ashley smiled and nodded, then left to greet Tom, at the door "happy birthday dad" she said giving him a big hug, after Sam.

"Thank you, Ashley" he said kissing the top of her head "what smells so good?"

"We made you dinner" she smiled, as Sam grinned, pulling on Tom's hand "come see" she said grabbing ahold of his other.

"You guys didn't have to do thi-" he stopped, as they turned the corner into the kitchen. "Sasha!" He gasped, a small smile spreading across his face, as the initial shock wore off.

"Happy Birthday" she smiled softly, walking over to him. Sam and Ashley let go of their fathers arms, as Sasha, stepped into them "I hope you're hungry" she whispered.

"Starving" he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her body, and planted a loving, yet gentle kiss on her lips, mindful of their audience

"Hmmm, you taste like whisky" she mumbled against his lips, with a smile.

"Mike bought a few rounds. Sorry, I didn't know you would be here" he said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Don't be. You know I enjoy a nicely aged whisky. I'm just jealous I can't have one" she smiled, leaning her head into his hand.

Tom smiled and gave her another kiss. "I thought you weren't coming home, until Wednesday?"

"The kids thought it would be nice, to surprise you, and I couldn't agree more" she smiled resting her hands, on his chest "plus, I missed all of you, and wanted to come home."

"I missed you too" he sighed, pulling her in for a hug "Thank you. This is a wonderful surprise" he mumbled, into her neck.

"You're welcome" Sasha whispered, hugging him tightly "but it's really Ashley and Sam, who deserve all the credit. They planned everything. I just showed up"

"And iced the cake" Sam added

Sasha laughed as she and Tom, pulled apart "and iced the cake" she reaffirmed.

"In that case" Tom said turning to his two kids "Thank you both. This was unnecessary, but very much appreciated" he said hugging the two of them.

"You're welcome Dad. We just wanted you to know, that we love you" Ashley said softly.

"I don't need all of this, to know that" Tom smiled "but having all of you here, I certainly won't complain."

Sasha smiled and rubbed his back, as he let go of both kids "Well Ashley, has put a lot of work into preparing dinner, so why don't we sit down and eat"

"Yeah dad, I made your favourite...lasagna, the way grandma used to make it" Ashley said pulling a chair out for him.

"This day just keeps getting better". Tom followed Ashley's lead, and sat, where shown. Sam filled all four glasses with water, while Sasha and Ashley served dinner.

"Do you want wine?" Sasha asked Tom, grazing her fingers across the back of his neck.

"No sweetheart, water is fine. Come on, sit down." He smiled, pulling her chair out a bit "you must be exhausted, and jet legged"

"Not too bad. I slept a few hours on the plane." She shrugged, taking a sip of water

"And the baby?" Tom reached his hand over, placing it on her now obvious baby bump.

"Baby was a wonderful traveler" she smirked, placing her hand over his, picking up her fork with the other, and took a bite of lasagna. "Ash, this is amazing"

"Thank you" she blushed softly "Do you guys know if the baby is a boy or girl yet?"

"We will at the end of the week" Tom smiled "what do you two, think it will be?"

At the exact same time, "boy" came from Sams, mouth and "girl" from Ashley's.

Sasha laughed and shook her head "I see we are at a bit of an impasse"

"One sister, is more then enough" Sam said, with his fathers signature, cheeky grin.

"And one little brother, uses up all the patience I have" Ashley replied, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Boy, or girl" Sasha quickly interjected, before an argument could erupt "I know you will be a wonderful brother and sister, to the baby"

"I'm just saying, I'd be probably the best brother, ever, to a brother" Sam said with complete confidence. Ashley rolled her eyes as a response, while Tom and Sasha, chuckled under their breaths.

"What about you Dad, do you want a boy or girl?" Ashley asked

"I just want a healthy baby, and mom" he said squeezing Sasha's, hand gently.

"What about us?" Sam asked "did you want Ashley to be a boy?" He giggled.

"Don't be such an-"

"Ash" Tom warned, with a firm tone "and no, I did not want your sister to be a boy. When I found out l had a little girl, it was one of the best days of my life" Tom paused, thinking about weather or not to share the next bit of information. Decidedly though, he figured it would have been something their mom would have shared with them at some point. "Your mom, on the other hand" he chuckled a little, taking a fork full of lasagna "she was convinced you were a boy. Even had a bunch of blue clothing for you"

"What!" Ashley shrieked "I cant believe this"

Tom laughed a little and nodded "luckily, she kept all the things she bought, so when Sam arrived, we were ready to go"

"And me? Did she think I was going to be s boy?" Sam asked

"Mmmm, Yes" Tom said trying to recall "but I think she was just riding the bet" he chuckled to himself.

Sasha held back a laugh, as both kids stared at him, confused looks across their faces "you didn't find out the sex, of either, before they were born?" Sasha, asked.

"No" he shrugged "for Ashley, I was out at sea, for most of the pregnancy, so we decided it would be a surprise. Then for Sam, we figured if we did it with Ash, might as well let him be a surprise as well"

"And what about now?"

"I'd like to know" Tom nodded "if that's what you want?"

"It is. I don't think I could wait until he or she is born" Sasha said softly.

"Good. On Friday, we'll find out" he smiled, leaning over and giving her a gentle kiss.

"And you'll tell us, right. We want to know too" Ashley added.

Sasha, returned Tom's kiss, then turned to look at Ashley and Sam "as soon as you guys get home from school on Friday"

"Okay" Ashley smiled, as they all ate in silence before Sam, spoke up

"Can we talk more about how Mom, thought Ashley, was going to be a boy?" Sam giggled

Both Tom and Sasha, held their breaths as they watched Ashley, but much to their surprise, as much as she tried to hide it, a smile was breaking out across her face followed by a small laugh. Eventually all four, were laughing about it.

Sasha, was standing next to the sink, brushing her teeth when she noticed Tom standing in the doorway, watching her. "Tom" she smiled, holding his gaze, through the mirror.

"Sasha" he replied equally, walking over to stand behind her "I'm so glad you're home" he said placing a kiss on her shoulder, as his hands slipped around her waist "Thank you again, for today"

Sasha smiled, and leaned forward to spit out a mouthful of toothpaste "I told you" she said standing straight again, leaning back into him "it was all the kids. They wanted to do something special for you. You, We, are very lucky to have them"

"Yeah" he sighed, placing another kiss on her neck "We certainly are. Is this what Ash, wanted to talk to you about the other morning?"

"Mmm Hmm" she nodded, relaxing into him "I told her I couldn't promise anything, but that I would do everything possible to be home, today. So I condensed our schedule, drove everyone crazy, and here I am" she smiled.

"You? Push people, to their limits? I can't see it" he smirked.

"You're lucky it's your birthday" she smiled, setting her tooth brush in the tray and turning the light off.

"The best one I've had in a very, very long time. I don't know if I was happier about seeing you, the thought and effort by the kids, or that they are almost as excited about the baby, as you and I" he said as they walked over to their bed.

"I have to say, I'm happily surprised. It's s huge weight off my chest, knowing they are happy, and okay with this" Sasha said slipping out of her robe, before getting into the bed "and what you told them, about when they were baby's, about their mom. That made their day, even Ashley's" she smiled.

"I wasn't sure if I should tell them that, or not" he confessed, crawling in next to her, his arms and hands,quickly finding her body, pulling Sasha next to him. "Sometimes I'm not sure if it will upset them or not"

"Tom" she said, placing her hands on his cheeks "their faces light up, when you tell them happy memories of them and Darien and You. It's important you keep telling them. The last memory they have of their mother is not a good one, is not one any child should have. Give them all the happy memories you have. All the funny stories, even some of the sad ones, if it was an important moment in your lives"

"I wasn't there, for a lot of those" he whispered, dropping his head into the pillow.

"So focus on the ones, you were there for" gripping his cheeks, to turn his head towards her "you, are their only lifeline to their childhood, before the world, their world, fell apart"

Tom sighed softly, staring into Sasha's eyes "I've never thought of it like that" he said pausing for a moment "I...if I'm honest, it made me happy too. For so many years, I've felt talking about their mom was almost a forbidden subject. Maybe they blamed me, or hated me for not being there, god knows I did" he mumbled "I didn't want to stir up those emotions, or have to face what may come from them. I was scared" Tom confessed.

"Those kids don't blame you for anything, Tom" she said, brushing her thumb across his cheek. "I can't tell you how many times, they have both, talked openly about their mom, with me. They aren't dwelling on the fact she isn't here anymore. They just want to remember her, as their mom. You can give them that" Sasha said softly "and maybe in the process, ease some of your own burden of guilt"

"Thought I was doing a good job of hiding that" he whispered, kissing the inside of her wrist.

"Maybe from the rest of the world, but not from me. I know you try to push it away, and sometimes I think you actually do it" she said giving him a gentle kiss "I just hope one day, you'll fully be able too"

Tom, returned the kiss, running his hand down her back "so do I" he admitted "and perhaps you're right, confession is good for the soul"

"There's no perhaps, about it" she smiled against his lips "I am right"

"Yes dear" he smiled placing a kiss on her forehead then reached for the light on the bedside table.

Sasha, watched him with a raised eyebrow "Just because you are now closer to 50, then you are to 40, doesn't mean you can start acting your age" she said grabbing his arm, pulling it back from the light.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tom chuckled.

"Kiss on the forehead, turning off the light. All signs, you're about to fall asleep"

"I'm tired" Tom shrugged "Besides, it's MY birthday"

"Hmmm, Yes, It is" she smiled, rolling on top of him, then sat up, straddling Tom's hips, as her fingers teased the waistband of his sweat pants "and I haven't given you your birthday present yet..." Sasha, stopped, biting her lip as she removed her fingers from his waistline "but I suppose if you're tire-"

Tom, grabbed ahold of her hips, as he sat up, silencing her with a kiss "looks like I've found my second wind" he mumbled, before kissing her again.

Sasha moaned softly, then let out a laugh as he tickled her sides, giving him the leverage he needed to gently roll them over, so she was underneath him. She pulled away from his lips, just long enough to catch his eyes. "Happy Birthday, Tom"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Are you happy?" Sasha asked, looking across, too the drivers seat, as her thumb absently traced circles on Tom's, hand. They were driving home from her doctors appointment and ultrasound.

"I told you" he smiled, bringing her hand to his lips. "I just wanted a healthy baby, and it seems that's exactly what we have"

Sasha laughed a little, turning her head to look out the window "one of the kids, will be very excited, the other...I hate to use the word disappointed-"

"Less excited" Tom smiled, cutting her off "but I'm sure they'll get over it."

"It all seems, so much more... real" Sasha whispered "Everything before this, was always on a piece of paper, or the faintest image on an ultrasound. But now...Hearing the heartbeat and seeing our baby, clear as day, I think it's finally hit me"

"It can be overwhelming" Tom nodded, squeezing her hand "but a good overwhelming, right?"

"Absolutely" she smiled "I just wish I could be as calm as you. As calm as I usually am"

"I've been down this road, twice before" Tom, smiled "believe me, the first time I was a nervous wreck. It was probably best I was at sea" he chuckled at a memory, but stayed silent.

"What is it?" Sasha pressed "tell me"

"I um...Darien was almost 7 months pregnant when I shipped out again, and I remember coming home, the day before I shipped out, finding her outside cutting the grass. I was furious. I ran out kicking and screaming, telling her she couldn't possibly be so careless" he said taking a quick look at Sasha "lucky for me, she was pretty mild tempered, and simply said "who do you think will do it when you're gone" then walked back in the house. Once I calmed down, I, Of course realized how out of line I, had been and apologized" he said, hearing Sasha, laugh a little "and to be honest, there hasn't been a day since Ashley, was born that I haven't worried about her or Sam, in one way or the other."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better!?"

Tom laughed, and shook his head "it's supposed to show you, that what you're feeling is perfectly normal"

Sasha sighed, and bit her lip to hide a smile "that does, make me feel a little better" she whispered, squeezing his hand as they pulled into the driveway. "Sam, should be home in an hour or so, I'm going to take Maisey, for a run. Care to join me?" She asked, getting out of the truck, heading to the front door.

"Just because the doctor said it was okay, to run, doesn't mean you should" he said giving her a look, unlocking the front door, letting Sasha walk in ahead of him.

Sasha scoffed, kicking off her heals "he didn't say it was okay, he said that as long as I didn't overdue it, that it's actually recommended to maintain some semblance of physical activity" she smirked "or were you not listening to that part?". No sooner did they walk in the door, Tom was attacked by a very excited Maisey, only too happy to show off her latest find, that was secure in her mouth...Tom's shoe. "Ahhh, See, even the dog is trying to tell you something" Sasha laughed, removing Tom's shoe from the dogs mouth and putting it away.

Tom groaned and pet Maisey, before shooing her off "we clearly had different interpretations" he mumbled, following Sasha upstairs, while Maisey followed him, almost causing him to trip.

"Or I could just let her, run around the house, with all that pent up energy" She grinned, watching as Tom, caught his balance.

"Okay, Okay" he sighed, giving in "we'll go for a run"

"Good" she smiled, kissing his cheek quickly, before grabbing her running gear from the closet.

"Was that so bad?" Sasha asked, as they both stopped on the front porch.

"Ask me again, when I can breath" Tom gasped, hunched over the deck railing.

Sasha, couldn't help but laugh a little, placing a hand on his back "sit down, I'll get you a bottle of water" she smiled, handing him the dog leash before going in the house. A minute later, she returned with two bottles and bowl of water for Maisey "oh good, the Color is back in your face" she smirked, handing Tom a bottle as she set the bowl down on the ground.

"Your doctor said, physical activity was fine, IF you took it easy" he mumbled, taking a drink of water.

"That was easy" she smiled, leaning against the railing "I'm perfectly fine. You're the one who seems to be, in a little distress"

"A little?!"

"I was trying to be nice" she smiled, seeing Sam and Ashley walking up the driveway. "Thought you were going to your friends house after school?" She asked Ashley, as they got closer.

"I was, but Sam is sick, so I thought I'd walk him home" she said walking up the steps with her brother, who immediately went to Tom.

"Hey kiddo" Tom said softly, wrapping an arm around his son. "What's going on?"

"My stomachs been upset all day, and I feel sick" he mumbled, leaning into his dad.

Tom nodded, placing the back of his hand on Sam's forehead "you have a bit of a fever. Let's get you inside, see if we can find some medication" he said standing up, and going inside with Sam.

"Do you need a ride over to your friends house?" Sasha, asked Ashley, who was playing with Maisey.

"No, I think I'll just stay home tonight" she shrugged.

"You sure? I can drive you. It's not a problem"

"Yeah" Ashley nodded, standing up. "Besides, I thought you and dad, were going to find out if the baby is a boy or girl?"

Sasha, chuckled as they walked in the house "we did" she nodded "but we better wait for your dad and brother"

Ashley rolled her eyes, setting her bag down "or you could just tell me. I'll act surprised when you and dad, tell Sam"

"Hmmm, Nope. You're going to have to wait. Still want to stay in, tonight?" Sasha smiled.

Ashley shrugged, as she kicked off her shoes "I can be patient"

Sasha, tried to hold back a laugh, walking into the kitchen "other then your father, you're the least patient person I know"

"You're right" Ashley admitted "so you should just tell me, before I drive you crazy"

"It would take a lot more, then you" Sasha smiled "I'm going to check on your dad and brother, then have a shower" she said finishing her bottle of water "when everyone is here, we'll tell you".

"Soooo frustrating" Ashley mumbled.

Sasha smiled, shaking her head as she walked upstairs to Sam's room, "how's everyone doing?"

"Okay" Sam mumbled, from his bed.

"His fever is pretty high. Hopefully the Tylenol I gave him, will help" Tom said tucking Sam into bed.

"I noticed you didn't eat your lunch" Sasha, said softly. "Can I make you anything for dinner?"

"Chicken soup?"

"We don't have any kiddo. But there are a bunch of tomatoes from the garden. I could make you some homemade tomato soup?"

Sam, just nodded and closed his eyes as Tom, got off the bed "get some rest" he whispered before walking out with Sasha "I don't think I can remember, the last time either of them were sick" he sighed, as they walked into the master bedroom.

"Hopefully just a mild flu" Sasha reassured "at least its the weekend and we'll both be here tomorrow" she said going to the bathroom and turning the shower on.

"Well" Tom said peeling his t-shirt off "if his fever hasn't come down by morning, he'll have to go to the doctors" tossing his shirt, then shorts to the floor, stepped inside the shower.

"Ah, that was for me" Sasha said matter of factly.

"There's still room for you. It's not like we've never showered together" he smirked.

Sasha looked at him, eyebrow raised "no funny business" pointing a finger in Tom's direction, before undressing, and stepping in to join him.

"I'll try to be a perfect gentleman" he smiled.

"Do I need to drag Sam, out of bed, before you'll tell me?" Ashley said to Tom, as they set the table while Sasha finished up dinner.

"I think you know the answer to that" Tom said, giving her a look.

Ashley sighed, deciding on another tactic "well it must be a girl then. That's why you don't want to say anything. You don't want to upset Sam, while he's sick"

Tom, looked over at Sasha, who smiled softly "I'll go see if he's feeling up to supper. If so, you'll both know, soon enough" she said, going to get Sam.

"Dad" Ashley said staring at him "just a little nod. Girl, right?"

"Hey kiddo" Sasha whispered, running her hand down Sam's back, waiting for him to wake up. Slowly, he opened his eyes and rolled over "feeling any better?"

"Mmmm a little I guess. My stomach isn't as upset" he mumbled.

"That's good" she nodded "dinner, is ready, if you want to come join us?"

"Tomato soup?"

"And a little cheese, for yours" she smiled, feeling his forehead. Sam smiled, and slowly got up while Sasha, grabbed him a sweater. "Here, put this on, we need to make sure you stay warm" as they went back downstairs.

Once everyone was seated, Ashley, quickly spoke up "Okay, now we're all here, will you just tell us?"

"Tell us what?" Sam asked.

"About the baby. Duh" Ashley said rolling her eyes at him.

Normally, this would have garnered some sarcastic comeback from Sam. However the realization, that he seemed to forget about finding out if he was going to have another brother or sister, took precedence. "Oh yeah" perking up a little, looking between his dad, and Sasha "is it a boy?"

Sasha smiled softly, and nodded to Tom, letting him have the honours.

"Well" he paused, smiling across the table, at his wife, before focussing on his two kids "in a little less then 5 months, you'll be able to meet your little brother"

A loud "yes" accompanied by a big smile came from sam's direction, while a sigh, and eye roll, came from Ashley, though Tom, could see a small smirk on her face, telling him she wasn't nearly as disappointed as she pretended to be.

"I knew it" Sam smiled "I told everyone at school, I was getting a brother"

"And what would you have done, had it been a girl?" Sasha asked.

"Never an option" he yawned "can I go back to bed?"

"Of course" Tom nodded "I'll come check on you, in bit"

"Thank you for the soup" he whispered, standing up and giving Sasha, a hug "and I'm really glad you're having a boy"

"You're very welcome" she smiled, returning the hug, and kissing the top of his head "and I'm glad you're excited about getting a brother"

Sam smiled, as he left to go upstairs. It wasn't until he was out of earshot, that Ashley, spoke up "Okay, you just told us a boy, too make him feel better, right?"

Sasha chuckled and shook her head, while Tom, looked at her disapprovingly "you're going to have two brothers. Get used to it"

"Next one, can be girl" she sighed.

"Next one!?" Sasha coughed, taking a sip of water "Sorry Ash, But this is a one and done, deal"

"Oh come on" Tom teased "she's right, it's only fair"

"When you figure out a way, to grow a human being" she smiled, pointing a finger towards his stomach "we can have as many kids as you'd like. Until then, we have 3. And for me, sometimes 4" she smirked.

Ashley, laughed while Tom, shook his head "just remember, you're the one who got the dog, not me".

Sasha smiled, and got up grabbing everyone's empty bowls, stopping in front of Tom "I wasn't talking about the dog" she smiled, giving him a quick kiss, before bringing the dishes, to the sink.

"Me!?" Tom scoffed, while Ashley, helped clear the rest of the table.

Sasha, laughed a little and nodded as she and Ashley, loaded the dishwasher. "So, I was thinking" Ashley said softly, looking between her dad, and Sasha "I'm almost 16, and with a baby, you guys are going to really busy. Like, you won't have time to drive me around everywhere...so if I got my license, and a car, you wouldn't have to worry about it"

Tom sighed. He knew this was coming. Ashley, had been dropping not so subtle hints, for the last few weeks.

"Dad" Ashley Interrupted his thoughts "Come on, you know I'm right"

"And who do you think is going to pay for this car of yours?" He asked.

Ashley sighed, looking to Sasha, for help "how about we start, with just a licence" Sasha said softly, hoping to appease both sides. "Once you have that, you can take mine or your dads car, when we're not using them" she was talking to Ashley, but looking at Tom.

"Okay" she nodded "thank you"

"Once you get your licence, and show you can be responsible, with our vehicles, we'll talk about a more permanent means of transportation. And cost" Tom said sternly.

Ashley nodded, and Sasha sighed softly "thank you for your help Ash. I can finish off the rest" she said squeezing her shoulder gently.

"Night guys" she said putting the last dish away, before going up to her room.

"She has no idea, the costs associated with having a car" Tom said right away. He could tell by look on his wife's face, she was not happy with how he handled that.

"I agree" Sasha nodded, grabbing a mug, to make a cup of tea "but she'll never have the opportunity to learn if we don't teach her"

"You can't honestly be entertaining the idea of buying her a car?"

"I'm not. Not yet anyway" she said evenly "she's not wrong, Tom. We are going to be a lot busier this time next year. She's only a couple months away from being sixteen. I had my licence at that age, and my parents bought me a car, for my birthday". Tom was about to protest, and Sasha held her hand up "which I'm not suggesting we do" she quickly added "point is, we should give her a little responsibility, independence, while we still have a small amount of control on how she uses it. Give her the opportunity to earn the privilege and freedom, of her own vehicle"

Tom sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking over at his wife "I...you're right. And everything you just said, I can't argue" he whispered "I'm just...it's hard. I'm not ready for her to be so grown up. Sometimes I look at her, and she's five years old again. Looking at me, like I, could do no wrong"

"Tom" Sasha, said softly. Walking over, and sitting on his knees, wrapping an arm around his neck, while placing her other hand on his cheek "she'll always be your little girl, but she is growing up" Sasha, whispered "and fighting it, isn't going to change that"

"I know" he nodded, holding Sasha's, gaze for a moment "I'm just not ready to admit it"

Sasha, smiled sadly, as she leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss "you don't have too. Just dont argue with her, every time she asks for something. One day, she'll stop asking, and just do it" she said softly, brushing her thumb across his cheek.

"Okay" he nodded, tightening his arms around her body, resting his chin on her shoulder. Both sat quietly, while Tom, thought about everything she'd just said, as his fingers trailed up and down, Sasha's spine, eventually moving his hand around to rest, on her stomach "remember when I said, I didn't care if we had a boy, or girl?" He asked, lifting his head, to look at her.

"Mmm Hmm" she nodded, placing her hand over his.

"Well...right now, I'm really happy we are having a boy" he smiled.

Sasha laughed, and shook her head, placing a kiss on Tom's, forehead "the only reason you and Ashley, clash so much, is because she is exactly like you. Boy or girl, has nothing to do with it"

"You, seem to understand her well"

"I understand you, don't I?" She smiled.

"Touche" he chuckled, looking down at their hands "there's one thing I'm confused about though. When we met, you were driving that rust bucket, death trap on wheels. I know I only met your parents once, but that didn't exactly seem like the type of car they'd buy you, and you just said they gave you a car for your birthday"

"They did" she sighed "after I graduated college, but turned down law school and joined the navy, that was it. No more support. I Sold, the BMW they had bought me, and got enough to rent out that apartment, buy that rust bucket car" she smirked "and live off Peanut butter and Mac and cheese"

"You gave up a lot" he whispered.

"No" Sasha, shook her head "I really didn't. Like I've said before, I have never regretted my decision"

Tom smiled a little, reaching his hand up to tuck a stray piece of hair, behind her ear "still though, it was incredibly brave. You, are the strongest person I know. The kids and I, and this little one" he said gently rubbing her stomach "we are very lucky, to have you. You are going to be, and you already are, an amazing mother" he whispered softly.

"Tom" Sasha choked out, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again, to find his, looking straight at her. She knew what he was doing. Trying to quiet her fears, that she hadn't even told him she had, but somehow he knew. "Thank you" she nodded, grabbing his head in her hands, leaning down, giving him a deep loving kiss.


End file.
